Donde el corazón te lleve
by Gabriela Ines
Summary: Yoriko, una enfermera en Marruecos, atiende a un paciente terminal, de procedencia nipona, llamado Shouji Toukairin: antes que ocurra lo inevitable, le pide remembrar su amor imposible, por medio del diario de su amada... Natsumi/Toukairin.
1. Yoriko y un paciente japonés

**Hola de nuevo: nueva historia, triste...**

**Bueno, por dos asuntos: perdí todos, todos mis documentos por culpa de un virus, por lo que ambas historias están de luto...**

**Exceptuando el dramatismo anterior, innecesario claramente XDDD, el drama de esta nueva historia ya se siente.**

**Sí, Natsumi está muerta y Tokairin "ad portas", pero haré un flash back del romance trágico: como siempre, Tokairin/Natsumi, con Yoriko como personaje principal... Me cae bien ella =D**

**Besos, besos y que alguien no me mate. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

Donde el corazón te lleve

I

Yoriko baja del jeep: ignora completamente la mano del general, quien la observa con desagrado. Siente el peso de insignificancia en sus ojos, por lo que se limita a interactuar sólo lo necesario: el sol no daba tregua en absoluto.

-¿Están graves?- pregunta, mientras se deshace de los guantes de cuero.

-No tengo certeza, señorita, pero los pacientes vienen en camino…

No quería tal respuesta: una hora o más soportando al machista que tenía enfrente y se volvería loca. En lugar de aceptar tal desagravio, sacó todos los implementos del móvil y entró a la casa, para darle a su mente algo en qué perderse.

Esperaba el escozor del polvo en su garganta al abrir la puerta, pero no se encontró con tal escenario. Era una casa blanca, de dos pisos: sin entrar en detalles, lo que más sobresalía era la escalera que se encontraba frente a ella. Debido a los ataques y su abandono, esa blancura estaba casi perdida: pero no, la luz aún vivía en esa maltrecha construcción.

Era un lugar triste, incitaba al recuerdo de algo maravilloso: algo que recordaba al mármol, a la luz, a una época dorada y una infinita angustia de extravío. Todo intacto, inmóvil: un tiempo etéreo, de sensaciones tan diversas como las que producía una caricia, pero con la convicción firme que era un recuerdo irremediablemente perdido…

Las horas pasaban: el general esperaba en el pórtico, impertérrito, y Yoriko terminó por limpiar lo básico para atender a los dos pacientes quemados. Preparó una limonada, pues el calor en África era algo insoportable y, pese a su mala impresión de la persona que era el general, optó por darle algo de beber: estaban esperando, cuando de pronto el hombre se levanta.

Yoriko mira hacia el horizonte: una nube de polvo anuncia visita.

Han llegado.

El auto para y ambos se acercan al lugar: el chofer se baja del jeep y se acerca a los presentes.

-Lamento la demora: su estado no es el mejor, tenía que ser cuidadoso…

El general asintió, pero Yoriko estaba confundida.

-¿"Su estado"?: pensé que eran dos…

-Ahh, eso… - el hombre se sacó el casco blanco, en señal de respeto- Bueno, la señorita no resistió el viaje: murió en el trayecto…

Un silencio se produjo, como una instantánea muestra de respeto.

-Bien, pues déjame ver al hombre… ¿Cuál es su estado?

-… No es el mejor: dudo que pase los dos días, pero ¡en fin!- abrió la compuerta, para dejar pasar a la muchacha- Venga a verlo usted: es la experta y se hará su diagnóstico… Entre.

La bruna miró con pena la camilla: el pecho del hombre subía y bajaba con dificultad. Se armó de valor e ingresó al lugar y, a decir verdad, su estado no era auspicioso: era un muchacho de su edad, se veía fornido, pero estaba hecho un despojo de ser humano. Su rostro estaba quemado a la mitad, por lo que se atisbaba sus rasgos masculinos: casi sintió vergüenza de su pensamiento al sentir la mirada firme del hombre, con las lágrimas sin poder salir de sus ojos azules…

-¿Habla usted japonés?- musitó el teniente, ante la mirada atónita de la muchacha.

-Sí, señor: seré su médico mientras se recupera… Mi nombre es Yoriko.

Carraspeó la garganta, irritada por el polvo de afuera y el escozor de su cuerpo quemado, por lo que Yoriko cerró la puerta y le dio de beber un poco de agua.

-… No más: no planee gastar su tiempo en un hombre que no le queda mucho…

-… Si lo dice por lo que le han comentado, no se preocupe: le puedo decir que—

-Usted no entiende: mis compañeros no están equivocados…- musitó el hombre-… Yo no quiero vivir…

Se quedó sin palabras, ante la declaración fatal de su "seudo paciente": estuvieron un momento en silencio, hasta que los golpes insistentes a la puerta despertaron a Yoriko de su somnolencia. Abrió la puerta y ayudó a los soldados a trasladar al muchacho a su habitación: era lo más cercano a lo que exigía su cuidado. Lo recostaron en su cama y no volvió a hablar con su paciente, pues se durmió de cansancio.

Ambos soldados bajaron de la habitación: la muchacha se quedó en la puerta e iba a entrar, cuando el soldado le toca el hombro y se da vuelta.

-Esto es de él: son sus pertenencias personales… En dos días más vendrá alguien para otorgarle suministros: mientras tanto, cele de cualquier situación extraña. Que tenga buenas tardes…

Sí, había visto esa sonrisa incitante anteriormente, pero no le dio importancia: el jeep se alejó del lugar y Yoriko lo siguió con los ojos hasta perderlo de vista.

Por las instancias presentes, sería su último contacto conversacional con personas hasta en dos días más.

Cerró la puerta y entró a la casa, pues la arena amenazaba con bañar el piso recién limpiado esta mañana.

* * *

Tomó el paño remojado y limpió con ahínco sus piernas y su cuello: la arena estaba en lugares inimaginables y ella, con la pulcritud habitual, no daría su brazo a torcer hasta tener completamente limpio cada lugar de su cuerpo.

Sí, había estado ya cerca de tres años en Marruecos, pero le era imposible habituarse al clima árido de la tierra negra: extrañaba el clima pluvial de su Japón, pero los sinsabores de los lutos eran un pasaje que no podía cerrar.

Hisashi, su último amor, envuelto entre sus brazos al dar su respiro final…

No, no podía volver: no con ese nudo de rencor en su alma.

Pero hela aquí: en una tierra extraña, tratando de cuidar a un hombre que no deseaba vivir… ¿Es que el destino se empecinaba en arrojarle a esa tierra ingrata? No, de ningún modo: su infortunio debía perecer lejos, en donde nadie más saliera herido por su causa.

De pronto, observó la bolsa marrón del muchacho. Se acercó a ella e hizo el ademán de tomarla, pero le pesaba la consciencia: no era de su incumbencia, y, sin embargo, sí. De su paciente no sabía nada…

Abrió el bolso y lo puso boca abajo: un diario viejo, las tarjetas de un lugar que reconoció como el Himalayas y una foto de una chica en una motocicleta…

Se sentó en una banca, envuelta en un sentir póstumo: esa foto estaba muy cuidada, casi con una religiosidad enfermiza. Dio vuelta la imagen y vio unas siglas: **W.Y.H.T.Y., 1937. Natsumi.**

Es de hace cuatro años atrás, cuando nada en la vida hacía presagiar los tiempos de guerra en los que se encontraban: cuando todo era tan tranquilo y normal…

Guardó las pertenencias y dispuso su pernoctar, ante cualquier cosa…

Ese muchacho no se veía muy bien: tenía que estar preparada para cualquier cosa…

* * *

Pestañeó lentamente: la imagen era aún borrosa, pero el ver al muchacho, con los ojos abiertos, la hizo levantarse inmediatamente. Tomó su pulso, revisó su respiración y estaba por inyectarle más morfina, cuando escuchó una leve risa.

-Tranquila, muchacha: tantas vueltas me tienen un poco mareado… Estoy bien, a mi pesar y para tu satisfacción…

Lo miró un rato, para sonrojarse por su impresión y sentarse a su lado.

-No se preocupe, señorita: hasta hoy, usted ha sido la persona con la mirada más humana que he visto… Espero no haberla asustado…

-Por poco… Puede que le resulte evidente, pero ¿cómo se siente?

El muchacho inspiró, la imagen triste quiso volver, pero la retuvo al instante: le sonrió más esperanzado que antes.

-… Con menos dolor: no sé si será síntoma de mejoría, al aliviarse mi malestar, o de ser incapaz de sentir algo por las quemaduras. Entre las dos, me quedo con la última…

La mujer lo miró con lástima, ante su condición.

-Debe usted tener sed: le serviré un poco de agua…

Tomó la jarra y llenó un vaso: cuando iba a entregárselo, vio que el muchacho tenía la aflicción de aquella tarde. Siguió su mirada y dio con el bolso marrón. Los ojos secos se llenaron de lágrimas: hizo el ademán con la mano, en dirección al maletero, y Yoriko fue a alcanzárselo.

**-**... Me dijeron que eran sus pertenencias: discúlpeme, pero la curiosidad me valió más y—

-No se preocupe…- observó a su paciente, quien tenía la mirada hacia otro lado-… Dice mal: esto no es mío, y dudo que se moleste por ello… Ábrala, por favor…

El hombre seguía llorando y su mente le dictaba en detener tal tortura, pero su intuición le dijo lo contrario: vació el bolso por completo y las mismas cosas se mostraron ante los ojos anhelantes del muchacho. Intentó incorporarse, pero Yoriko le detuvo: tomó todas las cosas y las puso en una mesa frente a él.

En un acto intencional, Yoriko volvió a tomar la foto y el paciente la siguió con la mirada. Tenía razón: esa imagen le era muy preciada…

-… Es muy linda su hermana…

El muchacho intentó calmarse: la herida aún era reciente, y no se refería a una física…

-… Preciosa, pero no es mi hermana…

Yoriko lo miró, pero el muchacho negaba: el vínculo era aún más fuerte…

-Ya veo…- musitó la muchacha- Pero, si le es tan querida, ¿por qué sigue tan funesto en su condición? Lo querrá ver bien, cuando se encuentre con ella…

La muchacha lo miraba, pero seguía en silencio: optó por tomar el libro, que resultó ser un diario… Era el diario de la muchacha en la foto…

La misma sigla, el mismo año de la foto: todo se repetía…

-… Quiero que me lo lea, si es usted tan amable…

Yoriko miró al muchacho y volvió su vista al diario: en cuanto dio vuelta a página, al leer el mensaje, se llenó de espanto…

Miró al muchacho: ahora lo entendía todo…

Natsumi, la muchacha de la foto, era la misma mujer que lo acompañaba en el accidente.

La chica tan querida para el joven… estaba muerta.

Continuará…


	2. Memoria

**Hola a las lectoras presentes: bueno, decidí que, dado que estoy en los últimos días libres, avanzaré lo mayormente posible con el fic. Lo digo, de esta manera, porque no se puede forzar el trama si la historia está tan desligada con lo que es la serie.**

**Entiendo que cuesta leer cuando hablamos de otra situación temporal-espacial: del mismo modo, me comprometo a hacerlo lo más ligero y poco detallista posible (de lo que es accesorio, por supuesto ^^).**

**Bueno, a lo que nos convoca: comienza el racconto con la historia de Natsumi y Tokairin y, por ahora, en el mismo nivel la historia de Yoriko y su trauma con sus fatales relaciones amorosas.**

**Hisashi: la última pareja de Yoriko que falleció, y ahí acabó el personaje XDDD.**

**Takeshi: se presenta en la conversación de Kaede y Tokairin... De él, sabrán a su tiempo: nada que dificulte la lectura.**

**Kaede, ¡ay, mi mamarracho! XDDD: bueno un personaje que inventé en la primera historia publicada... No se preocupen, que aquí está la caracterización también, así que no se den lata por nada.**

**Besos, disfruten la lectura.**

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**II**

La muchacha no daba pie a lo que observaba: tan sólo pedía al cielo que se tratara de una pesadilla, que fuese una casualidad que nada tenía que ver con ella misma, pero el muchacho seguía allí… La pieza, la casa, el clima: todo le gritaba que era Marruecos, pero su corazón le dictaba lo contrario.

Otra vez los recuerdos la impactaban: esos amores impetuosos, que se destruyeron tan solo en un segundo…

-Lamento molestarle, pero veo que no está bien: ¿le ocurre algo?

Otra vez él…

No, no podía hacerlo: tal vez había sufrido mucho, **como ella**; tal vez no tenía gran culpa en los sucesos que hicieron de su vida un desastre, **así, como ella**,…

Tan sólo sabía que no podía exponerse a rememorar pasados tormentosos, que su propia integridad mental estaba en juego y que nada le incumbía o la obligaba a desestabilizarse de esa manera.

Sonaba cobarde, pero si debía ampararse en la ética profesional iba a hacerlo: todo por no volver a sufrir…

-No se preocupe…- dejó el libro a su lado, conjunto con todas las cosas en la mesita que tenía al lado: tomó un par de sábanas, las que iba a utilizar para traer a la muchacha fallecida, y se excusó en ello- Tengo un par de cosas que hacer: tendrá que esperar hasta que las termine… En cuanto necesite más morfina, me llama. Con su permiso…

Y salió de la pieza, ante la mirada melancólica del joven.

Al parecer, era demasiado pedir: esa niña tenía una pena escondida que él se encargó de destapar.

Miró a su lado: ahí estaba la cama, preparada para su Natsumi… Ahora estaba vacía, como la mayoría de los recuerdos en su vida.

Sacó el centésimo tallo de las espigas y cayó al suelo: el calor era insoportable, pero no daba tregua a su decisión.

…Por lo menos, no todavía.

* * *

Yoriko vio sus manos agrestes y el patio despejado. Orgullosa del trabajo hecho, se levantó y limpió sus rodillas de la arenilla que se pegaba en la ropa…

… Tan sólo ese hecho, cuando sintió los gritos del muchacho.

Inmediatamente salió corriendo del lugar.

-_¡Tonta, tonta, mil veces tonta del culo: cómo era posible haberle dejado en ese estado, si ésa es mi principal misión en el lugar!_

Llegó al lugar: vio que el joven gemía ronco de dolor. Ni bien lo pensó dos veces y tomó la jeringa con una dosis generosa de morfina. Tomó el brazo, golpeó un par de veces la vena con la que iba a trabajar y le suministró el remedio…

Pasaron segundos, minutos, media hora, cuando las facciones se atenuaron. El agarre a la sábana se aflojó y su respiración se volvió acompasada.

La muchacha se hincó a sus pies, con lágrimas en sus ojos, empañándole los lentes, arrepentida de su indiferencia con ese pobre hombre sufriente.

* * *

Pasaron cuatro, cinco horas: la muchacha pasó el almuerzo, merienda, cena…

Nada, el joven seguía en su letargo.

¿Y si el muchacho cayó en estado de coma, a causa de su negligencia?

No, no podía ser: ¡lo único que pidió el hombre era morir lo antes posible, terminar con ese karma, y ella instó la situación, encadenándolo al mundo por el resto de su vida! El destino no debía ser tan cruel con quien nada hizo y, sin embargo, era su culpa el haber llegado a estas instancias…

Y sus orbes azules se abrieron lentamente, y una paz inmensa entró de lleno en su pecho…

-Dios,… perdóname…

Yoriko seguía llorando, pero el joven acercó su mano y acarició su rostro.

-No tienes de qué disculparte: además,…- el rostro de la joven lo miraba fijamente, en busca de las siguientes palabras- Además, Dios está muerto: muerto para mí.

* * *

Día siguiente: colgó las sábanas y las tendió cerca del sol.

Era de mañana y decidió hacer todo el aseo en esa hora del día: el resto, la pasará con su paciente, hasta cuando Dios decidiera el final del trayecto…

"_-Dios está muerto: muerto para mí…"_

Estiró la última sábana, meditando en las palabras del joven.

Ciertamente, el destino se encargó de borrar toda fe en él: nada podía reprocharle; ella misma, muchas veces, decidió maldecir al mundo su suerte. Tantas,… que ya había perdido la cuenta.

Subió al cuarto y seguía durmiendo. Vio la ventana medio abierta y la cerró: en el instante, sintió la respiración del joven…

-Buenos días, joven…

-No me digas más joven: tengo tu misma edad… Llámame Tokarin, Shouji Tokairin.

-Tarde para presentaciones, pero- le dio la mano, con una sonrisa en los labios- Yoriko Nikaido, un gusto que nos presentemos.

Tokairin sonrió por su limpieza, por su candidez: le recordaba mucho a Natsumi, a todo lo que ella representó en su vida y que seguía estancado en su alma.

La muchacha sintió el aire melancólico de su paciente: sin pensarlo un segundo más, se sentó cerca de la mesita y acercó una manzana a su regazo. Comenzó a pelarla y, cuando la tuvo lista, la cortó en trozos y se sentó a su lado.

La acercaba a su boca y el joven la degustaba lentamente: el aroma de la fruta fresca, el jugoso dulzor que era una caricia para su ardor, para su mente enardecida de rencores.

-Usted me parece una persona muy amable: no debería blasfemar de ese modo, mucho menos si desea irse de aquí lo más pronto posible…- Dejó el plato a medio llenar, a causa de su negación a comer- Lo sé por experiencia propia…

-Sí, lo sé: se ve en sus ojos… Ha sido muy dañada…- la muchacha sintió la flecha atravesar su pecho: Tokairin lograba, en su estado, comprender lo que nadie había siquiera tomado la molestia en mirar- … Le agradezco su nobleza, y perdóneme si ha sido mi intención, a causa de ello, aprovecharme de tal prestancia suya en ayudarme…

Yoriko bajó el rostro, mientras distraía su campo visual en sus dedos entrelazados.

-No se preocupe, yo lo entiendo… Es sólo—Es sólo que no puedo con ello…

Una mano quemada, herida, sostuvo las que estaban sanas: Yoriko levantó la vista y se encontró con la mirada mísera del joven.

-Usted tendrá la oportunidad de amar: será inmensamente dichosa con el indicado… Míreme a mí: nada me queda más que un cuerpo maltrecho y recuerdos a los que no puedo acceder, por cuenta propia… Ayúdeme a recuperarla: es lo único que tengo. Se lo suplico.

La muchacha se levantó: tomó el plato y se retiró de la habitación sin más. El joven bufó de tristeza: cuando daba la batalla por perdida, Yoriko entra de nueva cuenta, con el diario en sus manos.

Se sentó a su lado y abrió la tapa del libro.

El joven esbozó una sonrisa.

-Gracias…- musitó Shouji, para quedarse atento a cada palabra suya.

La joven carraspeó la garganta, dispuesta a comenzar la lectura.

_-Lunes, dos de Abril de 1927. En espera… Ya hace un mes que desembarcamos en Marruecos: la vida se vuelve un suspiro y mi alrededor no refleja la infinita alegría de verme libre. Un mes, un suspiro: dieciséis años esperando salir de la cárcel que es Japón…_

* * *

**Marruecos, año 1927**

-¡¿Dónde se encuentra esta bribona? Juro que algún día me las pagarás: ¡ya te veré esclavizada a un hombre para servirle!

Natsumi se escondía tras un árbol, divertida con las exageradas reacciones de su madrastra.

La mujer era preocupada con ella: sólo que le sofocaba la casa, la rutina. No tenía cabeza sino para su motocicleta, sus ojos abiertos para ver ese nuevo mundo que se le presentaba.

Salió de su casa y caminó, por un largo rato, hasta llegar al lugar donde iban a abastecerse cada pueblito de nuevos enceres: en ese mismo lugar, estaban los soldados que resguardaban el país.

Muchachos jóvenes, divertidos: nunca se acercaba a ninguno, puesto que sentía nervios de siquiera estar cerca. Sólo se entretenía con mirarlos, en devoción absoluta: su padre fue un gran soldado e inculcó en ella la pasión desenfrenada por los campos militares.

Natsumi era una muchacha de pueblo, maravillada por cualquier cosa que escapara de su comprensión: deseaba abarcar todo ese lugar nuevo en su memoria y hacerlo suyo de inmediato. Veía a muchachas más refinadas: de guantes largos y pestañas hacia arriba, pero no le causaban mayor impresión. Sólo era una extensión de los deberes de la mujer: sonreír fingidamente, coquetear, saludar. Nada que le atrajera menos la atención.

Pero ese día era distinto: las filas de soldados no estaban ya. Sólo veía a jóvenes riendo, con muchachas a su lado: era un grupo de siete personas y eran el centro de la atención de la ciudad.

-Vamos, Ken-chan: invítala a salir o te arrepentirás de no estar con ella- instaba Aoi, una mujer muy bella y alta para el promedio.

-No lo sé, Aoi: se ve muy divertida con el teniente.

-¡Vamos, hombre!: ambos sabemos que el teniente no la tiene en estima suficiente… Además, vas a perderla y no tengo deseos de cargarte hasta tu regimiento…

-¡Shhhhhh!- silenció el muchacho- no quiero perderme detalles de la conversación: mejor será que escuchemos su plática.

Natsumi vio a la mujer a la que aludía el alto de anteojos y casi se quedó sin respiración: una mujer alta, curvilínea, de tez blanca y de gestos muy delicados. Era de cabello negro azulado y sus ojos eran azules como zafiros.

Estaba afirmada del brazo del teniente que habían mencionado, pero el chico era algo retraído, por lo visto: ninguno de sus gestos hacían mención de la presencia de su acompañante.

-Bah, cursilerías: nada de lo que esperaba ver. Mejor tomo mis cosas y me voy de aquí…

Abarcó frutas y las metió en su bolsa, triste por no haber podido finalizar su picnic. Estaba por bajar del árbol, cuando pierde el equilibrio y se afirma paupérrimamente de una rama endeble.

Sus gritos alertaron al teniente, quien se deshizo del agarre de la muchacha: fue hasta el origen de los gritos, cuando se encontró con una muchacha afirmada del árbol, a punto de caerse.

-Ayúdame, por favor… No resisto más…- musitó Natsumi, con las manos sudadas, a punto de caer.

-Suéltate, muchacha: yo te tomaré…

No veía el rostro de la joven, hasta que dio con los ojos púrpura de la muchacha…

El corazón le latía muy rápido, pero pronto se reprendió mentalmente por el hecho.

En un instante, la muchacha se tiró y el joven trató de protegerla con su cuerpo: finalmente, Natsumi cayó encima del pobre muchacho, por lo que quedó inconsciente a causa del golpe.

-_Oh, Dios: ¡lo he muerto! _Vamos, hombre: por favor despierta- Natsumi intentaba volverlo en sí, zarandeándolo un poco.

Dio resultado: los ojos del muchacho se abrieron lentamente, hasta que la figura de la desconocida se formó ante sí. La mirada penetrante del muchacho hizo sonrojar a Natsumi, pues no le quitaba los ojos de encima. La mujer que lo acompañaba hizo a un lado a la bruna, preocupada por la reacción brusca de la desconocida.

-Dios, Tokairin: ¿te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí: estoy bien… Sólo un poco mareado- ¿Eh?- veía a su alrededor, pero no habían rastros de la chica- ¿Y la chica?

-Je, je, je: el amor te golpeo en vuelo bajo, ¿eh?...- Kiohira le tendió una mano para levantarse: en cuanto se incorporó, salió inmediatamente en su búsqueda- ¡Hey, hombre: ven aquí, que no te esperaremos para celebrar!

No le dio importancia alguna a sus palabras: siquiera las había escuchado. Sólo tenía en mente esos ojos púrpura de la muchacha que había rescatado.

La encontró, pero seguía en persecución: la chica no paraba de correr, de perderse por cada callejón que tuviese a mano.

-¡Hey, para: quiero hablar contigo!

Era una vergüenza: cinco años de preparación en el ejército no hacán mella en la habilidad de Natsumi de escapar. La muchacha no bajaba el ritmo, sino hasta las afueras de la ciudad: al parecer, estaba agotada de escapar del muchacho.

-Vamos, que no te haré nada… Sólo quiero- ¡AHHH!

Interrupción: lo tiró al piso y se sentó en su espalda. Le hizo una llave que le comenzaba a causar dolor- ¡Quiero que me digas quién eres y por qué demonios me estás siguiendo!

-E-estás loca…- musitó el teniente, pero Natsumi afianzó la llave- ¡Ahhhhhh: de acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo diré pero YA SUÉLTAME!

Lo soltó en un instante: el teniente no podía creer la fuerza de la muchacha, mucho menos la reacción que iba a tener por la petición absurda que lo movió a seguirla.

-¿Y bien?- se sentó modo indio- Te estoy escuchando…

Shouji se dedicó a observarla: era bruna, de piel blanquísima y tenía unos ojos amatista puro. Fácilmente, le echaba unos cinco años de diferencia, en comparación con su propia edad. El pelo en coleta corta y su ropa era de estilo militar.

Nada, nada que alguno de sus compañeros o algún hombre se interesaran en observar.

Entonces, ¿qué: se quedaría como un tonto, esperando una respuesta que ni él mismo podía justificar?

No podía: tenía que saber, al menos,…

-… Tu nombre.

-¿Qué?- dijo la muchacha, extrañada por el comportamiento del joven.

-Necesito saber tu nombre: quiero que me lo digas…

-Eh, eje… Esto es aterrador, amigo: no tengo ninguna queja de ti, tan sólo—Natsumi se detiene a razonar- No me conoces, ¿por qué te interesaría conocerme?

Buena, muy buena pregunta: ¿por qué se empecina en conocer a alguien salida de la nada?

-…Porque me gustas.

Mala, malísima respuesta: minuto idiota que se le ocurrió dar pie a su primer desplante de personalidad.

Silencio. Ninguna reacción en los dos chicos…

De pronto, los labios de la bruna se ensancharon.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!: ¡tú, te gusto yo!... ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!

Se revolvía en el piso, ante la expresión vergonzosa en el rostro de Shouji. No se esperaba tal reacción en la bruna, aunque no lo veía mejor que un rechazo.

-Ahhh, me cansé…- musitó la bruna, limpiándose las lágrimas a causa de tanto reír- Disculpa por molestarte… Pero ¿te doy un consejo?- le dijo, mientras se limpiaba el pantalón de la tierra: Tokairin la seguía observando- No lo digas frente a tu novia: además, se ve muy bonita como para que la dejes… Suerte a la próxima, ¡ahí te ves!

Dio unos tres pasos, cuando el teniente le toma el brazo, impidiendo que siga en su marcha: la bruna se dio vuelta hacia él y dio de lleno con una mirada cargada de sentimientos… Se sentía mareada, abochornada: no quería tenerlo cerca, sintió repelencia por su persona.

-Por favor, dime tu nombre…

-¡Ya basta, tío!: por dios, ya déjame tranquila…- intentó desasirse de su agarre, pero el muchacho persistía en detenerle- Voy a decírselo a tu noviecita: ¡a ver si te da más fuerte que yo!

-No es mi novia: sólo es una antigua amiga…

-Me importa un bledo: ¡que me sueltes, te digo! Ahhhh…-se tiró al piso, aún con el brazo apresado, mirándole con el ceño fruncido- Eres un dolor en el culo, ¿te lo habían dicho?

El joven sonrió. Se sentó a su lado, sin aflojar el agarre: parecía una fierecilla inquieta, y no podía dejarla ir… ¿Qué diablos le ocurría? Apenas y estaba cerca de la muchacha y todo el autocontrol del que se vanagloriaba tener iba al tacho de la basura.

-Tal vez, no con tanta ligereza: quizás lo hallan pensado…- contestó, a lo que Natsumi acabó sonriendo- ¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo irónico de esta situación: no quisiera ser tú, en cuanto tus superiores no den contigo…

Se levantó del lugar, aprovechando que Shouji la había soltado: el teniente despertó de su ensueño y fue tras ella.

-Hey, por favor: dime—

-Natsumi…- se dio vuelta a mirarlo- Natsumi Tsujimoto. Espero que no lo olvides…

Y desapareció, entre el follaje espeso del camino.

Desapareció, entre el paisaje y sus pensamientos abrumados con la remembranza de lo que ella evocaba: esa soledad inexplicable, ansias de algo en búsqueda…

Quizás ella pueda resolverlo.

Natsumi, Natsumi.

-… No lo olvidaré…

* * *

"_-Fue la primera vez que lo vi: apenas y me rozó, sentí la potente necesidad de protección. No debía volver a verlo, aunque eso implicara el encerrarme en la burbuja a la que tanto detestaba. Temo el ser como ellos: arrastrarme en la cotidianeidad… Sé que, tarde o temprano, tendría que asumir el rol, pero prefería que fuese tardío…"_.

Cerró el diario: hace bastante tiempo ya que su paciente tenía la mirada ida.

No se pronunció por su abrupto corte: tan sólo se quedó meditando las palabras que había escuchado de sus labios, como un constructo mental…

Tal vez se sentía herido: herido por las palabras que Natsumi expresaba en su diario.

No le encontraba lógica a lo que estaba haciendo: un diario es algo personal, intransferible, tan sólo la persona puede descifrar lo expuesto en un par de líneas, y hasta llegaba a ocurrir lo contrario.

Quizás encontrara amoríos de ella con otros, sentimientos que debió haber plasmado de manera sutil, pero bah, ¡era un endemoniado diario!: ¿no era acaso que se tenía pleno ejercicio de colocar lo que se le viniera en gana?

-¿Estás bien, Shouji?

Asintió silenciosamente. Darle la espalda fue la clara señal de no desear hablar con nadie, hasta que la impresión pasara un poco.

-… Tranquilo: continuaremos después…

Se permitió besar su frente, como a un niño, y salió de la habitación.

* * *

Llegó el tercer día. Se cumplió el plazo para el abastecimiento y esperaba con ansias ver una cara desconocida: había creado un lazo más confidencial con su paciente y, debido a su dolor, no podía sino imprimirse de la melancolía y la pesadumbre ajena.

Yoriko se levantó: llegó hasta donde se encontraba la camioneta.

-¡Al fin!: hemos quedado casi sin ningún suministro…

-Perdona, es que los caminos fueron bombardeados: supongo que no han dado su mano a torcer… ¿Qué ocurre?

El muchacho era rubio, de ojos almendra, y tenía la tez algo bronceada. La muchacha quedó inmóvil: el muchacho desconocido tenía una imposición presencial que en su vida había sentido con alguien más.

-… Yo-ehhh…- estaba rojísima, tartamudeaba, con verborrea en su máxima expresión: por dios, ¿podía ser más evidente?- N-no e preocupes: entiendo la situación…

-Sí, claro…- el joven la miraba atentamente, lo que no aminoraba su nerviosismo-… Bueno, ¿en dónde debo descargar el suministro?

_-Hey, ¡heeeeeeeeey!: te llaman a ti, mujer. Despavila._

-E-en… Camino a…- el chico la seguía mirando, sin que ella pudiese bajar sus nervios- Ahhh- bufó, resignada a pasar el oso (situación vergonzosa) de su vida- Sólo sígueme, por favor…

Pasaron por el frontis de la casa: subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la cocina. El joven dejó el par de cajas con alimentos: acto seguido, la siguió con la caja de los suministros medicinales.

Llegaron a la habitación de Tokairin. Estaba tapado enteramente, por lo que no hubo oportunidad para ver al paciente. Terminado el abastecimiento, Yoriko lo invitó a la cocina.

* * *

-Esto se ve impecable… Ah, muchas gracias- le contestó, al ver que le servía un vaso generoso de whisky- Me alegro ver que no han avanzado hasta este sector: ha de ser usted una mujer de temple, para estar sola con un paciente, en este terreno baldío…

El joven bebía gustoso lo ofrecido. Yoriko se sentó al frente, mientras cortaba pan para la cena.

-…Nada que no se gane con el tiempo: su apariencia lo engaña, pero usted es japonés. Debemos estar acostumbrados a esta soledad.

-Eso es cierto… pero ¡qué mal!, aún no me he presentado- se levantó del asiento, por lo que la bruna supuso que el alcohol ya hizo su efecto- ¡Kaede Fukusawa, ese es mi nombre!

-Je, je: ya veo… Mi nombre es Yoriko Nikaido: soy médico.

El joven le sonrió: nuevamente, se le vinieron los colores al rostro… Se abanicó con la mano, tratando de pasar el bochorno con la excusa del clima, pero se enteró pronto que el rubio no tenía puesta su mirada en ella…

Esa mirada: esa mirada era la misma que la de su paciente…

-Conoces a Shouji…

El muchacho levantó la cabeza, en dirección hacia la joven: ¿cómo lo supo?... Intentó no dar de lleno con el tema, pues era algo chocante tratarlo de buenas a primeras.

La muchacha, con una sonrisa sencilla, se acarició el cuello, con la vista esquiva-… Tienes ese mismo dolor que sus ojos: parece ser un deja vú…

Te equivocas…- Yoriko lo miró nuevamente, captando su atención-… Apenas y conozco a Shouji: yo—yo conocí a Natsumi…

* * *

El teniente abrió los ojos, miró a su alrededor: de pronto, una sombra se tornó bastante familiar…

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?- espetó Shouji, recibiendo una leve sonrisa del muchacho.

-Nada que te interese, hombre:… por lo menos, ¡ah!, nada que está ya aquí…- musitó con melancolía.

La furia del joven aumentó, si era ya posible.

-Quiero que te largues…

-… Eso no lo decides tú: ¡ajá!- tomó la foto de Natsumi: sus ojos se iluminaron al verla- Oh, Tokairin: eres un hijo de puta. Mira que recibir tal regalo…

Se sentía inmensamente inútil: ¿por qué no murió junto con ella, por qué seguía vagando en este mundo, si no tenía armas con qué defenderse?

Lo odiaba: odiaba a ese tipejo salido de la nada, odiaba todo lo que era remembranza del hombre que jamás volvería a ser.

-… Debes estar saltando de gusto…- dijo el teniente, a lo que Kaede volteó a verlo- El verme así, sin poder sacarte la cresta…

-En parte, pero no eres centro de mi universo, Shouji: y no, no me da gusto el verte allí, medio en vida… _Debió haber sobrevivido ella…_- contestó para sus adentros.

Ambos intercambiaron miradas: Kaede tenía algo que decirle, pero no conseguía armarse de valor.

-… Lo que tengas que decir, dilo ya, hijo de puta- hizo sobresaltar al rubio- Me cargan tus hilarantes conversaciones…

El rubio se sentó en la silla de madera, cerca de la cama del teniente: por su mirada, lo que iba a contarle no auspiciaba buenas noticias… Kaede se sacó el casco: revolvió sus cabellos, incómodo por tener que ser él quien le diera una noticia tan pesarosa.

-… Hace dos días me encontré con Takeshi…

La mirada del teniente cambió de forma abrupta: el blondo siguió con su discurso.

-Estaba en un bar, cercano a la ciudad: le di el pésame y estuvimos conversando un rato… Bueno, a lo que quiero llegar es que-… Hablamos de Natsumi: acerca de lo que va a hacer con su cuerpo…

No quería estar en el momento, pero los pasos de Yoriko se detuvieron al escuchar acerca de un tema tan delicado.

No quiso ser impertinente. Cerró la puerta y fue de vuelta a la cocina.

Retomó la tarea a medias que dejó para la cena: tomó el cuchillo y comenzó a rebanar las verduras. Estaba tan afanada en su labor, que no se dio cuenta y se pasó a llevar con el servicio.

Apretó su palma, de donde comenzó a salir sangre: justamente, Kaede ingresó a la cocina y vio tal herida.

-Dios, Yoriko…

* * *

-Itai…- musitó Yoriko, cuando sintió el contacto con el alcohol.

Sacó el algodón y comenzó a vendar la mano.

-No debieras descuidarte así: mira qué fea está… No puedo dejarlos solos: no, hasta que te recuperes de esto…

Pero Yoriko no veía la tan mencionada herida: sus pensamientos atravesaban el límite de carne y hueso que atendían su herida.

Se sentía extraña: la piel le hormigueaba con ese tacto tan cuidadoso. Vio de soslayo a Kaede, a ese tipo salido de la nada, el que le provocaba tales sensaciones con algo tan burdo, para su profesión, como el curar una herida casi superficial… y se dio cuenta de cuán vacía estaba su vida.

De golpe vinieron los recuerdos de abrazos, caricias, del sexo oculto en lugares públicos, ¡maldita sea, de un simple enlace de manos! Lo vetado, lo prohibido: no recordaba cuándo tomó la decisión de amargarse la vida.

Y las lágrimas bordearon sus ojos, y la herida aún escocía…

Tanto tiempo: tanto tiempo sin sentir la calidez de una mano amiga, de alguien que se preocupara por ella.

Kaede vio a la muchacha: tenía la cabeza gacha, y estaba llorando.

-L-lo lamento, Yoriko: ¿te duele mucho?- dejó de vendarla, para tomarla entre las suyas.

Ella asentía, sin dejar de llorar.

_-"D-duele, duele mucho… Duele todavía… Hisashi…"._

Continuará…


	3. Colchón de espinas

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**III**

La dejó recostada: tenía los ojos hinchados, y aun así le parecía un encanto.

… Lamentablemente, tenía una gran rapidez para catalogar de encanto a cualquier damisela en peligro, pero sintió la alerta que transmitía su cuerpo: como si alguien la protegiese de sí mismo.

Kaede se incorporó, con la vista puesta en la muchacha.

-… Tranquila: no voy a lastimarte…

Le sacó los lentes y los puso en el velador, cercano a su cama improvisada, y salió de su habitación.

* * *

Se acercó a la cama de Shouji: al parecer, algo lo tenía muy entretenido.

-¿Qué es lo que ves tanto?

El muchacho no le contestó. Bufó a causa de su testarudez- Dios, hombre: que no te pudrirás, de siquiera dirigirme la palabra…- el rubio se apoyó en la ventana, tratando de observar lo que el teniente le ocultaba- … Si no terminas con tu orgullo, no morirás y vas a quedar para semilla…

Y de tanto buscarlo lo encontró, pero no era algo agradable: un solo estallido lo tiró contra la pared, a lo que brotó un poco de sangre, de la comisura de su boca, de la que se percató al limpiarse con su manga-… Malditos cabrones…

Era un estallido de fuegos, no precisamente artificiales: la ciudad tenía focos de rebelión, los que iban ganando terreno, con el pasar de los días.

El pueblo marroquino estaba perdido: los soldados, que estaban al pie del cañón, lo sabían perfectamente. Y Kaede con Tokairin no eran la excepción.

-… Deberías irte, Fukusawa…- el rubio observó a Shouji, quien no quitaba la vista de la ciudad, envuelta en llamas- Esto es una muerte anunciada: nada de lo que hicimos, hacen o sigan haciendo va a detenerlos…- volvió la vista a Kaede, convencido de lo que iba a ocurrir- Esto está muerto...

-Y a sabiendas de ello, no dudaste en permanecer aquí, a sufrir: ¡qué patético, ¿no?

El teniente le sonrió y Kaede captó en seguida.

Bueno, él también optó por el camino erróneo, pero a Tokairin lo recompensó la plenitud de sentirse amado.

Sí, patético: sin lugar a dudas…

* * *

Kaede se dedicó a sacar los escombros resultantes de los golpes de anoche.

Yoriko estaba en la habitación de Shouji, pero miraba atentamente los movimientos del rubio japonés. El teniente observaba a la muchacha y vio en sus ojos la esperanza de salir de la soledad en la que se auto enclaustró.

-… Es un completo payaso…

La chica de lentes miró a su paciente, extrañada por tal afirmación: salida de la nada.

-¿Qué dices?

-Apenas sabe lo que desea: tiene admiradoras por donde ni siquiera te imaginas. No entiendo cómo es tan querido, si es tonto como culo…- Tokairin seguía con su discurso, sin que Yoriko captase de quién hablaba.

-…N-no te entiendo…

-… Es obvio: Natsumi tenía ese mismo efecto, pero no se compara con su gracia… ¡Ahh!: no, no, señor: ella siempre fue especial para mí…

Después del bostezo, cayó en la somnolencia: Yoriko comenzó a reír solapadamente. Shouji hablaba medio dormido, y le provocó una ternura inmensa el escucharle decir cosas tan irrelevantes.

A veces, el hablar de sentimientos tan grandes como el dolor y sufrimiento no la hacían sentir bien, capaz de sobrellevarle.

Al ver que estaba durmiendo y que Kaede seguía en su labor de limpieza, Yoriko tomó el diario de la muchacha y se sentó cerca de la ventana: tal vez sería una maldad, el leer para sí lo que el muchacho intentó por variadas ocasiones que hiciese para él…

… Pero, quizás, podía obviar los sucesos que había vivido antes…

Tomó el diario y comenzó con la lectura.

* * *

Se refregaba una y otra vez los labios, tratando se pasar lo más desapercibida posible. Maldito día, ¡condenado Tokairin y sus maneras de hacerle saber su interés hacia ella! Se lo había pedido, casi con exclusividad, y no le dio la mayor relevancia.

-¡Natsumi, la cena está lista!

Miró con odio hacia la puerta, de donde provenía el llamado: deseo, por una vez en la vida, poseer rayos X y exterminar a la mujer que hacía pensar que todos los propósitos puestos en ella iban a hacerle bien.

Matrimonio, matrimonio: ¡que se casara ella, entonces!

No quería pensar más: el siquiera atender a ese petitorio absurdo, ¡tan absurdo! Volver a ser la muñeca en una casa grande, eso era lo que deseaba para su futuro…

… Lo que la descolocaba, sin embargo, no era tal hecho…

* * *

-… Me voy…

Dejó sus hortalizas y se levantó para mirarle: el teniente se veía cabizbajo, desde hace mucho tiempo ya, y las señales se le clavaban en la cabeza como rompecabezas.

Bufó y siguió en su tarea, aunque se le veía notoriamente más descompuesta.

-¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

Ahora, el sorprendido era él: en realidad, pensó seriamente si es que alguna vez Natsumi se mostraría sorprendida de algo.

-… ¿Lo sabías?

-Je, tonto… Eres como un libro abierto…- sonrió la bruna, mientras tomaba la canasta y se incorporaba frente a él- Además, dudo que te traigan sólo para un viaje de placer a África: la pelea es en el continente europeo… No soy tan boba, Tokairin: mi padre lo hacía constantemente. Bueno,…- se limpió las manos en el delantal blanco, preparándose para la despedida- creo que esto llegó hasta aquí, ¿no es así?- le tendió la mano, pero Shouji no la recibió.

Se veía indeciso, algo turbado: la bruna, intuyendo a lo que iba tal actitud, intentó retroceder, pero le sujetó la mano-… quisiera ofrecerte algo…

-Tokairin, por favor…- Natsumi sonrió nerviosa, pero el muchacho la seguía donde intentara escapar. La bruna abrió los ojos, totalmente desesperada- Oye, es en serio: ¿es que te has vuelto loco?

El muchacho quedó de rodillas, enfrente de ella, y el mundo comenzó a darle vueltas- He esperado mucho tiempo para llegar a esto: te ruego que lo aceptes…

Vio que su otra mano buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su uniforme.

Natsumi veía de un lado a otro: observó, con terror, que su madrina estaba viendo la escena. Al coincidir sus miradas, la mujer hizo un gesto de victoria. La bruna cayó al piso, negando una y mil veces con su cabeza.

-¿Natsumi?- el teniente la tiene del brazo, pero rehúsa a abrir los ojos- Vamos, que no es tan terrible…

-¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto, Tokairin?, ¡quiero que te detengas ahora!

-¿Ah?

La bruna abrió los ojos: allí estaba el teniente, pero nada del supuesto anillo de compromiso. En cambio, una pulsera con unas rosas artifiales decoraba su muñeca. La mirada extrañada se extendió hasta dar con la mirada de Tokairin.

-Harán una fiesta, con motivo de despedida de los soldados: quisiera saber si puedes venir conmigo…

La joven bufó, más relajada. Sin embargo, la respuesta que esperaba no llegó a sus labios- Lo siento, teniente: mi madrina no me deja salir de aquí…

-¡Yo le pido permiso!: iremos un buen grupo de gente, te recogeré y traeré temprano… Dios, ¡que le daré mi palabra de cuidarte!

Natsumi no entendía ese ataque de espontaneidad, pero el muchacho sabía que era un avance: no le rechazó de primera… Y tenía que darle la batalla al miedo que los distaba a ambos.

-… Por favor…- le tomó las manos, lo que provocó en Natsumi sonrojo- Déjame llevarte conmigo: sólo di que sí a este capricho…

-… Tokairin…- musitó, enternecida por la mirada del teniente- Ah, de acuerdo: no me hago cargo de las represalias de mi madrina…

Un solo momento de silencio: al instante siguiente, un Shouji eufórico daba vueltas a Natsumi, quien gritaba por ayuda y que la bajara de una buena vez.

Sólo esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.

* * *

Llevaba una tela en los brazos, corriendo de un lugar a otro, mientras Natsumi comía tomates, uno tras otro. Finalmente, escuchó un bufido y celebraciones.

-Que no me casaré con él, madrina: ahora, déjeme comer en paz…- masculló, con un tomate a medio digerir.

-Oh, vamos, dame el gusto: me tomó toda una tarde confeccionarlo…

Le dio una mirada de soslayo, para luego levantarse enfrente de la vestimenta: era de color aguamarina, sin tirantes, entallado hasta finalizar las caderas para caer en pliegues rectos hasta los pies.

-… Vaya…- musitó la bruna- Está muy bonito…

-¡Ajá!- asintió la señora- Y quedará precioso con estos zapatos…

Las facciones de sorpresa pasaron radicalmente al espanto, al ver los tacos blancos que componían el conjunto que, por desgracia, debería usar.

-No, no-no-no-no-no-no, ¡no!: ¡no voy a usar esos zancos, de ninguna manera!- movía las manos frenéticamente, como un escudo ante lo inevitable.

-¡Oh, vamos!: este vestido—

-Olvida los chantajes de generación, madrina: dudo que mi padre haya usado esa vestimenta, a menos que hayas omitido información por encubrir la vergüenza- se burló Natsumi, a lo que la señora frunció el ceño.

El timbre las desconcentró a ambas: el teniente ya había llegado, y ella no se encontraba lista aún.

-… ¡Ya, ya, ya, ya: usted aceptó acompañarlo y tiene que cumplir su palabra! Arréglese ahorita mismo…- le dijo, arrastrándola hacia la habitación con ropa y todos los accesorios. Ya en el cuarto, la señora fue en dirección a la puerta, arreglándose el cabello y limpiando sus manos en la falda gruesa que usaba.

-¡Bienvenido, teniente! A mala hora ha llegado usted: la niña todavía no está lista… Pero ¡siéntese, siéntese!- le obligó a caer sobre un sofá- Le traeré una limonada: no me tardo…

El pobre Tokairin había pasado toda la tarde intentando arreglar su cabello rebelde: lo tenía prácticamente engomado, con unas flores en la mano y sumamente nervioso. Natsumi lo consideraba un amigo, aún hasta estas instancias, y quería formalizar algo que precedía la inexistencia de cualquier interés amoroso, por parte de la muchacha.

No le dijo nada, en el instante en el que intuyó, estaba nerviosa por creerle con pretensiones del tipo marital, pero ya desde hace tiempo quería que la bruna mostrara más atención hacia él que a los cuentos de sus peripecias en el campo de batalla.

Se sentía sumamente raro: se le iba la mano por desordenar su cabello, ordenar las cosas que estaban botadas en el comedor e irse por donde mismo había llegado. Nada de lo que le ocurría tenía la menor lógica en su mente,…

Nada de lo que hacía lo tenía: nada, hasta que la respuesta la vio salir con ella del cuarto…

* * *

-… Me acuerdo de ese momento…- Yoriko dio un bote, ante la sorpresiva participación del teniente- A-aquella vez, fue la primera que usó un vestido y tacones…- sonrió, casi iluminándose su cara al rememorarla- se veía… tan hermosa- suspiró, con aire enamorado.

La muchacha se sentía conmovida por su melancolía: abrió la siguiente página y cayó una foto al piso. La tomó y observó con sumo cuidado: cayó en cuenta que se trataba de la misma fiesta aludida en ese pasaje del diario.

Era un grupo de soldados, en una celebración de despedida: pudo localizar a Natsumi, con el vestido puesto y, con esfuerzo, logró dar con el teniente.

Un joven de traje, con un rango notoriamente más elevado que el resto de sus compañeros, de ojos claros y cabello peinado: estaba tomando el antebrazo de su acompañante, y el solo gesto le evocaba una dulzura y cuidado al tacto que pocas veces había visto.

-Era usted muy apuesto, teniente…

-Gracias por el piropo, pequeña…- musitó Tokairin, lo que provocó que Yoriko se sonrojara- Tenía unos veinte años: ella era una chiquilla de quince. P-pareciera que todo estaba guiado para un total fracaso: mientras ella pensaba en sus soldaditos de plomo, yo buscaba una mujer que me diera hijos y que permaneciera a mi lado… A pesar de ello, y por primera vez en mi vida, jamás volví a sentir la felicidad plena que tuve al estar a su lado…

Observó detenidamente un detalle: un muchacho, de cabello largo, estaba arriba de Natsumi, y tenía la vista fija en la aludida.

-Quizás, usted pueda decirme quién es él…- le señaló la persona en la foto, y las facciones en el rostro de Tokairin se endurecieron.

Olvidarlo, ¡cómo podría alguna vez olvidarlo!: el rostro afable que ocultaba el puñal que lo alejó de Natsumi para siempre.

-… No lo recuerdo: debió ser un soldado de otro frente…- mintió el teniente, desentendiéndose de lo que estaba observando.

-P-pero, si usted dijo que era su pelotón: era el teniente de esa hueste, ¿no es así?

-¡Ya le dije que no lo recuerdo!- gritó enfurecido, botando, de un manotazo, el diario con la foto. La muchacha se asustó: tomó las cosas y se fue de la habitación.

Fue lo suficientemente claro, pero aún tenía la duda de quién era ese sujeto y cuál era la razón de ese desprecio tan repentino, por parte del teniente…

-… Créeme: tiene sus razones…- Yoriko dio otro salto: la foto cayó de entre sus manos, a lo que el capitán la tomó del piso.

-U-¿Usted lo conoce?

La miró fijamente, para dar nuevamente con la imagen-… por desgracia…

* * *

-¡Está lista! Pueden retirarse…

Todos salieron de sus puestos: Tokairin, a duras penas, lograba que Natsumi diera unos cuantos pasos.

-Mi madrina es una estúpida, esta fiesta es estúpida,… ¡ah, se me olvidaba!- frunció el ceño para el teniente- Y todo por tu culpa.

-Vamos, Natsumi, dame crédito: hay muy buena comida, y éste ha sido el único momento en el que has caminado con estos tacones… Espera unos minutos más y podrás sacártelos: mira bien…- señaló hacia un rincón del salón, colocando su brazo tras su cuello para hacerlo- te aseguro que, como van, dudo que resistan sobrios quince minutos más…

-Muy borrachos serán tus amiguitos, pero yo no resisto ni un minuto más- hizo a un lado el brazo confianzudo de Shouji y, sin esperar, se sacó los tacones y los lanzó a un basurero, ante la mirada atónita de los presentes- ¡Ahh, qué gustito!: ¿no quieres probar?

Un solo bufido fue la respuesta: el teniente no podía manejar la vorágine de sensaciones explosivas de su acompañante- No te preocupes, que estaré bien así…

La bruna sonríe, a lo que Tokairin le acaricia la mejilla: los ojos de Natsumi se abren a más no poder, al observar la mirada profunda del teniente sobre ella.

La apabulla ese chico: con sus buenos modales, con esas historias tan entretenidas. La cercanía que jamás pensó tener con nadie…

* * *

Kaede tomó uno de sus puros favoritos: un par de chispadas y gimió ronco del gusto. Un par de bocanadas, hasta que se dio la vuelta y se cayó del susto: Yoriko estaba con las manos en jarra, con el rictus contraído a más no poder.

-… Ejé…- la saludó con la mano, la cual escondió con prisa, al darse cuenta del objeto que lo culpaba- ¿puedo explicarlo?

-… No necesita explicarlo…- tomó su mano, arrancándole el contaminante: tomó una jarra de cerveza bien helada y lo metió adentro, acompañado de los lagrimones de Fukusawa- … Basta con botarlo…

-¡¿Tenía que ser en la jarra cervecera, mujer?

La mirada desafiante hizo sudar frío al capitán- ¿Le cabe alguna duda?...

-… Usted me ha ganado, señorita…- levantó las manos, como si nada tuviese que ver con lo acaecido- Estoy a sus pies…- se agachó, con la "buena suerte", por parte del capitán, que Yoriko usaba una falda corta.

Un silencio momentáneo, a lo que proceden un tronar de muñecas, la súplica sin efecto del capitán y un chichón del porte de un coco.

* * *

-Vaya, así que está despierto…

Movió lentamente los párpados: rodeó la habitación con su mirada, hasta llegar a la dulce voz de la enfermera.

-… Usted nunca pierde, ¿cierto?- musitó el teniente, a lo que Yoriko ríe quietamente, mientras estira las cortinas de la habitación.

-… Hoy tendremos día de limpieza, así que…- se limpió las manos en una fuente con agua y alcohol- Le cambiaré las vendas más temprano: espero no le moleste…

-… En absoluto: estoy a su disposición…- le sonrió de forma tenue.

Fukusawa estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observando a la muchacha trabajar: le picó el ánimo, el verla tan cercana a Tokairin… Siempre tenía ese efecto con la gente.

Ahora que lo observaba bien, le daba lástima el estado de ese pobre hombre: todo maltrecho, sin ninguna alma piadosa que estuviese con él, para poder charlar como camaradas…

… Y el golpe le llegó de lleno: intentó borrar esa imagen de su mente. De seguro, podría intentar hacer un esfuerzo dantesco y arreglar las diferencias, pero, tras los golpes bajos sufridos por su mano derecha, poco o nada tenía de confianza en que tal altruismo tuviese acogida en alguna parte…

¡Cómo olvidarlo!: el culpable de su estado y la muerte de Natsumi…

* * *

El muchacho se quedó dormido, producto de la morfina extra que le prodigó Yoriko: terminó de vendar a Shouji, cuando da en cuenta de la presencia del blondo.

-… No me ha pedido volver a leerle del diario…- posó su mirada en el recién dormido-… Quizás, ya cayó en cuenta de la inutilidad de sufrir, atormentado en recuerdos…- tomó el libro, dispuesta a guardarlo en un armario viejo, cuando el capitán toma su antebrazo, negándole con la cabeza.

La muchacha frunció el ceño, extrañada por la acción de Fukusawa.

* * *

-… No es porque no quiera: yo, no lo sé…- tomó el diario de la enfermera-… Pienso que no deberías seguir leyéndole…

-¿Y el porqué de ello?

Clavó su mirada avellanada en la muchacha, pero era distinta a la que siempre tenía el capitán: era una calculadora, doliente…

-… Sinceramente, no creo que seas capaz de engullir lo que viene ahora…

Yoriko se apoya delante de la mesa, mientras el estofado sigue burbujeando…

-¿A qué te refieres con "engullirlo"?: ¿qué debo saber que no sé ahora?

-… Te lo diré, en cuanto me hagas una promesa…

Levantó las cejas, algo escéptica del cambio tangencial del siempre alegre Kaede- Dime de qué se trata…

-… En cuanto termines de leer este diario,- tomó el susodicho y se acercó hasta ella lentamente-… en cuanto sepas todo lo que ha ocurrido y lo que te tiene tan intrigada,…- se para frente a ella y toma su mano.

Siente frío: el contacto de sus manos con los tubitos que deposita Kaede en su mano la hace estremecer, mientras el capitán continuaba con su discurso- … me prometerás, sin titubeos, que harás lo correcto…

Se hace un paso atrás, ante la mirada aún confusa de la bruna: la mirada cobriza se desliza, desde la figura imponente del muchacho frente a sí, hasta la mano empuñada con lo otorgado.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver un puñado de morfina, lo suficiente como para matar a un par de caballos.

-… En cuanto termines lo que te ha pedido,- Yoriko mira, con terror, hacia Kaede- vas a terminar su sufrimiento: lo adormecerás y te irás lo más rápidamente del lugar…

… La verdad de la historia,

… a cambio de su vida.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola a todas! Bueno, palabra cumplida: el tercer capítulo...

Bueno, eh? Suspenso... Me agrada XDDD

Yaps, espero que les haya gustado: opiniones recibidas, háganme saber que esta sección está viva XD

Un beso a todas: saludos a mi compañera de trabajo ^^

Nos vemos en Las armas, las letras y tu corazón!

Adieu ^^


	4. El sentimiento silente

"**Miro el cielo que ya no tiene colores,**

**ya no veo el sol y son grises las flores:**

**mi única verdad son tus ojos, muy dentro de mí.**

**Dos fotografías tan sólo han quedado**

**Que, sobre mi cama, el tiempo ha dejado**

**La distancia que nos divide me duele también.**

**Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás…**

**Eres viaje que no tiene meta: no busca un destino**

**Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo, aquí.**

**Y me siento yo solo, pero sé,**

**Como tú, el amor encontraré...**

**De ti, no sé nada: tan sólo tu nombre,**

**y tu voz la escucho tan sólo en canciones: **

**son las emociones que hablan de nosotros dos…**

**Si no te vas, mi amor tendrás…**

**Eres viaje que no tiene meta: no busca un destino**

**Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo, aquí.**

**Y me siento yo solo, pero sé,**

**Como tú, el amor encontraré...**

**Cambia el cielo, y veo **

**El amor,**

**que tú llevas, dentro de ti ...**

**Eres viaje que no tiene meta: no busca un destino**

**Eres tierra de nadie, donde me quedo contigo, aquí.**

**Y me siento yo solo, pero sé,**

**Como tú, el amor encontraré...**

**Sonhora, "El amor"**

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**IV**

El corazón se le estrujó en la mano: seguía la mirada penetrante de Kaede, pero ella se encontraba fuera de este mundo. Sin siquiera decir palabra, topó con el hombro del soldado y salió con celeridad del lugar.

-Yoriko, por favor: escúchame…- su respuesta dio contra la puerta, erigida como un mural que deseaba no atravesara-No quiero hacerte daño… Vamos, ven aquí. Tienes que entenderlo: yo—No quiero que te ilusiones… Él lo ha decidido así: no podemos ser egoístas…

Iba a retirarse, tras escuchar el mutismo por su cuestionamiento, pero algo lo hace detener.

Unos muebles se removieron: rápidamente, la puerta se abrió, con una Yoriko enajenada de lo que acababa de haber escuchado.

-¿Egoísta, me dices?... ¡Qué tal te parece si marcamos, desde ahora, las diferencias entre tú y yo, antes de que te desaparezcas en tu hoyo y no vuelvas a verme!

El capitán frunció el ceño: aún no comprendía a lo que intentaba llegar…

-¿Por qué querría tal cosa?

-¡No contestes como si fuera una maldita sugerencia!- gritó Yoriko, a lo que Kaede quedó en silencio-… No vuelvas, ¡no te atrevas, nunca más en tu vida, a decirme qué es lo que debo o no debo hacer, o cuán ruin pueden ser mis pensamientos, según tus putos preceptos de moralidad! Has matado y has enterrado cuerpos sin rostro, ¡¿te han pedido, alguna vez, algún pariente, hermano, amigo, novia, que les cierres los ojos, después de desvivirte por recuperarle?- Kaede cortó una exhalación, intuyendo cuál era el origen de su dolor- ¿Has sentido el desgarro, aquí,-señaló, golpeándose el pecho- en el centro de tu alma, cuando te piden, te ruegan porque atenúes su dolor, y eres incapaz de siquiera ponerte en pie? No tienes idea, capitán Kaede Fukusawa: ¡te lo presento! Esta es la maldita guerra que hemos iniciado… ¡Ese es el maldito martirio que deben vivir todos los que tienen un poco de corazón por el que no tiene quien le deje una flor en la tumba!

-Yoriko, yo—

-No, Kaede: no tienes idea…- musitó, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- No puedes sentir, siquiera imaginar, el dolor de verte atada de manos: es algo que te deja sin aliento… Es algo que no te deja vivir…

Se va del lugar, sin que Kaede haga un nuevo intento por retenerla.

Antes de llegar a la puerta, ladea un tanto el rostro, cubierto por sus flequillos.

-… No tocaré a Shouji: lo protegeré y cuidaré, hasta que pueda salir de su estado crítico. Es mi deber como enfermera…- volvió a darle la espalda totalmente, para finiquitar sus palabras-… Usted cumpla con el suyo: aquí no se le necesita más…

Un replicar de botas y el cierre de la puerta.

Kaede toma el diario, con tristeza: lo posa en la mesa y se va a su habitación.

* * *

Era de día: el sol salía tímidamente entre las nubes. Frente a la casona, el jeep del ejército traía nuevas municiones y, con ello, Kaede se despedía de esta parte de la historia…

-¡Lamento la tardanza, capitán!: anoche, la ciudad estaba franqueada, de lado a lado…

-… No tan sólo la ciudad…- musitó Kaede, a lo que el soldado le mira con extrañeza- Nada, soldado: partamos enseguida…

El muchacho se apresuró a ir al volante: el capitán se iba a meter en la parte trasera de la camioneta, pero antes, le da una última mirada a la ventana superior.

Yoriko lo estaba observando: sus ojos dejaron de ser destellantes y limpios. Ahora, eran un par de océanos indescifrables…

-¿Qué ocurre, Yoriko?- musitó el teniente, ante su atención al exterior.

-¿Ocurre algo, capitán?- le llama la atención un cabo.

Ambos terminan el contacto visual, con una simple y absurda respuesta.

-No ocurre nada…

Él se sube a la camioneta: da dos golpes, y el vehículo se echa a perder entre el polvo de la arenilla roja marroquina. Ella, ante su desaparición, cierra las cortinas y sigue en su rutina de orden…

Aparentemente, nada había cambiado: ella seguía en tierra extranjera, tratando de mejorar a un muerto en vida,…

Pero ¿podía seguir con este escape?...

Al parecer, la melancolía hizo nido en las tierras perdidas de su Marruecos…

* * *

Yoriko trapea el piso, una y otra vez, como ensañándose con él, mientras Shouji la sigue con la mirada.

-… Esa maldita, ¡esa maldita mancha!- masculla, a lo que el teniente saca la voz.

-Hey, creo que es una marca de la madera…

Yoriko frunció el ceño: se sostuvo en el trapero, con la mano en la cintura, y sonrió, socarrona- Eh, no: no he estado toda la mañana limpiando una marca, ¿de acuerdo?- siguió en su trabajo, mascullando en bajo- ¡Dios, ¿es que creen que soy estúpida?

-… No he dicho eso, Yoriko: es una marca…

Golpeó el trapero contra el piso: le lanzó una mirada furibunda, a lo que el teniente le sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Apuestas?

* * *

La risa del muchacho era tenue, pero se escuchaba claramente: la enfermera lo miraba con enojo, de vez en cuando, pero internamente agradecía el haberla sacado de su ensimismamiento con Kaede.

-… No puedo creer que haya pasado toda la mañana limpiando una marca…

-Vamos, pequeña: admite que fue gracioso- dijo Tokairin, ya más calmado- Ahora, quiero que cumplas con tu promesa…

-Pero, Shouji—

Levantó una ceja, esperando que cumpliera lo dicho: la bruna suspiró, cansada de advertirle acerca de las frutas sin madurar y de los daños a la salud. Salió fuera de la habitación: momentos después, vuelve con un tiesto con ciruelas verdes en sus manos.

Se paró enfrente de él, incapaz de acceder a su pedido…

-… Esto puede provocarte una intoxicación de muerte, Shouji…

-Ah, ah, ah: comenzamos con las patrañas. ¿Es que acaso la enfermera Nikaido no puede con una promesa?

-Ahg, ya me empezaba a extrañar tu cordialidad: que te sientan provecho…- le puso el tiesto al lado, y se iba a retirar, cuando Tokairin hizo un gesto débil con la mano.

Un bufido: se sentó a su lado y sacó un puñado de la fruta. Se comía una ella, y le daba una al teniente.

Sentía el crujiente sonido de la fruta, en contacto con sus dientes: estaba complacido, como hacía tiempo ya no lo sentía. La fruta le dejaba un sabor agridulce que remembraba tiempos mejores, donde el lugar y el dinero no importaba: tan sólo el hacer compañía…

Y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas: porque su única razón de vivir estaba lejos, y el odio contra la persona que seguía en esta tierra, sin sentido, que lo encadenaba cada vez más y más a esa cama, a una existencia miserable…

Y Yoriko veía las lágrimas caer: deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, poder aliviar su dolor…

Tomó el libro, incapaz de poder confortarle en algo que ni siquiera podía manifestar emoción, y recapituló en donde había quedado.

* * *

-Malditos zapatos: no saben cuánto los odio…- masculló la joven, enfrascada en su reto a los tacones que la habían hecho sufrir gran parte de la velada.

Estaba tan ensimismada en ello, juntando agua caliente en un recipiente, que no dio cuenta por el hombre que la estaba observando,…

… Desde el primer momento en el que puso pie en la fiesta de los suboficiales.

-… Debes de ser esa muchacha…- Natsumi se dio vuelta, e inmediatamente se puso de pie, en posición defensiva: pues, la persona que le estaba hablando se amparaba en la oscuridad.

-¿Eres feo o cobarde? ¡Muéstrate a la luz!

-Hey, calma…- el eco de pisadas de bota militar inundaron la habitación: salió a la luz un muchacho, alto y trigueño, de ojos azules oceánicos- No quise asustarte: no es ni lo uno ni lo otro.

El silencio inundó el sector: Natsumi sólo atinó a musitar una leve disculpa, con los ojos gachos, pero al chico pareció no haberle molestado.

-No te preocupes: suelo causar tal impacto en las mujeres…

Natsumi le miró, con el ceño fruncido y una sonrisa ladeada.

-Hey, se ve feo…- siguió la dirección de su mirada, a lo que respondió.

-No tanto como se verá mañana… ¡Hey!- el oficial tomó su pie, descubriendo en el acto su muslo, al cual tapó, y, de paso, estampó una cachetada en la blanca piel del militar- Eres un—

-Hey, tienes mucha fuerza…- midió a simple vista, al tomarle el brazo agresor- pero no tienes idea de quién soy, ¿o me equivoco?

Todavía alterada por el hecho, observó atentamente el atuendo militar del desconocido: las insignias brillantes en su solapa la hicieron darse cuenta de su condición de capitán.

-Usted no me asusta con sus rangos, que le quede claro…

-Y no es mi intención, muchacha: sólo pensé, debido a que tu compañía te ha dejado sola, hacerte la velada más agradable…

Natsumi seguía reacia a su cercanía, pues lograba intuir las intenciones de aquel extraño: el capitán le tomó el mentón con firmeza, ante la rigidez corporal que presentaba- Pero si tienes un rostro hermosísimo: aún con tu rictus fruncido. Podrías pasarlo muy bien, conmigo a tu lado…

-Más le vale el soltarle…

Miró de soslayo al que había llegado.

Era el teniente Toukairin. Al percatarse de quién se trataba, Natsumi sintió alivio: el capitán la soltó, por lo que inmediatamente la bruna fue hacia donde se encontraba el teniente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, sí: no ha pasado nada…- lo calmó, para no caldear los ánimos que, presumía, estaban ya en su punto de tirantez máxima.

-¡Por poco, Toukairin!- ambos se dieron vuelta a ver al muchacho: tenía un brillo malicioso en sus ojos- Debes tener cuidado en dejarle tan desprotegida: muchachas tan lindas, en estos sectores, son presas fáciles de caer en encantos…

-No te atrevas…- estaba por golpearle, cuando la bruna le detuvo del brazo.

-… Mejor hazle caso a tu noviecita: a menos que quieras quedarte aquí, Shouji. Siempre he sabido que no te dan los cojones para ir a pelear…

-¡Ya basta!: eres un asqueroso indeseable. ¡Vete ya!

El teniente la quedó mirando, incapaz de creer lo que había salido de la boca de Natsumi. Sin embargo, al capitán Kiohira pareció no importarle: le sonrió, con esa mirada penetrante que la dejó helada, y desapareció del lugar, tal cual como llegó.

* * *

Ambos caminaron, callados, en dirección al hogar de la bruna: al llegar a la puerta, Natsumi le tomó las manos al muchacho.

-Hey, tranquilo…- Shouji la observó con sorpresa, ante esa espontánea muestra de cariño- No soy una damisela en peligro, como habrás podido observar…

Sonrió, y el ambiente se volvió cálido en un instante: pero tan rápido como llegó, terminó, en cuanto el teniente cayó en cuenta de la realidad que se avecinaba-… Pero la situación será más fuerte e incómoda, en cuanto nos vayamos de aquí: ellos se quedarán… Daría la vida por la rectitud de mi tropa, pero de los más poderosos no me fío…

Se soltó lentamente de su mano, pero el teniente desistió- ¡No!,… no lo hagas…- y puso aquella mano en su mejilla.

Pareció que Natsumi tragaba pesarosa, que su ausencia no le era indiferente…

-Dios, y todavía te sorprendes: eres un caso perdido…- sonrió quedamente, adelantándose a lo que diría, a lo que pensaba- Cuánto tiempo me has atosigado con tu presencia, y piensas irte y que me quede sin más…

-… No quiero dejarte… En verdad te necesito…

-Lo superarás, querido…- le habló, burlesca: pero su actitud cambió luego. Se soltó de su mano, y comenzó a caminar lentamente por el prado, ensimismada en sus pensamientos- Te irás a Europa: vas a conocer a chicas muy lindas, mucho más educadas y femeninas que yo… Supe que la tal Miyuki viaja con ustedes, ¿no es así?

-Natsumi…

-Quisiera que quedáramos en paz: no deseo saber que vas a sufrir por mí, como si fuese tu madre…

Por primera vez, le daba la razón a la muchacha: nada sacaban con entristecerse por su alejamiento… Especialmente, por el simple hecho que no eran nada…

Y no por falta de ganas, por parte del teniente.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres, Natsumi?- se acercó peligrosamente a ella y tomó su rostro a dos manos- ¿Quieres que me olvide de ti, de todo lo que me has causado: de nuestro tiempo, juntos?

Y vio esos ojos oceánicos, turbulentos, en plena vorágine de sentimientos que le causaban miedo.

Sí, tenía miedo: porque la presencia del muchacho ya no le era indiferente… Porque su trato era añorado, muchas veces, en su soledad: y tal hecho la enfurecía y la hacía llorar.

Porque sabía que era un imposible, sin siquiera forjarse: su madrastra le dejó en claro la situación de las muchachas, en cuanto los "enamorados" militares vuelven a colocarse el casco y se van a la guerra.

A menos que se casara, y ser viuda joven…

¡No, no lo ataría innecesariamente!... No, a un capricho que pronto cedería con el tiempo y la distancia: porque él regresaría a salvo…

… Y ella, con todo el pesar, debía seguir adelante…

-… Tengo que entrar: me están esperando…

-No, no: por favor, contéstame…

-¿Qué quieres que te diga?, ¡es inútil que sigas insistiendo, Toukairin!- tomó sus manos y las tiró fuera de sí- ¡No sacarás nada, tratando de alimentar algo que no va a ocurrir! Dios, ¡resígnate y déjame en paz!

El muchacho bajó la cabeza, por un instante, lo que entendió Natsumi como rendición.

Poco duró el lapso: reafirmó la retención, pero en sus muñecas. La arrinconó contra el muro de su casa y la besó en los labios.

El pulso de Natsumi se fue a las nubes: se soltó del agarre, ya atenuado, del teniente, y arañó sus hombros, pero no hizo sino que el beso se profundizara. Estaba con escaso aire, y la determinación del teniente se afianzaba cada vez más.

Finalmente, cuando los brazos de la muchacha estaban lánguidos, cansados por el esfuerzo infructuoso de alejarle, Shouji la deja lentamente: le da un beso en la mejilla, la que acaricia con suma ternura- Nos veremos luego…

La respiración de Natsumi seguía errática, pero debió volver pronto a tierra, cuando el muchacho golpeó la puerta de su casa: la madrastra, apenas sacó la cabeza al aire, se vio impulsada hacia adentro por la bruna, quien no tardó en cerrar la puerta, sin siquiera agradecer la fiesta ni darle una despedida…

-Pero muchacha, ¡quién te entiende a ti!: me pides permiso para salir, y cuando lo logras, ¡espantas al único pretendiente que has tenido!

-¡Y no los necesito!- gritó, enojada, mientras hacía gárgaras con agua, por lo asqueada que se sentía por su primer beso.

Cerró la llave, y miró consternada sus manos.

No, no podía decir que era asco…

Estaba confundida nada más: y esa confusión estaba por terminar…

Toukairin se iría con su tropa: y, con él, se llevaría esta rara sensación que la dejaba tan vacía…

* * *

-… Su primer beso…- musitó, con nostalgia: el muchacho se había calmado un tanto, lo suficiente como para conversar con ella.

-… Ella era una chica muy campestre: rayaba en lo rudimentario… Yo estaba exacerbado, entre Goethe y otros escritores alemanes: supongo que no tenía la paciencia que ahora. En algún momento, debió agotarle tantos cambios…

-… Pero Natsumi, en verdad lo quería…

Le sonrió, con total franqueza.

-Tal vez, Yoriko: pero el sólo sentimiento no es suficiente…- miró hacia la foto, la que estaba en su mueble- Nada en ese mundo era suficiente…

* * *

Terminó por contar el dinero que tenía.

Vio, con decepción, que tenía de sobra, pero con nadie quien pudiese tenderle una mano e ir a comprar al pueblito vecino, no le servía de nada.

Guardó, con pesadumbre, todo el dinero en su bolsito, y lo dejó a un lado de su maleta.

Esperaba darle un gusto a su paciente, quien lo único que tenía bueno y sano era la boca: comía a todas horas y sin chistar, por algunos olvidos en el fuego, por parte suya. En un instante, sintió el peso de la soledad y deseó con fuerzas, no haber sido tan estúpida al haber alejado a Kaede de su lado.

Pero en cuanto se hizo, se deshizo el pensamiento: revolvió su cabeza, en espera de borrar tales pensamientos y tener algo de paz en su mente.

Ese chico quería matar a esa "alma de Dios".

Muy bien parecido y alegre pudo haber sido, pero el siquiera pensar en atentar en contra de alguien indefenso y bueno, como lo era el teniente Toukairin, era algo imperdonable.

… Aunque, él mismo le ha confirmado tal deseo…

-¡Ya basta, Yoriko!- golpeó la mesa, botando la fruta que estaba en un pocillo- Deja de pensar en estupideces, Yoriko…

Se golpeó ambas mejillas con las palmas, para desperezarse, y siguió con la rutina que tenía a medias. Era su única vía de escape en esas instancias…

* * *

Tomó cada una de las maletas y las puso en la montaña del resto: todos estaban despidiéndose… Siete años en este país: tan diametralmente distinto a Japón, y ya habían formado lazos de camarería con otras personas…

A él no le sorprende: si, en ese mismísimo instante, no quería dejar ese país…

Él, amante de las montañas y de los climas helados, sólo deseaba permanecer en ese lugar.

Si Natsumi se lo hubiese pedido, aunque sea un brillo cómplice en sus ojos, lo dejaba todo.

Pero la reacción fue contraria: a cambio suyo, Natsumi sabía cuál era la situación que les tocaba y que, de acuerdo a ello, no existía más salida que un amigable apretón de manos…

Ella, quien salía corriendo con tomates del huerto vecino sin que nadie pudiese darle alcance; quien jugaba a los pulsos, a pesar de las diez aplastantes victorias que siempre le llevaba por encima, con una sonrisa desafiante… No se negaba, como él, a tal realidad.

Ella lo sabía: sabía que jamás volvería a verlo.

Y era cursi, ridículamente trágico, que tal pensamiento se albergara en él y provocase un nudo en su pecho.

Porque también él conocía el destino trágico que le deparaba el destino: Natsumi es la única adolescente de una pareja de ancianos agricultores… En la generosa pobreza que les dejó, como herencia, el padre de la bruna, la única utilidad que les prestaría sería el casarla con alguien de gran poder adquisitivo.

Y temía mucho por ella: es tan inocente y rebelde… Una unión forzada sólo la orillaría a la autodestrucción.

Jamás se dejaría doblegar por nadie, y la gente de sociedad no acepta a personas capaces por pensar por sí solos.

-¡Teniente Toukairin!...- se levantó del pórtico, al ver a Miyuki corriendo hacia él.

La muchacha iba de amarillo, por lo que pudo divisarle fácilmente: llegó hasta él, con lágrimas en sus ojos- Teniente, lamento que se vaya…

-No se preocupe por mí, señorita Kobayakawa: vamos únicamente por diplomacias…- vio el enorme barco, el que sería su morada por un tiempo, y deseaba creer con todo su espíritu lo que sus labios afirmaban con fuerza- Pienso que, con lo pasado, nadie debería desear una guerra…

-Siempre rezaré por usted: porque vuelva a Marruecos y, bueno,- tomó su rostro, de forma sorpresiva- para que no se olvide de esto…

Sin previo aviso, la morena le dio un profundo beso.

Después de un tiempo determinado, se alejó lentamente, con una sonrisa en los labios…

… Pero se dio cuenta que, hace unos instantes, había dejado de ser el foco de atención.

Se dio vuelta, para encontrarse con la muchacha de unos años atrás.

Se veía sorprendida, triste,… impactada por lo que había presenciado: sin perder tiempo, se echó a perder del lugar…

Lo que no esperaba era que el teniente, desesperado, la hizo a un lado y salió corriendo del lugar.

* * *

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi, para de correr: es un malentendido!

Pero la muchacha no se detenía. Impulsado por la prisa, el teniente la agarra de los hombros y la tira contra el suelo: la bruna seguía en sus intentos de huir, arañándole el rostro y dando patadas a diestra y siniestra.

-¡D-déjame, estúpido!: ya—ya te has olvidado… ¡Cómo has podido!- y los golpes se vuelven más fuertes: sentía la piel hirviendo, lo que menguaba en sus fuerzas…

-Natsumi, Natsumi, ¿qué?—la tenía media desvanecida, entre sus brazos: puso su mano en la frente y se dio cuenta que volaba en fiebre- Dios, estás muy mal…

El sonido del barco indicaba que debían abordar: todos estaban ingresando al barco, pero el teniente no prestaba atención…

Un general fue a buscarle, pero Shouji seguía caminando, en dirección contraria.

-¡Teniente, por Dios: tenemos que abordar!

-No lo haré…

El hombre se quedó petrificado: era superior en rango, Toukairin siempre había sido considerado como un excelente cadete,…

… sin embargo, no titubeó en negar una orden.

-¡Teniente Toukairin, se lo advierto!

Y el muchacho se detuvo un instante, pero no para decir las palabras esperadas por el general…

-Comuníquele a mis superiores que, por ningún motivo, podré tomar el barco hoy…- miró a la muchacha, inconsciente, necesitada de él, y todo se esclareció en su mente- Dígales, por favor, que me quedaré por razones de fuerza mayor:… debo cuidar a mi prometida…

Continuará…

* * *

Hola, hola...

Bueno, todavía no se va, eh?: tiene un par de asuntos pendientes...

Se irá, la historia tendrá un final feliz?: ... quizás sí, quizás no: depende de lo que cataloguen como felicidad...

Besos y nos leemos, en la próxima entrega noticiosa de fics XD.


	5. Creo que te amo

La madrina estaba completamente confundida: ¿no era acaso Natsumi quien, con el cuerpo casi desecho, le pidió ir a despedirse del teniente?

¿Y no era acaso esa chica desmayada su sobrina, en los brazos del soldado que debía partir a Europa?

No entendía en absoluto, pero nada tenía que ver con la reacción del gruñón de su marido, quien dio mil maldiciones en contra de su sobrina…

No, no era esa misma reacción…

Ese muchacho, cual sea su apellido, su rango, su posición económica, dejó de lado la misión: seguramente, pasó de largo los improperios y órdenes de sus superiores, sólo por traer a la chica a su casa…

Y no tan sólo eso: trajo a un buen médico, y, dada la receta, corrió al pueblo más cercano, para poder comprarlo.

¡Vaya!: y eso que a Natsumi le tenía poca fe… Con esas ropas y los modales que tenía, ¡quién iba a pensarlo!

Caminó hasta la habitación, con el remedio preparado en la jarra, y se detuvo en el umbral de la habitación: el teniente le estaba cambiando el paño de su frente, para hundirlo en el cuenco de agua y reposarlo nuevamente en su frente.

-… Se ve un poco mejor…- musitó Toukairin, aunque tal oración era sólo para convencerse a sí mismo de tal deseo: tenía una mirada tan desolada que provocaba abrazarlo. La vida se le iba por la criatura que respiraba de forma acompasada en su lecho.

-Natsumi es una chica fuerte, muchacho…- la señora se sentó, con dificultad, al lado de su pequeña, ayudándose de su viejo bastón de madera- No sé qué habrá hecho para asustarle, pero le aseguro que tiene una salud de hierro: se debilitó, quizás, porque se desveló toda la noche de ayer…

El teniente se sorprendió por sus palabras: miró atentamente a Natsumi…

Habría jurado que se lo había tomado con total madurez y tranquilidad: ella misma se lo repetía, cada vez que lo veía decaer…

"_-Dios, y todavía te sorprendes: eres un caso perdido… Cuánto tiempo me has atosigado con tu presencia, y piensas irte y que me quede sin más…"_

Es cierto: lo había dicho, en aquella oportunidad.

Y se sintió un completo pelmazo: Natsumi, en verdad, le estaba tomando un sincero cariño, pero se obligó a pensar en el bienestar de él y, a pesar de quererle, jamás puso una sola condición.

Ni una caricia, ni una promesa: nada los unía, nada lo comprometía a él a darle nada.

¿Quién era el verdadero canalla: el que oculta lo que siente, por temor a posponer un mejor porvenir a quien quiere, o el que, aun con conciencia del amor que siente por el otro, se aleja, después de atosigarle con promesas que jamás tenía presupuestado cumplir?

No tenía, en absoluto, razón alguna para inculparle: quien deseaba avanzar en la relación, para concretarla, era él mismo…

Y ahora, comprendía, que haría falta mucho mérito, después de lo ocurrido esta tarde…

* * *

Siente el movimiento de la superficie en la que estaba acostado: miró hacia el frente y se incorporó rápidamente. Natsumi estaba sentada, apoyando el paño en su frente, sin ser consciente de su presencia: sólo trataba de ubicarse en el espacio.

Finalmente, dio con el teniente y casi le dio un infarto de la impresión.

-¡T-Tokairin, qué demonios haces aquí!

Estaba sonrojada: trataba de taparse lo más posible, pues sólo vestía una sudadera verde. La extrañeza del teniente ante tanto pudor, por parte de Natsumi, sólo se opacó al entender que debía darle una buena respuesta…

… Esa conversación se vio postergada cuando, sin proponérselo, estuvo frente a una escena de celos.

-Yo, la verdad…- se rascó la cabeza, alborotando su cabello, como era usual en él- deseaba hablar contigo… Por lo ocurrido en la tarde

La habitación quedó en total silencio: la bruna no cabía en sí de la impresión…

¿Conversar, conversar con ella: ese era el estúpido motivo, por el cual, dejó a toda su tropa en completo abandono, y desobedeció a un par de sus superiores?

-¿Qué?—musitó, todavía conmocionada por la respuesta: algo en sí la hizo estallar de la rabia- ¡¿Qué mierda estás diciendo:… y tu tropa, tus superiores, tu rango de teniente: es que acaso has perdido la razón?

Se había incorporado: el teniente se fue hasta el tope de la ventana, algo temeroso por la acción que realizaría la bruna… Pero era tal el estado de salud de la aludida, que ya habiendo dado un par de pasos se desequilibra y termina en el piso.

El "costal de huesos", como le había puesto cariñosamente su madrina, dio de un golpe seco contra el suelo: las maldiciones proferidas por Natsumi no evitaron, sino que alentaron que la risa espontánea de Toukairin saliera casi expulsado a chorro de su boca.

Alcanzó a taparse la boca, para no ser tan evidente, pero fue tan espontánea que era visible para cualquiera que estuviese presente:… especialmente, y por desgracia, para la protagonista de tal risotada.

Pero el golpe no llegaba, aunque el teniente no prestaba atención a tal cosa, más preocupado en sujetarse bien el estómago, con ataque de risa: Natsumi estaba asombrada de lo que ocurría ante sus ojos.

El teniente Toukairin, ¿riéndose? No, esa palabra no daba abasto para abarcar la verdadera interpretación de lo que estaba siendo espectadora: descollándose de la risa, ¡ese sí era el término adecuado!

Se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, y la impresión no daba tregua: la bruna, incapaz de reprenderle, cuando en verdad estaba maravillada por esa faceta suya que jamás había visto, terminó uniéndose al coro de risotadas que se había formado en ese lugar…

De pronto, unos golpes de palo en la puerta los detuvo.

-¡Niña malcriada, que son las siete de la mañana y tú haciendo tanto ruido: te daré unos varillazos que te dolerán hasta los veinte!

Era el padrino, quien no soportaba el ruido que hacían a esas horas de la mañana. Ambos quedaron en silencio, aunque sólo por un instante: sin poder soportarlo, al verse a las caras, volvieron a reírse con aún más fuerza.

* * *

**Mis dedos fríos y mi pelo….  
Que me golpean tus recuerdos  
Y me persigues en la sombra, tú.  
****¿De dónde sales, tú?  
De dónde sales y me atacas  
De dónde puede tu mirada  
Hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme y  
Elevarme y elevarme.**

Contigo toda va bien,  
Me fortaleces la fe,  
Me haces eterno el momento de amarte.  
A cada instante, sí, a cada hora  
Mi dulce amiga, estás tú….

Sentada aquí, en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta  
Dirigiendo mis motivos, mis victorias  
Y mis guerras.

Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.

Y me conoces más que nadie  
Pero me haces vulnerable  
Con tu sonrisa que es un mar azul  
¿De dónde sales tú?

**De dónde llegas y me atrapas  
De dónde puede tu palabra  
Hipnotizarme, hipnotizarme y  
Encantarme y enredarme.****  
A cada instante, sí, a cada hora  
Mi dulce amiga, estás tú.**

Si querer es aprender, seguro que  
Aprenderé a hacer eterno el  
Momento de amarte.

Sentada aquí, en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta  
Dirigiendo mis motivos,  
Mis victorias y mis guerras.

Sentada aquí, en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.

Sentada aquí, en mi alma  
En mis ojos y en mi puerta  
Dirigiendo mis motivos,  
Mis victorias y mis guerras.

Sentada aquí, en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.

Mucho más que mis deseos.

Mucho más que mis deseos.

Obligándome.  
Seduciéndome.  
Dirigiéndome.  
Indicándome.

Sentada aquí en mis ojos  
Viva en cada parpadeo  
Dirigiéndome a quererte  
Mucho más que mis deseos.

"**Sentada aquí en mi alma", Chayanne.**

* * *

Yoriko se levantó, con desgana: eran las ocho de la mañana.

Sin desvirtuar su ritual, se coloca sus pantuflas y va al baño: toma un tiesto de agua y lo llena… Pero algo la detuvo de su actuar.

Era la petición del teniente.

Ayer, de forma especial, le pidió amablemente que lo dejase solo: únicamente, en el transcurso de la mañana.

Eso no la inquietaba: lo que la desconcertó fue el velo de sus ojos, que siempre habían sido tan transparentes con ella, y ahora no le decían nada.

_-Es un capricho, señorita: no intente escudriñar en mañas mías…- le contestó, con una sonrisa afable de sus labios._

Aunque deseo refutarle, decidió que un poco de espacio no le haría mal: tal vez, atosigarle con atenciones a alguien que había perdido tanto no era lo más sano.

-¡Señorita!, ¿dónde le dejo los remedios?

Despertó de sus temores y contestó al muchacho: no lo había visto nunca, pero le dijo que venía de parte del capitán Fukusawa para abastecimiento.

-¡Uf!, será mejor que vuelva a mis deberes… Prometí no entrometerme: prometí-

* * *

Agarró con fuerza el respaldo y el sumiere de la cama: respiró concentrado, para detener su malestar general e impulsarse. Se acomodó, pero el golpe contra la madera lo dejó mareado, a causa del dolor…

-Bueno, a-algo puedo hacer…- musitó el teniente, con la voz entrecortada por el esfuerzo.

Sin demorar más la tarea, tomó la caja de fósforos que le entregó la enfermera y la vela que estaba cerca de su cama: encendió el fósforo y prendió la mecha.

Mientras tanto, Yoriko, incapaz de soportar la angustia de haberle dejado exenta de lo que iba a realizar, (pues bien podía tratarse de un intento de suicidio), se quedó pegada a la puerta.

Vio, con atención, que el muchacho buscaba algo en el bolso de Natsumi: finalmente, un papel salió a la luz.

Afirmó la puerta con las uñas, nerviosa por el accionar de Toukairin: la idea principal cobraba cada vez más fuerza…

Shouji la miró por largos minutos. En un instante, dejó la foto en su portarretrato y la vela a un lado… Juntó las manos y rezó en silencio.

Las lágrimas salían solas por sus ojos, empañaban sus pulcras gafas, las que no paraba de secar: más bien, en un gesto nervioso que de pulcritud. Al reconocer que no era su intención suicidarse, decidió cumplir con su palabra y destinarse a otro lugar.

Tomó un largo respiro, para mirar la foto y comenzar el ritual.

-… Ya vamos en la semana, preciosa: no sé cuál ha sido tu deseo. Sólo sé, sin duda alguna, que quiero volver a ti…

En ese momento, en el que se le iba la vida por volverla a ver, rememoró la última vez que estuvo a su lado.

La última vez… que la vio con vida.

"_-Dejemos que el destino vuelva a juntarnos, Shouji…- musitó la bruna, agarrada de la mano del teniente, para darse fuerza en su decisión._

_-Si no es aquí, princesa, ¿dónde iré, cuál será mi hogar? No tengo refugio, si no es donde te encuentras tú…- le respondió Toukairin, tratando de hacerle desistir: era un egoísta, pero lo soportaría, si era su felicidad estar a su lado…- ¿Te es tan difícil de entender, Natsumi, que voy a morirme al siquiera pensar que estaré sin ti?_

_Lo miró de frente, sin titubear un segundo: estaba convencida que esa era la real solución._

_-No podemos quedarnos en el ahora, tonto: jamás avanzaremos… Este mundo es demasiado injusto, para pensar que nos podemos amar libremente y terminaremos gozando en el "aquí y en el ahora". Es muy poco tiempo, para todo el amor que te tengo… No lograría obtener la fuerza, para dejarte…_

_-Entonces, ¿cómo: dime cómo lo haré, cómo lo haré para poder resistir?_

_Se secó las lágrimas, y le devolvió una sonrisa: la que jamás iba a olvidar…_

_-Pregúntale a tu corazón, mi amor: déjate guiar por él… _

_Encontrarás nuestro hogar,…_

… _donde el corazón te lleve". _

Recordó sus palabras, llenas de la esperanza que lo mantenían con vida.

Miró la foto: la tomó y le dio un beso.

-… Feliz cumpleaños, mi querida Natsumi…

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**V**

El secretario apenas y le devolvió el saludo: al parecer, todos ya se hallaban enterados de lo ocurrido con su viaje.

Y bueno: el que no estaba enterado, ya con su sola presencia en el cuartel daba por confirmado los rumores.

Se aventuró a preguntar por el coronel: a aquél a quien desobedeció, para darle las respectivas disculpas, pero el tipo fue tajante al otorgarle la respuesta.

-Ni hablar, teniente Toukairin… Sólo tome su papel de citación y vuelva a su casa: lo llamaremos, en cuanto tengan una respuesta a su requerimiento. Es lo más recomendable.

Era comprensible el hecho: lo tenía en claro, pero no sabía hasta qué punto se lanzó, sin sopesar las consecuencias. Sin más que hacer en el lugar, tomó el papel correspondiente e hizo el saludo marcial de despedida.

Pero bastó colocar una bota fuera del cuartel, para salir corriendo como desesperado del lugar.

¿El motivo?: la muchacha bruna, que estaba sentada en la pileta principal del pueblo,…

Esperando por él.

Antes de llegar al lugar, compró unas margaritas, saltó un puesto de frutas, se hizo espacio entre una tropa de monjas, quienes se escandalizaron por la actitud vivaz del muchacho, pero no le dio para esquivar el balde de agua de la panadera, quien deseaba concretar su venganza en contra de su marido infiel.

Sin siquiera sentirlo, llegó hasta el lugar acordado.

Apenas lo vio, el coro de risas dio comienzo a su recital.

Y es que no se le culpaba: el estado del teniente Toukairin era digno de un novio despechado salvo, por supuesto, la manzana en su pelo enmarañado, que parecía más como la "guinda de la torta".

Le miró con sorna, ya habiéndole dado alcance, con una ceja levantada- Ajá, no me digas nada…- tomó el ramo de flores, reducido a unos botones de polen, con algunos pétalos- ¿no pudiste aguantarte hasta llegar a mi casa?

El teniente sonrió- Me has pillado: tenía un hambre voraz…

Le pasó el ramo y le quitó la manzana de la cabeza- En ese caso… Dado que te has comido mis flores y que, entre nos, las flores deshojadas completan el cuadro del novio infiel- dijo, a lo que el muchacho reía quedamente, para no interrumpirla- ¿Te importaría si me la llevo?- le mostraba la manzana, girándola en el proceso.

-En absoluto… Sólo si puedo llevarte a ti- la asió contra su pecho, a lo que la bruna le reprendió riendo y golpeando con suavidad sus hombros.

-¡Hey, eres un patudo!

Era una escena maravillosa: ambos, sin apuros ni presiones, disfrutaban de la compañía del compañero, en la sana necesidad de descubrirse y encantarse.

-¡Así que la has conquistado, hombre! Nadie te hace el peso, ¿eh?

Era un compañero y Kiohira, quienes disfrutaban de su día libre: la noche anterior, fueron a una fiesta y el capitán tuvo a su primera conquista…

Miyuki Kobayakawa: la enfermera de la guarnición que iba a partir hacia Europa.

-Supongo, pero no tengo intención de hacerme de un grillete…

-Debiste haberlo pensado antes, ¿no lo crees? Hoy en la mañana, ya estaba preguntando por ti- dijo, a lo que el de ojos azules frunció el ceño- Pero tranquilo, que le he dicho que estás comprometido…

-Eres un genio: y creo, por lo visto, que no me saldrá muy barata tu intervención- dedujo el capitán, obteniendo una risotada del oficial.

-¡Nah, qué bah!: nada que un par de cervezas y un buen pedazo de carne de res no puedan solucionar…

Estaban en ello, cuando el oficial cae en cuenta de los que se encontraban en el lugar.

-¡Vaya, vaya!: al parecer, no es usted el único que aprovecha el tiempo… Mire nada más al teniente Toukairin.

Y Kiohira los quedó mirando, algo extrañado.

¿Qué hacía el muchacho en ese lugar? Estaba segurísimo el haber revisado unas actas, que confirmaban que el pelotón a su cargo había zarpado, unos días atrás.

-… Y esa campesina, ¿en verdad esa es la tal prometida?- continuó el oficial: tal información retomó el interés en la plática con el muchacho.

Era cierto: la muchacha que lo acompañaba, era la misma chica de la fiesta de despedida.

El oficial le hizo un gesto para acercarse, y continuó en voz baja- Me contaron que había estado enferma y que, a causa de tal hecho, se quedó en Marruecos.

-¿En serio?- lo miró el capitán, para volver su vista a la inusual pareja, que ya tomaba rumbo- Jamás lo habría asociado…

¿Comprometido con la chica salvaje? Eso sí que le interesaba.

… Mal que mal, tenía un par de cuentas que saldar con ese entrometido.

* * *

Observó atentamente al teniente: el muchacho, con total normalidad, toma los palillos y selecciona lo que desea degustar sin ningún reparo.

Luego, se detiene a mirar a la gente a su alrededor: eran militares de mayor rango, pues el lugar era de un lujo que jamás había visto. Le picaban las manos por comer, pero las miradas de algunas mujeres hacia el teniente no la dejaban en paz.

Si se detenía a observarle, Toukairin sobresale del prospecto de japonés: siempre con ese bronceado acaramelado, los ojos azules y con un porte que era de temer. Cada vez que iban a dar un paseo, o a hacer carreras por el campo, más de una chica se le quedaba viendo con detención…

-Natsumi, aún no has tocado tu comida… ¿Es posible que estés a dieta?

Tal frase hizo que se le quedara viendo, como si al teniente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza: al sentir lo estúpido del alcance, aclaró la garganta y reformuló la pregunta- Perdón, ¿qué es lo que te ocurre?

-Lamento decepcionarte, Toukairin, pero no suelo venir a comer aquí a menudo…- alejó el plato de sí, ante la mirada atónita del teniente- Me molesta merendar con tanta gente mirando…

-P-pero la comida es muy buena… Además, no hablamos de merienda: te saltarás el almuerzo- ¿Eh?, ¡Natsumi!- recién se dio cuenta que la muchacha iba hacia la salida.

Estaba tan enojada con sus pensamientos, al siquiera imaginar que celaba el arrastre del muchacho con las mujeres, que no vio al oficial con el que chocó: era tanta la fuerza de empuje de Natsumi, y el cuerpo firme del oficial, que ambos cayeron al piso.

-¡Vaya, vaya!: con que—volvemos a encontrarnos…

Natsumi reconoció esa voz: miró hacia arriba, encontrándose con la figura del capitán Kiohira. La muchacha sintió la bilis hervir al verle, tan socarrón: como si fuese rey y señor de todo el lugar.

-… Aunque, no lo entiendo: ¿qué haces tú, hija de campesinos, en este lugar tan exclusivo y caro? ¡No me digas que esperabas encontrarme por aquí!

Dio vuelta la cara, ya cansada que todo el mundo pensara que ella no era más que una aprovechadora: y no contestaba a sus insultos, únicamente con el afán de no desprestigiar al teniente.

Se levantó, sin aceptar la mano extendida del capitán, e hizo amago de salir…

* * *

Corrió a más no poder: no le importaba el capitán, tampoco lo que pensaba Toukairin…

Sólo quería estar en casa: estar a salvo.

-¡Natsumi, Natsumi, ven!

Seguía caminando: no le importaba quién la seguía… Escucha los pasos acercarse, y se detiene.

No podía comprenderlo: ahora, menos que nunca en su vida. No entendía cuál era la obstinación por encontrar una relación especial con ella, si su unión era completamente imposible.

-¿Por qué es tan importante? No lo entiendo bien…

-Natsumi, ¿de qué?—

-Dijiste que me querías, ¿no es así?- se da vuelta, para ver a Toukairin: él sólo asintió- Te irás de aquí, en cuanto vaya la segunda tripulación a bordo: si lo que buscas es tener algo más conmigo…- musitó, sin darle la cara- No lo obtendrás de mí…

-Natsumi, jamás podría pedirte tal cosa… Por favor…- la tocó, pero estaba tiritando- Natsumi, ¿qué es lo que te ha ocurrido?

-Nada, Toukairin: creo que tengo frío, nada más…

Estaba corriendo viento, pero el teniente seguía igual de preocupado: ella jamás se presentaba tan frágil ante él, aunque se cayera el mundo encima de ambos…

Friccionaba, persistente, las manos sobre sus antebrazos, para evitar la sensación que la embargaba.

-… ¡Qué ridículo!, ¿no te parece?- abrió los ojos, desconcertado: no sabía a lo que hacía referencia- Soy yo, ahora, la que te hace escándalos por nuestra situación…

El muchacho quedó atónito: ella, con los brazos cruzados y taconeando un pie, totalmente indignada por algo que no alcanzaba a entender en su totalidad,… pero la pincelada al problema le dio una noción de lo que hablaba…

Y le encantaba ver esa faceta en ella.

-¡Hey, vamos: déjame en paz, te he dicho!- la bruna trataba de quitarle las manos que la tenían afirmada por la cintura, pero el teniente era terco como una mula- Dios, que me dejes un poco de espacio…

Pero las cosas cambiaron de tono, cuando sus labios se acercaron a su oído y le susurraron unas palabras que la dejaron atónita.

-… Lo siento, pero creo que te amo, Natsumi…

Sus ojos se abrieron a más no poder: sus miembros no le respondían, pues la frase la dejó totalmente en frío. Intentó tomarle el rostro a dos manos, pero estaba impactada por lo que había escuchado.

Caminó lentamente por el prado, en donde se encontraba el árbol que coronaba el alto de una pequeña colina. El teniente se pegó en el rostro, debido a la presupuesta reacción de la bruna: salió en su búsqueda y se encontró a pasos de la chica, de espaldas.

-Lo siento, yo—No quisiera que lo tomaras a mal… Natsumi, no quiero que te obligues a nada conmigo: es que has sido—

-Lo entiendo, Toukairin: y siento que, de cierta forma- apretó el puño que tenía afirmado contra el tronco del árbol- podría decir que hemos formado algo…

Se dio vuelta y lo miró con una sonrisa recta, notoriamente disimulaba- Pasémoslo bien, Shouji: no pienses en lo que eres incapaz de frenar…

-¿Quieres que me olvide de ti, Natsumi?

Tragó en seco: tenía en claro que debía ser fuerte y no volver a fantasear con una salida onírica al dilema.

-…No, no lo quiero: sin embargo, el pensar en siquiera una oportunidad de realizar algo nuestro, merma en lo bien que la pasamos juntos. Olvida que te irás, o que debes atarte con algún juramento: prométeme que no volveremos a hablar de este tema,… o tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí.

Era el plan perfecto: encapsular su pequeño mundo de felicidad. Sin importar lo que pasase después, tendría el recuerdo de haber vivido realmente en libertad…

… Pero la vida quería lo contrario: el teniente coartó sus planes.

- No, no puedo: no me lo pidas, pues no lo haré.

Bajó la mirada, y bufó cansada- Supuse que lo dirías…

Tomó su chaqueta y caminó sola: Shouji no la detuvo.

Fue la última vez que hablarían, en un largo período.

* * *

Pasó el tiempo: fue hacia el puerto, en un lugar en alto para no ser descubierta, donde el teniente tomaría el barco que lo conduciría a un lugar del que no tendría retorno. Sus ojos fijos eran la antesala de una tormenta, pero no se permitió llorar.

Se devolvió a casa, con los pasos pesarosos: al llegar a casa, los padrinos siquiera la molestaron por la tardanza.

Cerró la puerta, apoyada de espaldas: miró su habitación, y sintió el vacío corroer hasta el último rincón de su ser. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, golpeándose con la madera- Tenías que hacerlo, Natsumi: ya se ha ido, ya lo has perdido…

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza, en un intento vano por desentenderse de su realidad: cuando abrió lentamente sus ojos, vio una cajita de terciopelo azul en su mueble y una hoja escrita.

Trastabilló hasta llegar al lugar: sentía las manos de mantequilla, por los nervios…

"Amor no es—

_"No es amor el amor que, al percibir un cambio, cambia, o que propende con el distanciado a distanciarse: ¡Oh, no! Es un faro inmóvil que contempla las tempestades y no se estremece nunca"._

El papel recibió el primer impacto: las letras se volvieron tinta descendente. Se llevó la carta al pecho. En un momento, miró hacia donde se encontraba la cajita: la abrió, y se sentó nuevamente en la cama, producto de la impresión.

… Había dos anillos, de matrimonio, que coronaban sus ilusiones devueltas.

Se colocó el suyo en el anular, y lo retuvo en su corazón lo más posible.

-Te esperaré, Shouji: lo prometo.

* * *

Estaba por continuar en su lectura, cuando sintió unos golpes en la entrada. Llegó hasta donde se encontraba el origen de tanto alboroto, cuando la visión de quien había maldecido se hizo carne y hueso frente a sí.

-Yo-Yoriko…

Era él, era Kaede: estaba notoriamente cansado, como si hubiese echo una maratón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?... Qué- ¡Qué demonios haces aquí!

-No es lo que crees, Yoriko: … es por Toukairin. Él- ¡Dios, he cometido un terrible error: el teniente está siendo buscado por la milicia, está en peligro de muerte!

Frunció el ceño, extrañada por sus palabras- N-no, Kaede: no es cierto. Él ha estado conmigo y bien: no nos han visitado, sólo aquel del abastecimiento que—

Fue un segundo de silencio, el momento en el que se escucharon los disparos: al instante, corrieron, los dos, cuesta arriba por las escaleras.

Yoriko llegó primero al lugar.

Intentó reprimir su grito al taparse la boca a dos manos, pero fue en vano: Kaede la atrajo hacia sí, para poder contenerla.

No podía entenderlo: su mente estaba arremolinada de pensamientos… pensamientos manchados de sangre.

Y no había más movimiento que las cortinas por el viento del ventanal abierto,… pues su pecho estaba casi sin movimiento: sólo veía los borbotones de sangre que salían del pecho de Toukairin.

Continuará…


	6. Desolada

**Hola a todas: sintiendo horrorosamente la tardanza, y prometiéndoles, en compensa, actualización en todas las historias, les traigo el sexto capítulo.**

**Saludos a todas, y espero que disfruten la lectura... **

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**VI**

Paños blancos que volvían goteantes de sangre: Kaede y Yoriko trataban de frenar el sangrado, pero la situación se estaba volviendo irrefrenable. El pulso disminuía rápidamente y Yoriko estaba desesperada.

-No hay suficiente sangre: se va a morir, Kaede…

Y la vio: sus ojos rayaban en la locura… Sabía que, de no encontrar una salida, no la podría recuperar.

-Yoriko, escúchame… ¡Hey, vamos: debes focalizarte!- la zarandeó un poco, para poder conectarse con ella- ¿Tienes bolsas para extraer sangre?

Su atención fue atraída inmediatamente: el rubio sonrió y continuó- Soy dador universal, así que puede ser de ayuda…

* * *

**Like a ghost don't need a key  
Your best friend I've come to be.  
Please don't think of getting up for me  
You don't even need to speak.**

**When I've been here for just one day  
You'll already miss me if I go away  
So close the blinds and shut the door.  
You won't need other friends anymore.  
**

**Oh, don't leave home, oh, don't leave home.**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm**  
**If you're low just hold on**  
**Cause I will be your safety**  
**Oh, don't leave home.**

**And I arrived when you were weak**  
**I'll make you weaker, like a child**  
**Now all your love you give to me**  
**When your heart is all I need.**

**Oh, don't leave home, oh, don't leave home**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm**  
**If you're low just hold on.**  
**Cause I will be your safety**  
**Oh, don't leave home.**

**O,h how quiet, quiet the world can be**  
**When it's just you and little me**  
**Everything is clear and everything is new**  
**So you won't be leaving will you.**

**Oh don't leave home, oh don't leave home**

**If you're cold I'll keep you warm**  
**If you're low just hold on**  
**Cause I will be your safety**  
**Oh, don't leave home.**

**Cause I will be your safety**

**I'll be your safety**

**I will be your safety**

**Oh, don't leave home.**

"Don't leave home", Dido.

* * *

Se levantó de golpe. El sonido del viento, el cual movía su ventana y las sábanas de su litera, era el causante de su repentino despertar: se tocó la frente y la llevó inmediatamente a su campo visual.

Vio las perlas de sudor en su piel.

Nuevamente, esas pesadillas: sueños en los cuales veía al teniente lejos de sí, dándole la espalda, o muerto en manos enemigas.

Se toma la cabeza a dos manos. Las pesadillas se concatenan una y otra vez en su cabeza, como una terrible advertencia: tenía que estar alerta. Hace un tiempo ya que estaba en letargo, aunque no se lo mostraba a su madrina ni en la casa: el pensar en la ausencia del teniente la tenía así.

* * *

-Hey, viejo necio: aquí está el puchero que me has pedido…- el plato estaba frente de sí, deleitando a cualquier olfato vecino, pero la vista del anciano estaba fija en la ventana. La mujer frunció el ceño: esa mirada, esa mirada tosca y maquinadora. Lo conocía muy bien: fue peor su impresión, al observar en dónde se fijaban sus pensamientos.

-… He estado pensando… Natsumi se ha vuelto muy bonita…- tomó el pan y lo partió a la mitad: lo hundió en la sopa y saboreó el caldo, como si hablara de cualquier cosa.

-Bastante te has tardado en dar con ello- se limpió las manos con un paño viejo, el que dejó de un golpe en la mesa. Se sentó frente a él, dispuesta a todo con tal de saber qué era lo que estaba planeando- …de no ser porque es nuestra hijastra, diría que estás planeando algo para tu usufructo…

El hombre siguió comiendo, como si nada: un golpe de viento abrió la puerta de madera, distrayendo la atención de la mujer, por lo que fue a cerrarla.

Al dejarlo solo, el hombre soltó la cuchara y puso sus manos entrelazadas, afirmando su barbilla.

Hace dos días se había encontrado con un militar: era de un puesto importante, mas había puesto sus ojos en la bruna. Al poco andar, se hicieron amigos: siempre lo invitaba a unas copas, y siempre terminaban en la misma conversación.

En cómo estaba ella: en sus días tristes, en sus diversiones y desmanes.

No era tonto, pero parecía que su mujer hace mucho que se había ablandado con la muchacha: antes, la incentivaba a conocer un prospecto, que la situación de ellos corría serio peligro… Pero sabía que se había convertido en su paño de lágrimas.

Y ese teniente: hace tiempo tuvo la certeza que no lo verían nunca más, pero el corazón de una adolescente es obstinado… Sabía que la muchacha no daría su brazo a torcer, aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos.

Sin embargo, y aunque lo odiara por siempre, tenía que velar por su futuro: las cosechas no daban con su presupuesto, apenas para lo mínimo; y no existía una forma para lograr revertir la situación.

No tenía más opción: al menor indicio de instigación por su mano, la daría al mejor postor.

Todo, por no caer en desgracia.

* * *

Abrazada a la cesta, obligada a salir por mandato de su madrina: más por el hecho de verla fuera de su vista en su mal ocultada pena, que por necesitar algo del mercado, la bruna caminaba por las calles grises del pueblo.

Intentaba deshacer todo pensamiento negativo que cruzara por su mente: tomaba la verdura y la observaba de forma vacía, para luego caminar hacia otro puesto, sin haber comprado absolutamente nada. Sólo intentaba enredarse en ese nudo de angustia que tenía apretujado en el pecho, lo suficiente para auto convencerse que tal sentimiento de dolor era injustificado…

… Y dejarle ir.

Sí, había escuchado a su madrina convulsionar, abrazada de un árbol, a causa de su asma: sabe que la mirada de reproche de su padrino, a la que jamás le había dado poder alguno de debilitarle o flaquear para sí, ahora le hacía más razón que nunca.

No podía seguir en sus sueños de quinceañera: próximamente, cumpliría sus diecisiete, y sabía cuál era la intención de su tío.

En esas cavilaciones se encontraba, caminando por un callejón, cuando se sintió caer producto de un empujón: lo que llevaba comprado (leche, huevos y verduras) se estrelló en el piso. La sombra de alguien asomado tras su figura, reflejada en la leche, la hizo darse la vuelta y encararlo.

Era un hombre mayor, un cabo, de unos cincuenta años y con la nariz roja: llevaba una botella de ron en su mano a maltraer. Se dedicó a echarle una buena vista a sus piernas, algo descubiertas entre los pliegues de la falda. Lejos de atemorizarse, tomó rápidamente la botella de leche del mango y estrelló su base: amenazó al tipo delate de ella, con el objeto punzante entre manos.

-¡Aléjate de mí, o vas a ver con quién te metes!

El hombre sonrió entre dientes: dio un escupitajo hacia un lado, lo que no mermó en la concentración de la bruna.

-No te vuelvas chúcara, muchacha, o te la pasarás mal: esto no durará mucho…

De un tirón, se saco el cinturón: latigó en el aire, y dio contra la muñeca de la bruna con rapidez, lo que provocó que diera un gemido sordo y soltara la botella al piso. Sin darle tiempo, la tiró contra el piso: Natsumi gritaba, pero nadie parecía escuchar. Le dio una cachetada que la dejó con la cara volteada, mas no dejaba de golpearlo con sus puños y con sus manos.

Sus manos se aferraron al escote de su polera y rajó la prenda, conjunto con el brasier: contuvo el aliento, al verse desnuda ante alguien por primera vez, y sintió mucho miedo y vergüenza. El hombre sonrió, pues sabía que la tenía en sus manos: atacó su cuello y se dedicó a restregar su pelvis contra ella. Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, pues visualizó, al final del callejón, a los cabos compañeros del hombre: riendo, alentándolo a hacerlo, cubriéndole las espaldas.

Recorrió su torso bruscamente, sin que pudiese detenerle…

Lloraba, mirando al cielo, preguntándose dónde se encontraba el que la salvaría, lamentándose en saber la respuesta.

De pronto, a punto de bajarle la falda, la bruna visualizó su arma a la mano.

Un haz de pensamientos de advertencia asaltaron a su mente y, sin embargo, prefería ser ejecutada, antes de saberse abusada sin resistencia alguna: tomó la botella rota y, sin emitir sonido alguno, restregó la parte afilada en su rostro, a la altura de la boca, para que los soldados no escucharan sus gritos.

Sin alejar la botella de su sitio, le dio un golpe fortísimo contra la entrepierna, y un trozo de vidrio fue el arma que utilizó para asegurarse, de una vez por todas, que no volvería a tocar a mujer alguna de la forma en la que la violentó.

Se levantó con rapidez: uno de los hombres vio a Natsumi, con sus manos llenas de sangre, mientras que el soldado se retorcía en el suelo, sin decir nada.

-¡Hey, tú: detente ahí!

Se tomó de la polera, tratando de cubrirse, y salió corriendo del lugar. Era sábado, y la gente se arremolinaba en las tiendas: ante tal ventaja, la bruna se mezcló entre la gente. Escuchaba los pasos rápidos de los soldados tras ella: sabía lo que le esperaba, de ser encontrada. Degollada en la plaza central, ante toda la gente.

No, no podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, no regresaría a la casa: trataría de perderles el rastro.

* * *

Sus labios estaban resecos: era ya medianoche y se abrazaba a sí misma, trataba de controlar sus espasmos por el frío que se colaba entre su maltrecha ropa.

Quería golpearse, golpearse hasta el hartazo: le pasaba por descuidarse, por pensar en tonterías,… por haberle permitido colarse hasta ese límite en su corazón.

No, no era culpable: no existía nadie más culpable que ella misma. Toukairin siempre se portó de manera correcta con ella: pero era una ilusión, una penosa mancha que no tardaría en desaparecer. Ahora, peligraba su vida, y la de sus padrinos, de quedarse en ese lugar.

Se iría de allí: tomaría sus cosas y desaparecería para no volver.

Caminó sigilosa por el lugar: abrió con cuidado el establo y sacó una manta cobertora.

La Yahama relucía: la había limpiado recién ayer.

Hizo el ademán de subirse a ella, cuando el zarandeo de alguien la hizo saltar.

-¡Dios, Natsumi: qué susto me has dado, muchacha!... Y-y- ¡¿y qué le ha pasado a tu ropa?- la observó espantada, mientras la bruna intentaba mantener la calma, mas no salían de su boca más que balbuceos- ¡Ya, ya, ya: no me digas nada! Mejor te apuras… Tu padrino te está esperando, desde hace horas: no sabes quién te espera, junto con él.

No quería creerlo: la mirada de su madrina era esperanzada…

En su mente, se borró todo lo ocurrido anteriormente.

Él, Él volvió: cumplió con su palabra y ha vuelto.

Saltó del lugar y corrió sonriente: no podía disimular su felicidad, no ahora que estaba a su lado. Abrió la puerta de golpe…

… Y el corazón se le detuvo: era su padrino, con media botella de vino en la mano, sonriendo al hombre quien le brindó el regalo.

-Hey, muchacha desconsiderada, ¡cinco horas esperándote y ni siquiera saludas!

-… No se preocupe, señor Tsujimoto…- dijo el militar, quien se dio la vuelta completamente- He, de suponer, que no fue su intención el desobedecer…

Vestía de rojo: las medallas relucían en su pecho, signo de su valentía, mas no era lo que quería ver…

Era el capitán Kiohira.

Lo sabía: seguramente, ya sabía lo que había ocurrido con su cabo. La garganta se le secó, no podía decir palabra.

-Pero ¿qué te ocurre, Natsumi? Estás tan callada: como si ocultaras algo…

-¡Nada, señor Kiohira!- respondió por ella el hombre, quien le sonrió a la bruna- Natsumi es una muchacha valiente, así que nada le esconderá a su futuro esposo…

* * *

La llevó del brazo, tironeando, hasta llegar a una habitación cercana: cerró la puerta con llave… Cuando se aseguró de haber dejado la habitación totalmente cerrada, se dio vuelta hacia la bruna.

Se veía alterada,… y no necesariamente por rabia.

-¿Me delatarás?

El muchacho frunció el ceño: tomó la silla a su lado y la acercó hacia sí. Dejó el respaldo adelante y se sentó, apoyado en él- No entiendo a qué te refieres… Te ves bastante alterada.

Tragó grueso: al parecer, todavía no se enteraba de lo acaecido con sus oficiales. Estaba tan absorta en su temor a ser descubierta, que no vio la mirada inquisidora del capitán en sus ropas.

-Debes estar acostumbrada a ese trato…, como para lucir así ante mi presencia.

Miró su blusa (ahora anudada), y cayó en cuenta de lo que decía Kiohira. Tomó una manta y se la echó a los hombros, agarrada del nudo en el centro del corazón. Se alejó de él, cercana a la marquesa de la ventana- Entonces, ¿a qué viene tu presencia aquí?

-No lo escuchaste bien, cierto:… tiendes a hacerlo. Bueno, Natsumi…- tomó un cigarro y lo encendió frente a ella- He hablado con tu padrino, acerca de la situación de sus tierras: el ejército está muy interesado en ellas, pues es un lugar secano y perfecto para una base…

Sus ojos querían salir de sus cuencas: no comprendía cómo había llegado a ese nivel de endeudamiento; mucho menos la mirada tranquila y descarada de su padrino, como si estuviesen en fiesta.

-¡No puedes hacer tal cosa!

-Oh, oh: no, chiquilla… Tengo todo el derecho y deber sobre estas tierras: no sabes el poder que tiene un cargo… Bastantes privilegios, de los cuales quizás, de ser más prudente, tendrías algún acceso.

Frunció el ceño, ante las palabras del capitán: y, como si de un golpe se tratara, cayeron sobre ella las palabras que su padrino le dijo con anterioridad. Las palabras sentenciosas que no escuchó, pues estaba preocupada por saberse descubierta en falta.

-¿Por qué, por qué yo: qué tendría para ofrecerte, que las adineradas muchachas de la capital no satisfacen? N-no tiene motivo de ser…

Y sonrió, una afilada sonrisa de depredador dejó muda a Natsumi.

-… Nada: estás muy por debajo de mis expectativas. Sólo quiero poseer el sabor de una mujer inexperta, joven, inocente: como lo eres tú…

Le temblaban las rodillas, al escuchar las palabras del muchacho imponente ante ella- … Podrías tomarme, ahora mismo, y sin tener que atarte…

Pero, de un golpe, el preciado aire le fue cortado: con una sola mano, Kiohira tomó su cuello y la redujo en la cama. Se subió a ella, mientras Natsumi intentaba, pataleando, a manotazos, quitar al capitán de encima suyo- No, no, no… Shhh, tranquila: o a tu madrina le dará un infarto, de ver la escena…

Y los golpes de puerta, como si fuesen conjurados, amenazaban con hacer caer la puerta.

Sus ojos parecían una tormenta, mas no lloraba: se detuvo, y el afirmar de la mano se atenuó. El capitán, en todo su atractivo, jamás había visto a una mujer tan bella, e impoluta, como lo era Natsumi: en gran parte, por el cuidado de sus padrinos, más el de su madrina, la protegieron, por sobre la necesidad que tenían.

Muchas de las muchachas del pueblo ya habían sido estrenadas, debido a la necesidad de la familia, para poder obtener el cuidado de los militares: Toukairin era demasiado noble, como para aprovecharse de ella.

-Serás mi esposa, Natsumi: y deja ya el berrinche. Tus padrinos obtendrán una buena pensión: tu madrina dejará de trabajar… Y tú, mi preciosa muchacha- pasó lentamente, ambas manos, por los lados de la figura de la muchacha, a lo que a ella le recorrió un escalofrío tremendo- estarás vestida con los mejores trajes. Vas a ser la envidia de todas las chicas…

- Yo no te quiero…

-Ni yo tampoco, Natsumi, ni yo tampoco: pero es un trato conveniente. Tu cuerpo, enteramente mío, a cambio del bienestar de tus padrinos… ¿Q ué me dices?

* * *

-¡Vamos, muchacha, déjame entrar o si no!—

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

Natsumi, algo azorada, salía de su habitación: su cuerpo, todavía limpio, emanaba inseguridad, temor… Pero el que la siguió era todo lo contrario: ella no se dio cuenta, pero Kiohira se veía contento, feliz de obtenerla.

-Señora, señor Tsujimoto: les quiero dar una grandiosa noticia… Natsumi y yo estamos comprometidos.

* * *

**Habría pedido sólo**

**Un instante de paz…**

**Habría pedido, solamente, todavía, escuchar**

**Un hilo de su voz**

**Que dice…**

**Me ne vado piano, piano, piano,…**

**Aprieta ahora mi mano.**

**Me voy, no te llevo conmigo:**

**Desde ahora, piensa solo en ti…**

**Habría pedido, sólo,**

**perder el sentido.**

**... ...**

**Habría estado sola,**

**Mirando las estrellas,**

**O Dios la habría dejado, vivir siempre, en compañía**

**Sólo de almas bellas…**

**Caer cansada, exhausta, entre los brazos de**

**Los ángeles atentos.**

**Que, con dulzura, la toman**

**Y desatentos, tienden las manos…**

**... ...**

**Y yo, que aún escucho**

**Y yo, que aún me pierdo**

**en el suave caminar y en tu cariño regalado**

**envuelto en el silencio.**

**Y siento, débil, el candor eterno**

**Celoso en la mano**

**…y trece años pasan,**

**la vida dura nada…**

"Trece años", Tiziano Ferro.

* * *

-... Y, ¿cómo sigue su presión?

Yoriko no se impacienta: mira con atención su aparato… Luego, de un tiempo, da un bufido de tranquilidad- Débil, pero aún late…- se quitó su estetoscopio, con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa de satisfacción, más algo desgastada por el cansancio- No sé qué lo mueve, aún, pero sigue con vida…

Kaede no se había dado cuenta,… Yoriko no se daba por enterada,… mas, las sábanas se empaparon de lágrimas…

* * *

-… Acepto…- musitó, más era suficiente: sabía, con antelación, que la muchacha estaba renuente a desposarse, así que cualquier rastro dócil debía ser validado inmediatamente.

Desvió el rostro, para recibir un beso en su mejilla: después de unos aplausos, flashes, un brindis tan opaco como la mirada de la novia, Natsumi logró escabullirse de las gentes…

Caminó, cegada en su orgullo propio, totalmente sorda a toda orden: miró hacia el horizonte, donde se encontraba la playa…

… Cuando lo despidió, ilusionada, en busca de esa verdadera esperanza, la de ser feliz.

Elevó una copa de champán, donde sabía que él se encontraba.

-… A tu salud, mi querido teniente…

No dejó una gota: cuando la supo vacía,… su brazo laxo, cayó pegado a su cuerpo, y los dedos soltaron lentamente la copa.

Tras caer al suelo, la pisó y se hizo añicos.

* * *

-Treinta y uno, treinta y dos… Mmmm, sí: treinta y seis- musitó Yoriko, agitando el termómetro, para bajar la temperatura del mercurio- Necesitamos brindarle calor, de forma urgente: Kaede, hay que—

Miró a su lado, mas no se encontraba: volvió la vista al teniente y se sentó a su lado.

Se veía sereno, lo que podía vislumbrar por su rostro: no ha despertado desde hace cuatro días, ningún mohín en su rostro, tampoco la mirada infinita, en lo profundo de sus pensamientos.

No existía dolor, tan sólo reinaba el silencio.

Cerró los ojos, tragando la angustia que hacía bullir su saliva: pedía al cielo no tener que despedirlo, sentía que aún no era su tiempo. En su afán por mantenerlo con vida, buscó el diario y hojeó, hasta dar en la última página en la que había quedado de la lectura.

Miró nuevamente al muchacho y, tomado de su mano, continuó la lectura.

* * *

Despachó a todos los sirvientes y entró a la habitación: era ya de madrugada y recién la gente había dado señales de terminar el festejo. Muchos, oficiales embriagados, pero también muchos comandantes, capitanes, generales, a los cuales debía respeto.

Pero ya había terminado el festejo: sólo quedaba el silencio.

Después de pasar al baño, para asearse y desensillarse, no pudo evitar mirar hacia donde la luz del baño se reflectaba: era su espalda, su cremosa espalda blanca, apenas cubierta por el generoso escote del traje de novia.

Sus cabellos castaños caían en cascada en la almohada, coronando un rostro sereno, rozagante: casi se sintió culpable de las sensaciones que provocaba en él, si parecía ser una niña, nada más.

Se descubrió de su bata: su cuerpo fibroso, de músculos marcados y piel blanquecina, se mostró en esplendor. Seguía mirando a Natsumi: no podía detener sus ansias, le picaban las manos por poseer cada centímetro de piel descubierta para él, sólo para su entero goce.

Hizo un peso tras la muchacha: besó el hombro descubierto, desflorando lentamente el lirio que llevaba puesto la bruna. Un suspiro fue lo que detuvo a Kiohira en su actuar: se apoyó en su antebrazo, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Estás despierta?

-... Sí...- respiraba lentamente, obligándose a mantener la calma: la angustia pugnaba por verbalizarse, pero no se lo permitió. Con las manos empuñadas, cerró los ojos e intentó recobrar valor: luego, se dio vuelta y encaró al hombre que estaba recostado hacia ella- ¿No sientes ansiedad, más que la _evidente_?- le dijo, haciendo una seña con la cabeza, respecto a la parte de su anatomía, de la cintura baja.

Lejos de azorarse, por la falta de vergüenza de la bruna, soltó una risa muerta, como un bufido- No, Natsumi: estoy muy lejos de sentir nervios por ti... ¿Qué esperabas: que me derritiera en mimos y cursilerías? Demonios, nunca pensé que el teniente te hubiese lavado el cerebro de esa manera...- le tomó firmemente el mentón - No esperes gentilezas, mucho menos libertades: ahora, quiero que te me entregues... No vayas a rechazarme, ni siquiera lo pienses: de ello, depende si considero el tratarte con respeto.

Se le quedó con la vista fija, sentía la respiración del cuerpo debajo suyo: el suave y rítmico vaivén de sus pechos. No podía seguir esperando a deleitarse con ella, cuando Natsumi lo encaró nuevamente.

-... No espero que tengas respeto por mí,... mucho menos, siendo que te has casado con alguien quien ya estaba comprometido...

No cabía de la impresión, Natsumi no se comportó jamás con tanta desfachatez: sabía que estaba nerviosa, se le veía de forma notoria... Pero sus ojos no daban cabida a la duda.

-... Me dejas tranquila: ya sé con quién me he casado- musitó, mientras su vista se entretenía en observar los pliegues de su vestido de novias, lo que cambió al encarar nuevamente al capitán- Pero, del mismo modo, no esperes mi respeto: si es sexo lo que pretendes de mí, haz lo que quieras... Qué más daño me harías: no cambia nada, nada en absoluto.

Se mantuvo quieto, sin decir palabra: la bruna esperó un tiempo prudente, hasta que bufó y se dio vuelta, a su lado de la cama- Hazme el favor: si te vas, deja la puerta bien cerrada.

Farfullando y maldiciendo, sintió cómo el muchacho, el capitán del ejército, cedió a sus provocaciones y terminó por vestirse y salir de la habitación, con un portazo monumental que la hizo cerrar los ojos.

Volvió a abrirlos, nuevamente: tras unos segundos meditando, ya en seguridad de tenerlo lejos, se incorporó de su lecho. Miró hacia el lado, donde se encontraba una mujer anciana, como una visión triste, azulina.

Natsumi, negando en forma leve, se acercó hasta donde se encontraba y tomó su rostro con ambas manos- Tranquila, no llores: estaré bien,…aunque te extrañaré, no sabes cuánto.

Besó su frente y sus labios, en un roce tímido, y la miró por última vez: la peinó con sus dedos, arreglando su cabello canoso tras las orejas. Su mano se posó en aquella arrugada mejilla, y se fundió en el tacto: las cortinas iniciaron un baile, movidas por el viento de verano.

… Para el tiempo en el que las cortinas quedaron quietas, la figura había desaparecido.

* * *

Tomó su café negro y siguió con el puro en la boca: estaba leyendo el periódico, cuando aparece la bruna en el living. La mirada de Kiohira recae en la joven: vestía enteramente de negro, un vestido sencillo de mangas cortas.

-¿Qué haces, levantada tan temprano?

-… Te quedaste en vela: pensé que irías a—

-No me fue necesario- cortó Kiohira, cerrando su diario y volviéndose a la joven-… Bueno, espero que no tengas intenciones de salir: lo que ocurrió ayer no implica que te esconderás de tus obligaciones maritales.

-… Lo tengo claro…-musitó, a lo que Kiohira miró con aún más escrutinio: pero la muchacha continuó- Tengo que ir a un velorio.

-¡Ajá, esa sí que está buena!- caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella y la aprieta de los antebrazos- No me mentirás con pretextos estúpidos, como los que estás a punto de inventar ahora: a ver, ¿quién es el finado?- preguntó con burla: siguió con su silencio, a lo que el capitán reforzó el interrogatorio- ¡Vamos, Natsumi, ¿quién es el fiambre ahora?

Con los ojos apretados, soltó una lágrima larga y abrió sus ojos para mirar con seriedad a su esposo- … Mi madrina…

-… ¿Qué has…, t-tu madrina está…?—Natsumi-la llamó, en su intento por apelar a la cordura- , ella estaba celebrando con nosotros… En la fiesta de casados, con tu padrino, totalmente sana. ¿Recuerdas?

Bajó la vista, sin emitir sonido alguno: se sienten pasos acelerados que se acercan. Un oficial llega al lugar: la vista del capitán se distrae, a lo que Natsumi se retira del lugar.

- Señor, noticias del pueblo- el capitán tomó el recado, de un coronel- la madrina de su esposa acaba de fallecer… Le dio un paro cardíaco esta mañana. Lo siento mucho…

-¿Ahora, dices? Mi señora ya lo sabía…

-¿Señor? Imposible: ocurrió hace una media hora, nada más.

Se quedó mirando el papel, incapaz de digerir tal acontecimiento…

…Mucho menos, que Natsumi predijese su muerte con tanta seguridad.

* * *

Tomó el recipiente, le dio un beso y comenzó, lentamente, a vaciar las cenizas por el mar: era un bote sencillo, estaban su padrino y ella. Comenzaron los rezos por su alma, más no rezaba: tan sólo pensaba en la infinidad de ese vacío que destruyó todo su ser.

El cielo estaba nublado, los reflejos del atardecer daban de lleno en su rostro, lleno de melancolía y desolación.

No existía esperanza, ni cariño, ni sueño vivo alguno: para ella, en aquel día, su Dios había muerto.

Continuará…


	7. La útima palabra en ceder

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**VII**

Tomó la linterna y dio a ambos ojos: no había sensibilidad alguna. Guardó todos los implementos, sin querer ver la cara ilusionada de Yoriko…

-No me mires así, Nikaido: a otro doctor no le fruncirías el ceño…

-Vamos, Kaede: no sigas manteniéndome en suspenso…

-No tengo cómo: nada ha cambiado…- le contestó, con la mirada gacha- Yoriko, creo que estamos en una situación delicada: debo replantear lo que te dije sobre—

-¡Sabes que no lo haré!;-gritó Yoriko, con las manos empuñadas: no quería seguir escuchando las sentenciosas palabras del capitán- no es el tiempo, no todavía…- musitó, con la mirada fija en el teniente: se sentó a su lado y le tomó las manos.

Mientras veía sus acciones, en pos de encontrar en ella algo de sumisión respecto al estado del oficial, comenzó a relatarle sobre su diagnóstico-… No tiene respuesta a estímulos: si bien, sus signos vitales están intactos, no muestra reflejos, ni respuesta alguna, en el orden muscular.

Cerró los ojos, derramando lágrimas, mientras el rubio seguía con su relato- Estos casos, los hemos visto miles de veces: siguen así, con cuidados, eternamente… Son pocos los que despiertan. Yoriko…- la volteó con suavidad del hombro: se hincó ante ella, en comprensión con sus propios demonios internos, y le habló suavemente la cruda realidad- Escúchame, por favor: Shouji está sufriendo aquí… Lo único que lo mantenía en la tierra era Natsumi, y ella no se encuentra con nosotros: mira…- bajó la cabeza, y se escuchó el tragar dificultoso, para, tiempo después, volver a mirarla- Ella era mi amiga, mi mejor amiga: la amé, como nunca había amado a una mujer… porque fue una hermana. Toukairin sufre intensamente su ausencia, pero yo fui quien estuvo con ella: lloró y sufrió, a lo largo de su travesía de vida, y yo me embebí en su fuerza por seguir…

La bruna lo miró, enternecida por la fuerza y, a la vez, la sensibilidad tras la coraza simpática de Kaede. Prosiguió- Nadie me la traerá de vuelta: nadie va a entender que mutilaron mi vida, cuando ella falleció; pero sabía que su dolor estaba lejos de acabar aquí. No tenemos derecho en retenerlos, princesa: hay que dejarlos… No hay otra alternativa.

* * *

Se hizo una trenza del cabello: tomó el tiesto de agua y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro. En ello estaba, cuando los golpes en la puerta la detuvieron de su limpieza: abrió la puerta, y se asustó y se fue hacia atrás.

Fukusawa caminaba por la mansión, en búsqueda de calma y tranquilidad.

-¡Kaede, ayuda!

* * *

**Comienzo racconto**

Tomó la copa de vino: apenas y sus labios tocaron el borde, desistió y la dejó en la mesa: sólo replicaba los tictacs del reloj en el comedor. La sirvienta vio y movió la cabeza: retiró el plato, íntegro, ante la mirada perdida de Natsumi.

-Pequeña, se va a enfermar: debiera comer algo…

-… No tengo deseos…- musitó, tomó la servilleta de género de sus piernas y la dejó en la mesa. Se levantó, con pesarosos pasos, y miró a la mujer- Dígale a su señor que lo espero en la habitación…

Tenía los ojos opacos: no se veía nada de la mujer fuerte que alguna vez fue. La muerte de su madrina la hizo aterrizar en una base, a la cual, nunca pidió estar: casada con un hombre al que no amaba, con bienes materiales, pero ninguna cara afable…

Ya no había caricias, ni los abrazos forzados y melosos de su madrina ni del teniente.

Ningún nexo con algo cercano al cariño.

A pesar de esta aplastadora realidad, no podía evitar pensar en el chico que le había declarado sincero cariño, tiempo atrás: ya hace un año que no supo más de él, y necesitaba afirmarse de la última ilusión de saberse amada.

Aunque en su interior se apresara el dolor de saberse olvidada.

* * *

Estaba boca arriba, durmiendo, cuando sintió el peso de su esposo, como una culebra sobre su presa: no había sonido alguno, más que el de las respiraciones de ambos. La mirada azulina traspasó su corazón herido. Kiohira le quitó una lágrima que recorría su rostro, (de modo involuntario, pues intentaba verse fuerte) y se la echó a la boca- … No llores, bruna: seré bueno contigo…

Se deshizo de su camisola en un solo instante: besó su cuello y exploró sus hombros. Tratando de apaciguar los espasmos ante las sensaciones que provocaba su enemigo, su mente voló hacia donde se encontraba Shouji.

¿Cómo estaría, pensaría alguna vez en ella?... No, no: era absurdo. De pronto, se vio en el muelle donde lo dejó. La mirada de tristeza y decepción de Shouji le encogió el alma, de todavía no haberla perdido.

* * *

**Extrañarte es mi necesidad, vivo en la desesperanza.  
Desde que tú ya no vuelves más,  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad con el nudo en la garganta,  
Y es que no te dejo de pensar,  
Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz**

Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad  
Sálvame del hastío, estoy hecho a tu voluntad,  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad,  
Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás.

Te propongo tanto continuar pero amor es la palabra  
Que me cuenta a veces olvidar,  
Sobrevivo por pura ansiedad con el nudo en la garganta,  
Y es que no te dejo de pensar,  
Poco a poco el corazón va perdiendo la fe  
Perdiendo la voz

**Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la soledad  
Sálvame del hastío, estoy hecho a tu voluntad,  
Sálvame del olvido, sálvame de la oscuridad,  
Sálvame del hastío, no me dejes caer jamás.**

* * *

Se acomodó en el colchón viejo: tenía ambos brazos tras su cabeza, y a dos blondas a cada lado de su cuerpo. Se veía maduro, serio: la guerra y la sangre lo volvieron un lobo solitario, incapaz de poder hablar con alguien, sólo satisface sus deseos y se va…

Y ahora, cuando nada la llama a quedarse, sin tener excusa alguna, ¿por qué, por qué su recuerdo se instala en su enturbiada mente? Debía de estar loco…

Miró de soslayo al espejo: ya no era el muchachito de antaño, enamorado y melancólico. Su cuerpo se volvió más fuerte, tenía una barba corta, agradable, y su cabello más maleable: y, de nuevo, volvió a la risa de su bruna, cuando el teniente intentaba engominar su cabello para esa fiesta. Era realmente codiciado, entre las mujeres de todos los países a los que su suerte de oficial lo había llevado, pero la añoranza de la tranquilidad de esa tierra yerma lo tenía intranquilo…

Eso, o la mirada amatista fijada a fuego en su memoria.

Sonrió, para sí: esa era una linda época, cuando nada los tocaba, nada los hería. Su recuerdo era un lienzo limpio y feliz.

Lamentablemente, en ello quedó: en un triste y gris recuerdo.

* * *

El jadeo lo tenía pegado a su cuello, y Natsumi entornó los ojos: quiso quitar la mano que la tenía afirmada hacia él, cuando Kiohira comenzó a hablar.

-… Quisiera que nuestro primer hijo sea un varón…

Se dio vuelta, con el ceño fruncido, pues lo creía dormido: la mirada del capitán la desconcertaba. Él, quien jamás le mostraba debilidad, tras meses de mutismo… Pero desconfió, de sus intenciones, de todo lo que podría darle una pizca de seguridad frente a él.

-… No me hagas partícipe de tus machismos estúpidos- el joven frunció el ceño, desconcertado por el cariz tomado de la bruna-: de seguro, te habrán recalcado tus superiores, al no verme ya preñada de ti… ¿Ahora soy la yegua estéril, o quieres entregarles un lindo soldadito de guerra?

La que antes, fue una petición cariñosa del muchacho, sin ninguna maldad, ante la contestación de su esposa, sus facciones se volvieron toscas y frías- Si no rehuyeras de mí, ya hace mucho que estarías embarazada: los rumores nunca han corrido por mi cuenta…

-¡Por supuesto!- hizo el ademán de un palmazo en su frente- Yo tengo la culpa de todo, se me olvidaba que nada tiene que ver el hecho que te revuelques con las criadas de la casa; mucho menos que llegues al despuntar el alba…- hizo el ademán de levantarse, cuando una fuerza contraria la asió contra el colchón: el resentimiento de su hombro, el que fue captador del impacto del puño del capitán, le provocó un dolor que subió hasta la última vértebra de su columna. Intentó tocarse, cuando la mirada de Kiohira la hizo desistir.

-… Ha sido porque tú me evitas: rechazas mi contacto, ni siquiera te vistes bella para mí. Siempre en tus ropas marimachas- intenta verle a los ojos, pero los tiene cerrados: tomó su rostro con una mano y susurró- mírame, mierda…

Y allí estaba, de nueva cuenta: esos ojos penetrantes, fijos en él… Sin siquiera moverse, Kiohira la abrió de piernas y agregó- No digas que no te lo advertí: prepárate… Esto no será placentero.

* * *

De la manera más compuesta posible, aunque fuese sólo por aparentar, salió a ver cómo estaban las cosas en la casa…

Con la importancia de un cuerno, pero ¡qué más daba!: su madrina jamás dejó la casa a merced de extraños; ella no sería la excepción.

Agradecida de no tener golpes visibles en su rostro, llegó a la cocina: saludó a Mia, la muchacha de catorce años que tenían como criada, pero no recibió palabra alguna. Con un mal presentimiento, la hizo voltear.

-Por dios…- se tapó la boca, ante los sollozos de la niña: tenía el rostro hinchado y le faltaban un par de piezas dentales. Producto de la vergüenza, ante la reacción de su ama, se tapó el rostro y comenzó a llorar.

-No-no le diga nada al señor: me matará si se entera…- dijo entre sollozos la niña, ante la mirada de la bruna: sólo atinó a abrazarla. En sus ojos, bailoteaban las llamas, pero se calmó, para mantener a la pequeña tranquila.

* * *

Estaban cenando: Mia les llevaba a ambos sus platos, y comenzaron a comer en silencio. Kiohira sonrió, a sus anchas: Natsumi, al fin, comenzaba a comportarse como la esposa de un capitán. Ante los cambios positivos de la bruna, decidió develarle la sorpresa que le tenía.

-Hoy he conversado con el coronel- Natsumi levantó la mirada, sin expectación alguna más que el que terminara con lo dicho- : me nombrarán Mayor en una ceremonia, prevista para el miércoles…

Nada, ninguna respuesta: el replique de dedos no se hizo esperar, mas nada ocurrió. Natsumi siguió cenando, como siempre… Kiohira tomó su plato y lo estrelló contra la pared, lo que hizo que Mia diera un bote, de puro susto.

La respiración agitada del capitán no hizo mella en el rostro sereno de la bruna: sólo miró a Mia y dijo, con voz suave- … Preciosa, déjanos solos…

Los pies descalzos de la niña replicaron en las tablas de la sala, hasta que se hicieron imperceptibles: Natsumi dio un bufido y lo miró con seriedad.

-Discúlpame, todo esto ha sido un malentendido… Por favor…

Estiró su mano, ofreciéndole sentarse de nuevo: un poco más calmado, el muchacho optó por sentarse y tomar el vaso completo de vino. Lo dejó en la mesa, y continuó con la plática- Aoi vendrá a la tarde: irás con ella de compras y te vestirás adecuadamente para el festejo…

-No, no, no: eso ni lo sueñes…- rió suavemente Natsumi.

-¡Qué mierda te ha pasado, Natsumi!- se levantó de su puesto, perdido totalmente el juicio- ¡No le hablarás así a tu esposo: has perdido completamente la razón!

-El que la ha perdido eres tú, Kiohira…- le dijo Natsumi, al momento de dejar la copa vacía en la mesa- Tú, que pensabas que me dejaría usar sin más: ¿creías que no me iba a dar cuenta, cuán mala impresión tienes de mí, al suponer que me dejaría llevar por tus caprichos y tus deseos sin más?

-Nada te costó ayer, cuanto estuviste horas entre mis piernas…- rió Kiohira, a lo que Natsumi le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Cierto, pero nada en lo concerniente a Mia…

Y la sonrisa desapareció, y la seriedad volvió a su rostro-… Es una criada, y está aquí para suplir mis necesidades…

-Es una niña, maldito cerdo asqueroso…- dijo Natsumi, con calma, pero espetando cada una de sus palabras- Una niña que no tiene porqué pagar por tu acefalea… ¿Te es tan difícil de entender?

El muchacho ni se inmutó en decirle- Todo aquí me pertenece: haré lo que me plazca con quien sea, donde sea… Cuando sea… Tú, menos que nadie, me lo impedirá.

Estaba terminando su postre, las pocas cucharadas que le quedaban, cuando rompió el silencio- No iré a la fiesta, mucho menos contigo: busca a la tal Aoi para que te acompañe…

-No tienes opci—

-No he terminado…- dijo Natsumi, acabando ya con el postre: dejó la cuchara al lado del plato y le miró fijamente- No volverás a tocarme- se limpió con la servilleta rudamente y la tiró en el plato- nunca más.

Los tacones salieron con rapidez del lugar, sin que Kiohira pudiese decir ni replicar palabra alguna.

Y así fue: Kiohira lo intentó, por todos los medios, pero Natsumi parecía más decidida que nunca a cumplir con su palabra. El hecho decisivo fue cuando se cambió de habitación y la cerró con fierros y candados: sólo era la imagen potente del corazón de piedra de la bruna.

Pero nadie lo vaticinaba… Natsumi pensó que fue la ira que burbujeaba en su garganta, el motivo de sentirse tan estúpidamente débil: un médico, mandado por la propia niña de mano suya, fue quien la sentenció de por vida.

-Usted no está con fatiga, señorita…- cerró la maleta y acomodó sus lentes en el bolsillo de su bata- Esto es producto de su estado…

-¿Producto de mi estado, dice usted?- musitó Natsumi, apretando las sábanas que cubrían su cuerpo.

-Está embarazada…

* * *

-… No permite acercarme, Aoi…- dijo Kiohira, mientras encendía su puro nocturno: la mirada amorosa de Aoi retozaba en la cama, algo cansada por el ejercicio de horas- Ni siquiera siente deseo: es una frígida indolente…

-Es una muchacha, Kiohira: no esperes que te reciba, cuando la has sacado de su yugo paternal; te la has buscado. Además,- fue a su costado y le dio un beso cariñoso en la nuca- no la necesitas, ¿para qué la haces sufrir, querido?: me tienes a mí.

La asió para sí y la tiró contra el cochón con suavidad, a lo que Aoi soltó una voz cantarina: entró lentamente en su interior y comenzó a bombear lentamente en su cuerpo perfecto- Así, hermosa: …aférrate a mí, ¡ahmmm!, quiero que lo hagamos hasta el amanecer…

-Kio—Kio… ahmm, vente conmigo…- lo afirmó contra sí, mientras la hacía suya. Le dio un beso en la mejilla, aunque él no se diese por aludido. Se lo permitía, por el derecho de arrasar su cuerpo por completo…

Aunque no lo supiese, aunque no le valiese un cobre, él era su vida entera.

* * *

Vestida completamente de blanco, la muchacha atraía todas las miradas: su presencia siempre causaba ese efecto. Aunque sus miradas sólo estaban abocadas al ser por el cual se desvivía.

Pero no iba a visitarle, ni nada parecido…

Con la resignación de la amante oculta, iba a menguar las penas que, sabía con certeza, que su adorado Kiohira guardaba en su corazón: porque le tenía cariño a esa muchacha que era su esposa, y aunque no la conociera y fuese ella la culpable de romper con sus idilios de amor para siempre, sentía que podría ayudarle a aceptar al capitán nuevamente, si es que existió tal hecho con anterioridad.

Le preguntó a una chiquilla dónde se encontraba la dueña de casa, y le señaló que fue a una laguna cercana: caminó hasta el lugar y, al no hallar a nadie, frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de desistir, cuando observó unas burbujas que salían del medio de la laguna.

Un escalofrío en su columna la advirtió del peligro y se lanzó al agua: tras estar un tiempo sumergida en el agua, logró salir, con la bruna en los brazos.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo: la recostó en el pasto y comenzó a hacer las maniobras de resucitación. Al rato, la bruna vomitó el agua y tosía con fuerza, lo que alivió a Aoi.

* * *

Empujó a sirvientes, corriendo a más no poder: al llegar a la habitación, sus ojos sólo estaban abocados a la figura que estaba tendida en la cama. El doctor guardó sus instrumentos y se dirigió al joven capitán.

-Doctor, ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bueno, con algo de hipotermia, pero lo esperable: joven Kiohira, espero tengan más cuidado con ella… Quisiera que habláramos en privado, de ser posible…

Quería estar al lado de Natsumi, tenerla apegada a sí, pero la mirada seria del doctor lo hizo desistir: caminó hacia el doctor y le tocó firmemente el hombro a Aoi. La muchacha asintió y le tomó el rostro con ligereza, dándole un beso en la mejilla varonil: sus labios pasaron hacia su oído y musitó- Tranquilo, la cuidaré…

Ambos se miraron, sólo por un instante, y los ojos ancianos del médico lograron vislumbrar, en esa fracción de segundos, la confianza total del uno sobre el otro. Fue un poco de nada, pues ya se encontraban caminando hacia su escritorio.

* * *

-Debes comer, Natsumi: es absurdo que te niegues…

Aún tenía la cuchara frente a Natsumi, en dirección a sus labios, pero ninguna respuesta se asomaba. Dejó el plato en la bandeja y se sentó a su lado: esos ojos, esa oscuridad infinita la reconocía de inmediato, y le dolía el corazón saber quién era el causante de ese vacío.

Hace ya tres días que no emitía palabra. Por razones obvias, Kiohira le prohibió salir sin compañía: estaba encerrada, entre cuatro paredes, y no se refería a su habitación.

Era ese tipo: ese hombre al que se había esclavizado, sin tener mayor conocimiento al respecto. Y aunque pataleara, rompiera todas las cosas que amara y no le permitiese acercarse ni siquiera para un beso en la mejilla, nada cambiaba la realidad: estaba atada a él,… ahora, que un pequeñito ser aparecía en sus vidas.

Dejó el plato a su lado: tomó la bandeja y salió de la habitación. Al cerrar la puerta, vio la mirada desolada de su amor en el sillón: con una botella de whisky en la diestra, sólo tenía la vista fija en una foto de Natsumi, cuando tenía quince años, tan rozagante y bella.

-No quiere hablar conmigo…- masculló Kiohira, advirtiendo la presencia de Aoi, al tiempo que se empinaba la botella de licor a la boca: después de un rato, su rostro se contrajo por la fuerza del alcohol ingerido, para volver la vista a la chica del retrato- La hice mía, en todos los sentidos convencionales, pero se me escapa… La amo, pero es incapaz de verlo; incapaz de recibirlo…- mira a Aoi, con dureza- Eres mujer:… explícame, ¿cómo mierda puede suceder esto?…

Se levanta del sillón y deja la botella a un lado: acto seguido, se sienta de nueva cuenta y se queda mirando a la ventana, meditando. Aoi lo mira con devoción: Kiohira puede estar en el límite de su sobriedad, pero igualmente proyecta una imagen de control de sus emociones.

Porque sabía que Natsumi estaba convaleciente: en su estado, lo último que necesitaba era una discusión que la alejara de él para siempre… A pesar del vacío en el pecho, a pesar de verse en total menoscabo, incluso respecto a un recuerdo muy pasado ya de remembrar; a pesar de saberse no amado…

Se hincó de rodillas: en un acto impropio de su relación- dado por la frialdad del Mayor-; le tomó las manos y las posó en sus rodillas. Se miraron fijamente y a ella se le soltaron unas lágrimas…

-No sé qué decirte, cariño…- sonrió melancólica, a lo que Kiohira suavizó su cariz- pero, si te sirve de consuelo…- le dijo, bajando la mirada, concentrada en dar calor a sus manos, en una notoria necesidad de evadirse del dolor propio- Nosotras pasamos por lo mismo; todo el tiempo…

* * *

**Fin del racconto**

Estaba sin aire, encapsulada en una prisión: un hombre, sin rostro, forcejeaba con ella, queriendo quizás qué cosa…

Pero no impedía nada: el golpe en su mejilla la devolvió al suelo, sintiéndose casi culpable por querer escapar de su insignificancia. A punto de entregarse a lo que fuese que le pasaría, sintió una fuerza que la devolvió a la realidad.

Ya fuera de la prisión, dio un respiro fortísimo; las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro, producto del espanto: estaba contra la pared, en un resquicio, mientras Kaede usaba al soldado intruso por costal de entrenamiento. De un solo movimiento, tiró al hombre fuera de la ventana del segundo piso.

Después de verlo muerto, corrió a tomar a Yoriko: la tenía abrazada contra sí, apretada contra su pecho, mientras no dejaba de gemir de desesperación.

-Ya está muerto, ya está muerto: no volverá, pequeña… Por favor…- dijo Kaede, en su intento por volverla a sí.

Y resultó: tras dar bocanadas de aire, logró soltar el llanto.

* * *

Por precaución, decidieron dormir juntos, al lado de Toukairin, quien seguía en coma.

Kaede, ya entrada la madrugada, salió de la habitación: tenerla tan cerca, tan tentativamente cerca, y él tan anhelante por amarla.

Se acercó al tiesto del baño y, a grandes chorros, se mojó con rapidez cabeza y torso: tras unos minutos, se sacudió con braveza.

Tenía que controlar esa mente calenturienta, de una vez por todas.

Ya algo más calmado, caminó de nueva cuenta a la habitación: estaba a punto de llegar al último escalón, cuando se percató de la figura de Yoriko, dibujada por la luz de la luna…

La muchacha no tenía buen aspecto: estaba en una camisola, con los ojos algo hinchados, el pelo enmarañado; la mente en duda… Sin embargo, a pesar del dictado de su consciencia, se acercó a ella: la tenía de frente, pero no se atrevía a avanzar un paso más.

Y, de pronto, vino a la mente de la bruna esas palabras.

"_-Usted tendrá la oportunidad de amar: será inmensamente dichosa con el indicado…"._

No quiso pensarlo un minuto más: caminó los pasos faltantes y lo besó de golpe. Kaede se hizo contra la pared, a causa del impacto, pero poco duró esa posición, pues él mismo la levantó de las caderas y la estrelló contra el muro, devorándola a besos.

Tuvo sus manos libres, pues la muchacha se afirmó de sus piernas a la cintura fuerte del capitán.

Allí, sin más remordimientos, dejaron que sus corazones dieran la última palabra.

Continuará…


	8. Déjame ir

**Hola a toda mi gente bonita ^^: lamento la huida, pero estarán acostumbrados a la desaparición, asi como a los muxos fantasmas que recorrren este sector literario XD. Bueno, en este pequeño receso, me he puesto al día con la escritura, así que estén atentas a los demás fics que he publicado.**

**Este fic, principalmente, ha salido un poco lento, pero ha sido necesario: me encanta escribirlo, aunque la acogida no ha sido tanta: pero, igualmente graxias por leerlo. **

**Bueno, no más preámbulos: capítulo VIII, Donde el corazón te lleve.** **_Déjame ir_****. Disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**VIII**

_Como cuchillo, en la mantequilla  
Entraste a mi vida, cuando me moría  
Como la luna, por la rendija  
Así te metiste entre mis pupilas_

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario  
uh…  
Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tú…

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mí  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero cupido se apiadó de mi.

Se apiadó de mí.

_Se apiadó de mí._

Como la lluvia, en pleno desierto  
Mojaste de fe mi corazón, Ahogaste mis miedos  
Como una dulce voz, en el silencio  
Así nos llegó el amor, "Amor del Bueno"

Y así te fui queriendo a diario  
Sin una ley, sin un horario  
uh…

_Y así me fuiste despertando  
De cada sueño donde estabas  
Tú…_

Y nadie lo buscaba, y nadie lo planeó así  
En el destino estaba, que fueras para mí.  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí.  
Y nadie le apostaba, que aquello fuera tan feliz  
Pero Cupido se apiadó de mí.

Se apiadó de mí.

"**Amor del bueno", Reyli con Miguel Bosé**

* * *

-¡Señora, por favor: ya bájese del piso! Mire su estado no más…

De pies en puntillas, Natsumi intentaba alcanzar el frasco de galletas de su madrina. A punto de alcanzarlo, se sintió elevada y sostenida: a causa de ello, para tratar de recobrar el equilibrio, da un manotazo al galletero, el que termina en el piso, hecho añicos.

-¡Suéltame ya, que me sueltes te digo!

Las criadas están impactadas: entre patadas y maldiciones, y sin mover un ápice de sus facciones faciales, el Mayor llevaba a su esposa embarazada a su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto, de una patada cierra la puerta y se dirige a la cama la deja en ella con cuidado.

Ambas miradas se confrontan: Natsumi masculla para sí, a lo que Kiohira la queda mirando con asombro, que después desencadena su ira.

-¡¿Que es mi culpa, dices?

-¡Por supuesto, estúpido! Debiste haberla traído, pero sigues renegándola ¡como un maldito cobarde!

Tira del cuello de su abrigo y lo lanza lejos: se va hacia la ventana, y se apoya en ambas manos. Se frota la sien con una mano, a sabiendas que una migraña venía en camino- Estoy haciendo un esfuerzo: por ti- mira con enojo a Natsumi, y continúa con el reproche-, por nuestro hijo y nuestro matrimonio…: tenemos que hacerlo funcionar…

-No hay nada que hacer funcionar, Kiohira: este matrimonio es una farsa, y Aoi ha sido la decisión más sensata y equilibrada que has tomado, para poder llevarnos bien…- se acomoda en la cama, lo suficiente como para que las pataditas del bebé no le sigan dando en los riñones- Además, así dejas de tener ese humor de mierda que vienes acarreando, desde que llegamos a Berlín: te hace falta, no puedes ocultármelo…

La quedó mirando, con dureza-… Sabes que no la expondría así como así; los soldados alemanes se jactan por su resistencia al alcohol, que es mínima, y podrían aprovecharse de ella, y eso no me lo perdonaría jamás- terminó, sacándose los guantes de cuero y moviendo sus dedos, algo agarrotados por tanto informe escrito.

-¡Vaya, vaya!: eso me pone a mí en un pedestal…- dijo socarrona, pues el muchacho dejó en evidencia al peligro al que Natsumi está expuesta- Entonces, ¿por qué a mí?

Se dio vuelta y llegó hasta Natsumi- Porque eres mi esposa, porque la criatura que llevas en tu vientre es mi hijo y, lo más importante- endureció la mirada, esa mirada metálica que la dejaba sin respiración- porque no me has dado la suficiente confianza, para dejarte a cargo de su crianza: evito que hagas una locura, como el de tratar de suicidarte, que me haga matarte al final.

Frunció el ceño- Jamás le haría algo a mi Takeshi…- se acarició la barriga con cariño y le murmuró- No le hagas caso a tu padre…

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos, que no había caído en el hecho de Kiohira, quien miraba embelesado a la bruna: bueno, a una parte específica de su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres tocarlo?

Miró hacia Natsumi, a su abultado vientre: tuvo un atisbo de duda, pero volvió en sí. La hizo recostar y se puso encima de ella, sin poner todo su peso al apoyarse en sus brazos- No… A ti es a quien quiero tocar…

Los ojos de la bruna se abrieron de miedo: quiso sacarle, pero temió hacer un movimiento brusco que la pusiese en predicamento y peligrar su estado.

-Dios, que no me refería a esto… Kiohira, por favor: mírame, que estoy embarazada…

Entre besos robados, él negó con fuerza- No me importa…

Ya resignada a que Kiohira hiciese lo que le placiere con su cuerpo, escuchó los golpes en la puerta: ambos dieron con la puerta, a lo que el Mayor, notoriamente ofuscado, salió sobre ella y abrió la puerta.

Ante la mirada asesina de Kiohira y el ofusco de su señora, el oficial carraspeó la garganta y volvió la vista hacia su superior- Lamento la interrupción, Mayor: es algo importante…

* * *

-Casi no llegas a tiempo: te dije que estuvieses pendiente…- masculló Natsumi, quien le pasó un par de billetes al oficial: mientras el muchacho miraba con detención la autenticidad de todos ellos, la bruna observaba de reojo al Coronel y a su esposo, hablando animosamente como para captar cualquier ambiente sospechoso. Al caer en cuenta que no había peligro, golpeó a sus costillas, con furia- ¡Encima de llegar tarde, ¿desconfías de mí, pedazo de idiota?

-No, no, señora…- musitó, guardando con rapidez los billetes arrugados en su pantalón.

-Más te vale… Y ya es hora que te vayas, ¡vamos!- lo hizo a un lado, con una máscara envidiable de cualquier seudo actor.

* * *

Se cepillaba el cabello con rapidez, frente a la ventana que tenían en su alcoba: de pronto, siente unos labios sobre su hombro. Ya acostumbrada a echar de su lado a Kiohira, le da un manotazo: vio que su mano fue detenida…

Era una piel distinta: de color caramelo, más gruesa…

Sus ojos violetas lo abarcaron todo, y el corazón se le encogió como una piedra.

Era él: era el teniente Toukairin.

Quiso hablar, espetar su ausencia, pero él la silenció: con la mano del muchacho en su boca, sin sonido alguno en el ambiente, supuso que sólo era una premonición cercana.

Como siempre solía ocurrir en sus sueños, sólo miró sus labios, en espera de la lectura de sus movimientos…

-Va a ser un niño: llámalo Takeshi…

Cuando terminó de interpretar sus palabras, lo miró con esperanza, con plenitud: estaba a punto de tocar su rostro, y poco a poco su imagen se deshizo, como arena…

* * *

Sintió zarandeos a su hombro: quiso dormir un poco más.

Natsumi y sus antojos… Ya estaba cansado de su actitud demandante, de sus reclamos…

-Kiohira… El niño—

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó enseguida: quiso preguntarle qué ocurría, si nunca se metía a su habitación. Pero todo cuestionamiento se derrumbó, al ver a la muchacha pálida y—y el camisón mojado entre sus piernas.

El corazón se le hizo un nudo y, sin quererlo, sonrió lleno de ansias: apretó su mano, mirándola a los ojos- Llegó el momento…

* * *

-¡Dios, no puedo más!

Apretaba las sábanas, al punto de romperlas: el doctor no le creía; nadie caía en cuenta de sus palabras y la tomaban por loca… Ya cuatro horas desde que estaba por parir, pero el niño se negaba a salir…

Había jurado que la criatura se le estaba yendo hacia adentro, y que no quería dejarla. Tenía la garganta raspada de tanto hacer esfuerzo, mas nada salía de entre sus piernas: cerró los ojos, y respiró profundo.

El doctor y la matrona le reprochaban en voz alta, pero no quiso escuchar.

_-Madrina, ayúdame…_

-No es posible continuar así: si no lo sacamos ahora, se va a morir en el canal de parto…- miró a su asistente y le dijo- Traiga las tenazas: habrá que forzarlo…

Y tras dar una dura pelea, casi desgarrando sus entrañas, el niño salió de su cuerpo: era un bebé hermoso, pero no fue conocido por tal hecho…

La matrona se hizo para atrás: con los ojos desorbitados, miró que de las entrañas de la muchacha no salía sangre, sino lágrimas…

-Deme a mi hijo…- musitó Natsumi, a lo que la mujer asintió: le entregó a su hijo, bien envuelto. Ella lo arrullaba con calma, aunque el llanto del bebé iba aumentando en intensidad…

Supo qué era lo que dolía. Se deshizo de la parte superior de la camisola y al niño lo destapó completamente: se lo colocó en la piel desnuda, y el llanto se apagó. Las miradas de ambos recayeron en el hecho: el doctor la reprendió, pero ella no le hizo caso.

-¿Qué otra reacción esperaban de mi hijo?- lo miró con dureza, pero sólo un tiempo: su vista la absorbía la criatura en sus brazos- Lo extrajeron de mi vientre, que era un lugar seguro, y su primer tacto humano es con dos tenazas de metal…

El doctor iba a recriminarle su falta de agradecimiento, pues la vida de su hijo hubiese corrido peligro, de haber continuado en esa situación, pero le pareció un hecho perdido: sabía la fama de locura de esa mujer. La dejaron sola, para darle la noticia a Kiohira y el resto de la familia.

Natsumi y su hijo intercambiaron miradas: aunque era la viva imagen de Kiohira, y de ella no sacó atributo alguno, sabía que una parte de su madrina renació en su primogénito.

-Takeshi, Takeshi… -sonrió: las manitas se le abrían y cerraban al escuchar su nombre- Te has vuelto la salvación de tu madre.

* * *

Los cinco años pasaron con rapidez: Natsumi llevaba de la mano a Takeshi, al mercado, para comprar algunas frutas. Estaban pagándole al señor, cuando escuchó unos tanques que llegaban al lugar: consciente de las palabras de advertencia de Kiohira, salió rápidamente con Takeshi y se escondieron en un restorán alemán de oficiales, en donde tenían órdenes expresas del mayor de darles protección.

Miró a su hijo, quien tenía curiosidad de mirar por la ventana y estaba haciendo pucheros ya: buscó entre sus bolsillos y le dio su bolsa con almendras confitadas. Los ojos del niño se iluminaron: tenía las manitas extendidas, cuando Natsumi hizo gesto de silencio y el niño asintió. Ya con la bolsa de dulces, la bruna lo sentó en un lugar alejado, mientras iba a la ventana, para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando.

Los oficiales alemanes ingresaron a un edificio: de él, salieron muchos judíos. Con harapos y lánguidos de hambre, los enfilaron en la cuneta: el más gordo de los oficiales, tomó una metralleta y los mató al instante.

Se tapó la boca, al ver la masacre: qué ganas de tener pistolas, qué ganas de no saberse indispensable y asesinar a esos malditos oficiales. Tuvo que armarse de valor y tomar a su hijo: salió del lugar, con solemnidad, al contrario de los demás, quienes poco y nada les importó pasar por encima de los cadáveres de "sangre sucia".

A punto de pasarlos, Takeshi se removió, muy inquieto.

-¿Qué tienes, hijo: qué pasa?

Señaló hacia su costado. Natsumi siguió la dirección del niño y perdió todo el color.

Era una mujer agonizando,… y estaba embarazada.

Se hincó ante la muchacha, que estaba en sus últimos momentos de vida, y tomó su rostro a dos manos: la joven tenía la vista perdida, producto del dolor, pero logró centrarla en Natsumi. Se quedaron mirando y, en un acto temerario, Natsumi puso sus labios sobre su frente: cuando se alejó de su rostro, vio que la muchacha tenía lágrimas en sus ojos.

Quizás quién tuvo, años atrás, la decencia de mostrarle afecto, cuando era mirada como estorbo frente a la sociedad: la joven asintió, en agradecimiento, lo que hizo que Natsumi se quebrara en lágrimas. Sus ojos se perdieron en el blanco de la muerte, mientras la bruna seguía llorando a sus pies.

* * *

-De nada sirve que te expongas de esa manera…- le recriminó Kiohira, a lo que Natsumi quedó atónita.

-Te relaté el asesinato de personas inocentes, ¡¿y esa es la estúpida respuesta que tienes para lo que te he dicho?

Dejó el periódico a un lado y la estampó contra la pared. Pero no por mucho, pues la bruna lo hizo a un lado y lo indicó- ¡Si tú eres el cobarde, insensible, incapaz de tener compasión por los demás, no me metas en tu mismo saco: PREFIERO MORIR, ANTES QUE SER COMO TÚ!

-¡SI PROTEGER LA VIDA DE MI HIJO, DE UNA IMBÉCIL QUE ES INCAPAZ DE PROTEGERLO, ME HACE UN COBARDE, PUES SÍ: LO SOY! No puedo creer que hayas expuesto a mi hijo a tus comportamientos estúpidos de heroína…

-¡No tendría que ser heroína, si nos dieras a mí y a mi hijo un lugar digno y a salvo donde guarecernos: de nada nos sirven tus medallas al mérito si nos miran como la escoria de la humanidad!

Y le daba donde más le dolía: el Mayor, sin querer hablarle ni un minuto más, tomó su chaqueta de cuero alemán y estaba por salir hacia la puerta principal, cuando escuchó el insulto propinado por la bruna.

En dos segundos estuvo delante de la bruna: una cachetada la hizo dar vuelta la cara, cayendo al piso, ante la mirada iracunda de su esposo.

Antes, de cruzarla, dio una última mirada a la bruna- Ahora, si te quieres ir a Marruecos, o matarte, no me importa: sólo deja a nuestro hijo aparte de todo esto…

* * *

Caminaba, furiosa, por las calles de Berlín: abrazada por el frío, metida en sus cavilaciones,… tan harta de la confrontación con ese tipo que se creía mucho más que ella.

Cuando jamás en su vida tuvo que rendir cuenta de sus actos: ahora, con un hijo, no le quedaba otra más que acatar los mandatos que daba Kiohira y mantenerse en el margen de su paciencia. Ese margen que le provocaba sofoco, que la exprimía sin piedad.

Estaba por cruzar la calle, cuando un llanto conocido la hizo detener: al darse vuelta, se le volcó el corazón en el pecho. Corrió hasta Takeshi, quien seguía llorando con más fuerza, ante la mirada atenta de todos los transeúntes.

-Takeshi, Takeshi: mírame, mamá está aquí…- lo zarandeó un momento, hasta que el niño abriera los ojos y la reconociera: la abrazó al instante, colgándose en su cuello y llorando con más fuerza. Con las miradas clavadas en Natsumi, y con el peligro que los oficiales alemanes los localizaran, tomó al niño en brazos y lo llevó a un callejón, en donde le tapó la boca y le habló en voz baja- Basta de llorar, he dicho, muchachote: ahora,… en cuanto quite mi mano de tu boca, vas a calmarte y prometerás no llorar. ¿Prometido?

Con algunos gimoteos, asintió levemente: le quitó con suavidad la mano de la boca. Sólo tuvo unos minutos de tranquilidad…

-¡Mamá, cómo se te ocurre dejar a un niño de cinco añitos, así!- le señaló con sus cuatro dedos arriba- ¡solito y abandonado en la noche: casi me dio un infarto cuando vi que no estabas!

-Papá estaba contigo, Takeshi…

-Papá estaba molesto, porque no estabas: llamó a sus oficiales, pero no estaban… Pregunto si es que había algún hombre que pudiese cumplir como oficial y buscarte, así que aquí estoy…

-Seguramente, papá no quería que tú, un bebé de cinco años, fuera a buscar a mamá- le pellizcó las mejillas- Además, tu padre tiene un par de piernas, en buenas condiciones, como para caminar y buscarme, de ser el caso…

-Papá es alguien importante: debe dejarle ese trabajo a gente más corriente…

Natsumi frunció el ceño: le dio un coscorrón superficial, que hizo al niño abrir sus ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Mamá!

-Bien merecido te lo tienes: no sé qué tipo de estupideces te ha metido tu padre en la mollera, pero las sacaré a punta de coscorrones si es necesario…

Estaban por encabezar sus peleas de niños, cuando unas luces de linterna iluminan todo el sector: la bruna apenas podía levantar la vista, puesto que las luces apuntaban directamente a sus ojos,… hasta que un oficial se les acercó… Escuchaba que conversaban, pero no les entendía absolutamente nada.

Eran los alemanes.

* * *

-Maldita sea, cabo, ¡les digo que no han llegado, con un demonio! Ya son las dos de la madrugada…

Kiohira tenía el cenicero lleno: con los cuatro vasos de whisky dando vueltas por su cabeza, la imagen horrenda de su hijo y Natsumi, heridos de muerte, congelados, perdidos en una ciudad, ¡en un continente desconocido! No, no: era demasiado…

En ese mismo instante, maldijo a Natsumi y su acierto en cada palabra: ¡cómo deseaba que Aoi estuviese con él ahora, en este mismo instante!

Basta de lamentarse; no era el tiempo para recriminaciones: tomó su chaqueta, con fotos de ambos en mano, y le dio la vuelta a la ciudad una vez más.

* * *

Caminaba a tropicones, bajo la mirada atenta del oficial más joven: encañonada con una pistola tras su espalda, con la mano encarnada a Takeshi, estaba con los sentidos atentos a cualquier acción de los soldados. Con algo más de tranquilidad, supo que sus pasos se encaminaban a las tiendas de los muchachos…

Era eso, o dejarlos en el guetto.

Uno de los soldados se puso en cuclillas: metió una mano a su abrigo y Natsumi le apretó fuertemente la mano… El aire le fue devuelto cuando vio que eran dulces los que les ofrecía el muchacho: el niño miró a Natsumi y, ante su asentimiento, abrió sus manitas y recibió los caramelos, gustoso. Se sentó junto a los demás soldados, todos atentos al niño, cuando Natsumi siente que la jalan fuertemente del brazo. Mira al oficial, y su rostro no es tan afable como el del chico: vio por última vez al niño, entretenido en las bolitas que le prestaron los soldados, y sonríe melancólica.

Sigue al oficial, sin decir palabra.

La tira dentro de una carpa, y sólo puede observar la mirada pícara que le manda a otro oficial que se encuentra dentro; nada sabía del idioma. Cuando el muchacho se va, la bruna se ve obligada a dar la vuelta: se enrojece y tapa su rostro, ante el muchacho semidesnudo que estaba en una colchoneta.

El chico la mira, y se ríe tendidamente, ante la imagen ruborizada de la bruna. Ya que la muchacha no se veía con ánimos de fijarle mirada, hasta que estuviese más tapado, se puso un pantalón: le habló, pero Natsumi sólo se atenía a mantener la vista baja…

Ante la insistencia del muchacho, ya que, por lo menos, escuchaba la misma pregunta muchas veces, sólo atinó a decir- No hablo alemán: no entiendo nada del idioma…

Un mutismo llenó el lugar, hasta que la voz del susodicho al fin hizo eco comprensible en sus oídos- Muchísimo mejor: no quedaré en vergüenza… Tengo un pésimo acento germano…

Un japonés: no podía creerlo… Ciertamente, el mundo era un pañuelo.

-… No sé qué tenían los soldados en la cabeza, cuando te trajeron a este lugar: sabrás tu motivo de presencia ante mí…

-Lo intuyo…- musitó Natsumi, al percatarse de su escaso vestuario- Pero tengo un hijo y el padre de él es mi esposo…

-Hmm, pero al deducir tus palabras, el lazo de ese hombre y tú es meramente en papeles…

-Papeles, consentido: ciertamente, no le veo la diferencia…- musitó la bruna, sentándose en el futón del rubio, con una mirada cálida…

-Oh, pequeña: ¿mala experiencia?- con los dedos del medio e índice hizo leve presión en la frente de Natsumi, a lo que ella frunció el ceño- A eso se debe tu amargura: es un abismo de diferencia; un abismo al que has caído, y no dilucidas bien las cosas…

-… Supongo que lo has de saber bien, pero me queda una duda- se levantó y reposó su espalda en un palo de la precaria estructura- Si tus dotes amatorias son taaaan admirables y perfectas, ¿tenías la necesidad de buscar mujeres, como orden a tus oficiales?

El muchacho la quedó mirando unos instantes: tiempo transcurrido, ríe sonoramente. Se toma el trago que tenía en la mano de una sola vez: acto seguido, se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella.

Abre sus ojos, imperceptiblemente: lo sabía; ella desviaba su mirada.

-Son bromas de mis muchachos, pero estás en lo correcto: me va bien… Tanto como para adivinar que es la primera vez que hablas con alguien que no sea tu marido; si es que se hablan: estás terriblemente tensa; no hay necesidad de ello…

Le mantuvo la mirada: un gesto afable suavizó sus gestos. El muchacho supo, por ese simple gesto, que esa mujer delante de él había sido maltratada: quiso abrazarle, cuando la irrupción de un oficial los sacó de su conversación. La mirada del cabo era de espanto…

* * *

Los pasos del mayor eran cada vez más veloces: las miradas de los curiosos pronto eran cortadas por el gesto de asesino en la faz de Kiohira.

Aoi, sentada en el sillón del escritorio del Mayor,-con orden estricta de no abandonar el lugar-, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel: se había servido un whisky y ya llevaba la mitad del mismo.

Natsumi y Takeshi: eran su única prioridad en ese momento.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par: la mujer se paró y fue hacia el azabache.

-Querido…- musitó Aoi, ante el desasosiego del hombre ante ella: Kiohira se tomó lo que le quedaba al vaso de la aludida y miró ofuscado.

-Los han encontrado, a ambos: están bien…

Los ojos de la muchacha se iluminaron: hizo amago de abrazar a Kiohira, pero algo la detuvo…

Era esa mirada: la mirada de un alma vacía…

Ni siquiera le preguntó por su reacción: sabía, de antemano, lo que ocurriría. Llegó hasta la puerta: Aoi se quedó mirando su espalda, absorta en quizás qué cosa…

-… Creo que lo entiendes…- espetó Kiohira, arreglándose el cuello: tiempo después, la miró de perfil- Tus palabras no servirán conmigo: se lo ha buscado.

Cerró la puerta y la rabia contenida en esa acción dio eco en el lugar, hasta llegar a su melancólico corazón.

* * *

La taza de café tambaleaba en su mano: intentó detener, con la otra, el movimiento involuntario de sus nervios. Optó por dejar la porcelana en la mesa; empuñó y hundió cualquier muestra de debilidad en el fondo de la infusión vaporada.

La puerta fue abierta: dio con el hombre de sus nervios destrozados.

La mirada azulina no se despegó de la figura menuda, sentada en esa mesa…

Indolente de cualquier acto que le produjese dolor o preocupación.

Pero ésta no le iba a salir barata: ¡sí que se la cobraría!

Natsumi se levantó, pero ni siquiera le dio espacio para moverse de su lugar: una embestida la dejó contra la pared. La cachetada le dio vuelta la cara y la dejó sentada en el piso: un pequeño hilo de sangre brotó de la comisura de sus labios.

-… No te pases de lista: será mejor que no te levantes, o te irá peor…- masculló, ante el intento de Natsumi por incorporarse.

Vio el pañuelo de Aoi, saliendo de su bolsillo: se limpió con el dorso, a lo que musitó con sorna- Ya veo, lo supuse:… la muestra de macho cabrío, debe haber llegado Aoi. Si no, no me explico tanta bravuconada gratuita.

La levantó de los hombros, fijándola a su escrutinio.

-No juegues con tu suerte, Tsujimoto: poco tienes que decir a tu favor… Ahora, me dirás quién ha gozado de ti: ¡y me lo dirás ahora!

Frunció el ceño, ante el escenario inocente al que se veía expuesta: a pesar de ello, no tuvo por objeto sino el de avivar su indignación con respuestas burdas.

-¿Gozar de mí, dices? Vaya, vaya: qué linda manera hay de nombrar a un buen folleo…

Otro golpe la hizo quedar contra la pared: unos sonidos metálicos la hicieron revolverse contra su adversario. Sintió el frío entre sus piernas y mordió su puño, en antesala de lo que venía a continuación: la tomó sin delicadeza, jadeante más por su euforia que por el mismo placer…

No era el sexo: era la réplica de una súplica desesperada que jamás obtenía respuesta.

Se hundía en ella, consciente de llegar al lugar más pútrido de su alma: ese lugar del que no quería saber y a pesar de ello -¡qué ironía!-, no quería salir.

No podía dejarla: no podía perderla…

Por más que violentara su cuerpo, su corazón, no podía encontrar ni el ápice de la mujer a la que amó, la que lo obsesionó al punto de descartar cualquier otro prospecto de matrimonio.

El jadeo de terminar en ella lo devolvió a tierra: se limpió los ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas. Miró la nuca de Natsumi, sin contracción alguna.

Salió de su cuerpo y la dio vuelta: tenía la vista perdida en el piso.

-Dime qué se sintió, ¡di que te has sentido como la mierda y te dejaré salir! Vamos, Natsumi: no desperdicies tu única manera de ser libre… ¡Di cómo te la pasaste!

En ese instante, Natsumi le dijo las palabras que aún Kiohira, años atrás, en su habitación de hospital, con la bruna vuelta cenizas en esa urna de la cómoda a su diestra, recordaría y harían eco en su interior.

-Nada…- musitó, mirándole fijamente- No he sentido nada…

Las lágrimas en Kiohira desaparecieron, pero la angustia arrolló el poco de consideración que le sentía, en memoria de lo que alguna vez sintió.

-… Tienes razón, Kiohira: toda la razón… Pero no puedo hacerme cargo de una herida de la que te auto inferirías de antemano. Yo no te amo; ni siquiera podría estimarte: has arrollado, a tu paso, cuanto has querido de mí. Estoy hueca, Kiohira: ¡no puedes tomar nada más de mí, porque todo está muerto, MUERTO! Que me follaras tú, a otro subordinado, a un caballo, a un niño, ¡no te importa en absoluto, porque son, para mí, la misma cosa! ¡ESTÁ MUERTO, KIOHIRA: ESTO YA SE ACABÓ, NO HAY NADA QUE REPARAR! Nunca lo hubo, nunca…- musitó Natsumi, cansada.

-¡NO ES GRATUITO ESE DISCURSILLO BARATO, NATSUMI: QUÉ QUIERES!- la zarandeó con fuerza, a lo que Natsumi le gritó sin miedo.

-¡DÉJAME IR!

La soltó con rapidez: sin mirar más que la puerta que daba a la salida, mientras Natsumi lo llamaba.

-¡Déjame ir, Kiohira: suelta estas amarras que tú mismo has provocado!

Se dio vuelta, con la mirada enrojecida- … Jamás serás libre:… si de mí depende, te amarraría a mí hasta la tumba… Olvídate de tu libertad: eres, y seguirás siendo mía.

La puerta se cerró, y con él, toda posibilidad de escape.

Y no importó que Aoi viese el hecho: Natsumi, finalmente, se dio la licencia de llorar.

Continuará…

* * *

**Besos, nos vemos en las actualizaciones siguientes...**


	9. El telar de penélope

-¡Atención, pasajeros!: deben evacuar el barco… Hemos llegado a destino Marruecos.

El Mayor salió del barco, con Aoi del brazo. Tras ellos, todo el cortejo de oficiales con sus equipajes y regalos: parecían recién salidos de unas vacaciones al extranjero…

Nada daba cuenta de que, en realidad, venían escapando de la guerra.

A pesar de ello, se quedaron siete años, más de lo presupuestado.

Para ese entonces, Takeshi ya era un jovencito.

-Maldita sea… Aoi, Natsumi no ha bajado del barco: por favor…

-Kiohira, déjala: está crecidita como para que la atosigues con hechos de los que está consciente… Sabes cuánto se ha alegrado por volver a su tierra…- sonrió, mirando nuevamente su hogar, tal cual lo habían dejado.

-Sabes que no tengo idea: está empecinada en quedar muda, antes de hablar conmigo nuevamente…

En eso se encontraban conversando: tan atentos el uno al otro, que no observaron al pelotón de oficiales de rango raso, venidos del mismo barco.

De entre la multitud, el teniente Shouji Toukairin volvía, tras ocho años de ausencia, a su adorado Marruecos: iba en búsqueda de algo a qué aferrarse, para olvidar…

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**IX**

El muchacho miraba atentamente a su madre: con el cabello más corto, apenas para una coleta, y esas poleras y faldones blancos, tan sencillos… Era hermosa, como lo son las cosas sencillas, carentes de cualquier afán y posesión material.

-Mamá… Tenemos que irnos…

Se dio el gusto de estar allí, unos cuantos minutos más: a pesar de la indiferencia autoimpuesta hacia Kiohira, hacia cualquier cosa que le pudiese causar el más mínimo rechazo o dolor, sus ojos se aguaron y se le recogió el pecho al mirar el mar mediterráneo, desde el extremo sur.

Al fin, al fin llegaba a su querido país.

Las cadenas eran pasado: no se iba a permitir avasallar, mucho menos perder el rumbo.

Se dio vuelta: caminó lentamente y tomó el rostro de su hijo, a quien le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Vamos, Takeshi…

* * *

-Quiero la pieza del lado… La que da al mar…

Soltó el tenedor: las niñerías de Natsumi lo estaban sacando de quicio. Miró a Takeshi y éste asintió: se limpió con la servilleta y fue hacia el campo.

Los pasos fuertes hacia ella: estaba por levantar la mano, cuando, inesperadamente, la bruna saca una pistola de mano y dispara hacia el cielo.

El grito de la criada fue lo único que se escuchó.

Los ojos de Kiohira no cabían de la impresión: sin amilanarse con el escrutinio de los presentes en la habitación, tomó el arma y lo devolvió a su cinto. Rápidamente, la mirada se incrustó en su esposo.

-Creí que no tendría que utilizarla: tonta de mí… Sé, perfectamente, que las escenas de subyugo se te dan mejor en compañía de Aoi…

-Eres una insolente…- masculló Kiohira, quien echó de menos el látigo que le había regalado su padre. Esa mujerzuela se estaba pasando de la raya.

-Y tú un estúpido: no volverás a levantarme la mano más…- dejó la servilleta en la mesa, alejándose del comedor, y dejó una frase en el aire- ¡Claro!, si es que no quieres un par de agujeros de ventilación en tu cabeza, que harta falta te hacen…

* * *

Salió hacia el campo: miró a su hijo, abrazado de sus rodillas, con la mirada ancestral de su padre… Inspiró fuerte, preparada para una nueva tanda de explicaciones: se le olvidaba contenerse, se olvidaba que era madre, antes que mujer…

Se sentó a su lado, pero el chico miraba hacia otro lado.

-Takeshi, ¿es necesario explicártelo nuevamente?

-No es necesario…- la miró con tanto rencor que le contrajo el corazón- El día de mañana, cuando el tiro dé entre ceja y ceja, no bastarán las explicaciones… Porque ésta es tu idea de entendimiento, ¿no es así?

-Sabes cómo se pone tu padre conmigo, especialmente cuando hablamos de tregua: quiero poner paños fríos, pero es imposible conversar con él…- espetó, cansada, mientras arrancaba unas espigas del lugar.

-Madre, ¿es que todavía no lo entiendes? Padre quiere que actúen como un verdadero matrimonio…

-Hijo, lo que ha habido, en el mejor de los casos, es un feliz autoengaño: cuando está con Aoi, todo funciona de las mil maravillas… Nada en él y nada en mí va a provocar que esto funcione…

Se levanta de improviso: la bruna levanta su rostro hacia él.

-Que para ti funcione,… no significa que para mí sea idílico…

-¿A qué te refieres?

El chico la mira con rabia, ante su gesto tan sereno e infantil: era increíble que tuviese que espetarle tales cosas en consideración.

-A que Aoi no es mi madre…

Salió del lugar, dando por terminada la conversación: la mirada turquesa de la bruna se mantuvo apegada a la figura de su hijo, hasta que se entró a la casa. Suspiró y se levantó del pastizal.

_-Sin lugar a dudas, hijo: tienes la mirada enhiesta de tu padre…_

* * *

-Mantén la cabeza derecha, Aoi: si no, esto no va a resultar…

-Me parece irrisorio: tú, peinándome a mí, para una fiesta en la que deberías presentarte. Esto no corresponde…

Natsumi la abrazó por los hombros, de espaldas, delante del espejo retocador- Hay muchas cosas que no corresponden aquí, mi querida Aoi: para empezar, el anillo en mi dedo. Pero ¡en fin!- musitó, mientras se iba a lavar las manos- Hazle entender eso al cabezota de Kiohira…

-Sí, en eso tienes razón…- sonrió, melancólica: se levantó del asiento, luciendo el hermoso vestido plateado.

Intuyó la tristeza en el timbre de su voz: le tomó la mano, dándole el coraje- No estés triste:… es tu noche. Quiero que la disfrutes, querida Aoi.

* * *

Todos la observaban: era imposible despegarle la vista. Kiohira lo sabía: entre leía las frases y los palmetazos en la espalda.

Celos, de no haber tenido la oportunidad de haberla conocido antes; mas, siempre pensó que era irrelevante. En cuanto se miraron, en la festividad de pascua de reyes, supieron que habían nacido el uno para el otro.

De haber sentido remordimiento, alguno, ridículo, de dejar a Natsumi, se fue por el bote al verla partir, con esas estúpidas prendas de campesina mugrienta, a perderse hacia Dios sabe dónde…

… Y, otra vez, preocupado de ella: aun con Aoi, increíblemente bella, confidente y amante, en un acto recíproco.

No la soportaba: era todo lo opuesto a una mujer convencional… Ni siquiera era bonita… Era corriente, vulgar y en extremo irritante: por lo menos, el zumbido de la abeja es productivo, comparado con el revolotear de ella en cada mandato de él, rebatiendo sus ideas; incumbiéndose en donde nadie la llamaba.

… Pero la quería allí, lejana y testaruda: la quería para sí.

Cuando observó, años atrás, a esos oficiales que intentaron abusar de ella: a punto de ir a rescatarle, ya había tomado la determinación de enfrentárseles, en notoria desventaja.

Siempre adelantada, siempre con la respuesta a flor de labios, cuando él se mantenía pensando en una todavía.

Por más que la quisiera defender, pareciera que estuviera atrapando a una mariposa que, al más mínimo tacto, podía romperse en mil pedazos.

-Querido…- musitó, tocándole el hombro: el muchacho se dio vuelta, dando con la mirada tierna de Aoi- Me ha dado sed, ¿podrías traerme champagne?

A causa de la culpa, por no prestarle la suficiente atención, como para llegar a apelar minoridades de caballero para con su compañía, le sonrió y optó por ir por el pedido de su amante.

La sonrisa que compartió a Kiohira desapareció, tan pronto como supo que no estaba en su campo de vista: sólo lo miró de soslayo, y le estiró su mano.

El muchacho la tomó y la besó, con sumo respeto: una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios…

-Han pasado muchos años, Toukairin…

Sus ojos azules, profundos como el mar, nuevamente le fueron familiares: el chico le sonrió, y luego la abrazó, fuertemente.

-No sabes cuánto te he extrañado… Déjame mirarte…- lo alejó de sí, para tomarle y verle detenidamente el rostro- Vaya, vaya: la guerra ha hecho mella en tu mirada… Mi pobre amigo…

-Nada que la presencia de amigos no solucione… Ven, quiero presentarte a alguien…- le tenía de la mano, para llevarle al balcón.

Pero ambas miradas dieron con el Mayor.

Kiohira estaba estático, con la copa de champagne en la mano: observó un tanto a Aoi, pero la mirada daba enclavada en la figura del teniente…

El bruno inspiró con fuerza: conocía el humor rápido de Kiohira, y las consecuencias que acarrearía el enfrentarse a un superior, recién llegado de la batalla, no serían gratas para el comando central.

Pero algo cambió en su actuar: se quedó mirando hacia su mano, detenidamente, y la sonrisa no tardó en llegar.

-Compañero Toukairin…- se acercó y le palmoteó fuertemente la espalda- Es un gusto el tenerlo de vuelta: después de tantas batallas en el cuerpo. Bueno, usted debe saberlo mejor que yo…- Sonrió maquinal, y le dio vuelta la mano, a lo que el teniente seguía con la vista fija en él- Vaya, vaya: veo que no ha perdido en absoluto el tiempo…

Cuando Aoi cayó en el detalle, abrió los ojos, sorprendida gratamente- Por Dios, Toukairin: no me lo habías contado. ¡Qué felicidad me has dado!

Y lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras ambos hombres no se quitaban la vista de encima.

Shouji carecía de muchas cosas, pero su intuición le hablaba claramente: le decía que el hombre delante de él tenía un arma de doble filo contra sí.

* * *

-Ni te enteras con quién me encontré en la fiesta…- dijo Kiohira a su hijo, quien se detuvo al comer ante la emotividad puesta en la oración.

Takeshi le miró con atención, mientras Natsumi comía, totalmente enajenada a lo que ambos conversaban: Aoi sólo observaba a Kiohira, como el ser adorado que era para ella.

-Je, je, je… No lo sé, padre: sabes que conozco a poca gente del ejército…- sonrió. El padre dejó la servilleta a un lado de su plato, y se echó un tanto hacia atrás, para asegurarse que alguien, al extremo de la mesa,- recluida desde que las peleas entre ambos apenas iniciada la cena se volvían batallas campales-, pudiese oír lo que le decía a Takeshi.

-Al oficial Shouji Toukairin, compañero de armas de tu padre: quince años de amistad ya…

Dejó el tenedor: se trapicó fuertemente, a lo que Takeshi fue a auxiliarla. La risa de Kiohira no se hizo esperar: sabía que la había sorprendido, sabía que le hería, y le encantaba su posición de ventaja- Por Dios, Natsumi: todos dirían que le conoces, por tu reacción…

Después de toser, logró sacar la risa que tenía atascada: todos la quedaron mirado, atónitos, a lo que Natsumi aclaró la voz- ¡Por Dios, Kiohira, qué mentiroso te has vuelto! Toukairin apenas podía verte…

-Madre, ¿lo conoces?

-¡Por supuesto, hijito!: fue un pretendiente que tuve, años atrás, mucho tiempo…- contestó, completamente suelta de lengua. La cara de Takeshi era todo un poema, a lo que Aoi comenzó a reír solapadamente.

Quien no se reía nada con la situación era su esposo- No tenías por qué entrar en detalles…

Dejó su cubierto y le miró fijo- Entonces, no saques el tema a la palestra a posta de lo que ocurrirá…

Siguió comiendo en silencio, lo que pareció: sólo dividía el alimento… Kiohira se dio cuenta del hecho y, con una sonrisa, le añadió el condimento que la haría caer- Supe que se ha casado: lleva cinco años de matrimonio con una muchacha polaca…

Dejó el cubierto con sonoridad: se levantó del asiento y le dio gracias a la criada. Salió del comedor, sin decir palabra. Aoi miró hacia Kiohira, quien esbozaba una sonrisa, mientras degustaba de su amontillado español.

A quien no le hacía nada de gracia el hecho, era a Takeshi.

La bruna llegó a su habitación: cerró la puerta y, al apoyarse sobre la puerta, soltó el llanto. Lloraba ahogada, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Era feliz, era realmente feliz: eso era lo único que debía importarle. Aunque, con ese hecho, terminara por echar abajo la última quimera que albergara su alma.

* * *

-Toukairin, Toukairin…

Era una voz lejana: sabía que debía voltearse, pero no podía. Sólo tenía ojos para la imagen acuclillada de Natsumi en su habitación: necesitaba consolarla, hacerle saber todo lo que omitió y que, a pesar de las sonrisas otorgadas por ella, ocultaban el sinsabor de no conocer toda su historia…

El por qué de su casamiento…

El teniente deliraba en fiebre: debían estabilizarle, tenerlo en plena consciencia. No se podía prolongar más: había que extirpar la bala del pecho, pero temían de perderlo en el inconsciente.

Miró a Yoriko, presa de la desesperación, y tuvo que empuñar las manos para no darle un derechazo a ese bueno-para-nada de Toukairin: sin poder contenerse más, lo agarró de la solapa y le gritó-¡Escúchame, basura: tienes que despertar!- espetó, a pesar de las súplicas de Yoriko por soltarle. Continuó- ¡No me importa si lo que quisieras es morir: Natsumi te llama para que no te rindas, así que no lo harás, hijo de la gran perra! Si te rindes ahora, ¡si te atreves a bajar un décimo los brazos, será todo: no hay vuelta atrás, todo acabará! ¿Así quieres terminar tu vida, después del sacrificio que bombón hizo por ti?, ¡yo no lo permitiré!

Un empujón lo pilló de improviso, por lo que se cayó de posaderas al suelo: Yoriko quedó pasmada, luego, miró a Toukairin, quien seguía con el brazo estirado. Agitado, afiebrado, pero con una mirada molesta.

-D-deja de hablar, estúpido… N-nadie se ha muerto aquí…

* * *

Ya habían pasado cuatro días, después de la operación exitosa: aunque, de tal herida, nunca se iba a recuperar. Si había esperanza que se salvara con anterioridad a lo ocurrido, todo plan se desbarató con las heridas a bala.

Iba a morir, lentamente, pero se dieron cuenta que el teniente recibió la noticia con más sopor de lo que habían calculado.

-… Les agradezco la sinceridad, chicos, pero sé que no es así- miró hacia un rincón y golpeó la tapa del diario- Me iré, cuando todo esto se haya aclarado…

Quisieron escudriñar en las palabras del teniente, pero cuando cayó en el hecho, se negó a hablar.

* * *

-¿Amantes?- musitó Aoi, semi incorporándose del lecho: Kiohira la observa en cremosa desnudez, pero siguen haciéndole eco sus propias palabras-… Es extraño: pensé que Toukairin, en los tiempos de ustedes de casados, se encontraba en Europa…

-No te equivocas, pero ya la estaba pretendiendo desde antes… A pesar de ello, igualmente interfería- dijo más para sí mismo, para convencerse de que no fue si no él quien interfirió en lo que le pertenecía.

-Vaya… Toukairin nunca me pareció como un hombre aprovechador…- dijo calmadamente, reposando su cabeza en su palma, formando una lluvia de bucles castaños por la almohada: mientras meditaba en las palabras de Kiohira, hacía círculos en su esculpido abdomen- Aunque no crea en los mojigatos ni nada por el estilo, pero algo en él me hace pensar que hay gente buena en este mundo…

-… Al parecer, él no es ningún santo de devoción…- masculló el Mayor, con un tono que fue la alerta de celos en Aoi.

La mirada recayó en Aoi, de boca en la almohada, con el cuerpo temblando, destornillándose de la risa: el muchacho la dio vuelta, haciéndole cosquillas, lo que aumentó su humor- ¿Así que muy chistoso, eh? ¡Vamos a ver cuánta gracia te da ahora!

-¡Ajajajajajaja, vamos, Kio, eso es jajajaja!

Se reía, la imagen de ambos amándose: Natsumi los miraba con cariño, ellos no lo sabían.

En su corazón, lejos estaba todo rencor respecto a ellos, en específico a Aoi: lamentaba que hubiera entregado su hermoso corazón a tal bestia, pero sabía de antemano que era imposible torcerle la mano al destino. Al parecer, además, movía hilos en Kiohira que le eran completamente desconocidos.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en el desayuno, estaban sólo Kiohira y Aoi: ya Takeshi había pedido permiso para ausentarse de tal comida. La mirada enojada de Kiohira, obviamente, radicaba en que Natsumi no estuviese en la mesa en esos momentos.

Aoi iba a preguntar por su ausencia, cuando el objeto de sus cuitas llegaba con pan amasado recién hecho- Buenos días, chicos: les traigo la primera tanda…- dijo, al momento de golpear con su cadera la puerta, seguida por la criada.

Ambos estaban atónitos: el ánimo y alegría de Natsumi no se veía con malicia, ni mucho menos reproche. A pesar de tal escudriño por parte del Mayor, bufó y tomó desayuno con tranquilidad.

En el momento en el que se retiró Aoi de la mesa, Kiohira la tomó de un antebrazo, llevándola a su nivel de observación- ¿Ahora qué?

-¿De qué hablas?- contestó Natsumi, con el ceño fruncido.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero: la farsita de que somos una familia feliz, el que aceptes con tanta ligereza el hecho de que Aoi esté a la cabecera de la casa y te recluyas a un rincón de tus deberes matrimoniales…

La bruna arqueó las cejas, desentendida de tal cuenta: al final, el muchacho da un bufido. La suelta, y ese acto impresionó a Natsumi, quien comprendía a cabalidad lo que encerraba tal soltura, quiebre de esquemas.

-Está bien, Natsumi: tú ganas… No volveré a tocarte, ni a imponerte nada con respecto a tu actuar: sólo mantén compostura y silencio…- bajó los hombros y la miró directamente- Dado que has entregado tu lugar a Aoi sin reproches, te cedo libre acción con tu vida… Con la condición que no vulnere el hecho de que estamos casados…

-Agradezco tus palabras, Kiohira… Es un avance en ti…- sonrió, afable, pero luego levantó una ceja, con sorna- Pero ya me había ganado mi espacio, mucho antes de lo que te demoraste en notarlo…

-…Como quieras, Natsumi…- le dio un escueto beso en la frente: algo maquinal, pero con sentido. Mientras se alejaba, repitió las palabras- Lo que tú quieras…

La sonrisa se hizo en su rostro: aunque no la satisfacía por completo, era el comienzo de un cambio que le haría desatar las estúpidas amarras en las que se había enredado.

* * *

En realidad, lo que pretendía era el hacerle creer que era un castigo hacerle fuera de su protección: Kiohira maquinaba que todo a su alrededor estuviese funcionando como un reloj, pero con Natsumi se rompían todos los esquemas.

La quería herida, humillada, arrastrándose y postrada ante sus pies: aunque no la deseara, aunque no sintiera amor en absoluto… tenía que dolerle el haberle despreciado como marido y como hombre.

- Deberías dejar de comer tanto…

La mirada púrpura afrentaba sus disparates, pero algo en sí hacía eco: no sabía cómo, pero siempre Kiohira se las ingeniaba para llenar la despensa de dulces y masas. Por más que intentara salir del vicio en el que la estaba metiendo el oficial, más se comparaba con Aoi y esa figura de infarto que sus menudos huesos serían incapaces de sostener.

-Condenada a tener un cuerpecillo de enana: debe de ser una maldición…

-Déjame en paz…- masculló Natsumi, a lo que el Mayor le respondió.

-No me refería a ti, Natsumi: ¡qué obstinada! ¿No habíamos hecho tregua?

Y su mirada se volvía oscura: Aoi sabía el truco que le estaba jugando a la bruna, y no entendía qué era lo que lo motivaba a verla subyugada. Era solapado, esquivando, pero completamente obvio que se refería a ella: hacía asco de cómo se vestía, de cómo lucía, de que había engordado o estaba muy flaca.

El no tocarla, un aire pesado que se respiraba en el ambiente, apenas hacía presencia en cualquier parte de la casa: esa careta que se colocaba frente a Natsumi no la hacía sentirse querida, ni mucho menos, más importante que Natsumi. Todo lo contrario…

No podía quitársela de la cabeza, y ello la relegaba al mismo rincón sumiso del que siempre deseó sobresalir.

- Te veo preocupada, muñeca: no has hablado en toda la cena…

La mesa estaba en silencio: Natsumi sabía que era el indicio de un desfogue.

Los puños de la escultural bruna arañaban el mantel de seda.

-Quisiera… quisiera, alguna vez, no recibir migajas…

Fue un musitado enojo: los ojos de Natsumi se abrieron de par en par, al sentir el peso rencoroso de esas palabras. En Kiohira, incapacitado para reconocer un reclamo en boca de una voz sumisa y obediente, no hizo eco: tanto tiempo en el ejército, siendo de alto mando, acostumbrado a ser halagado y satisfecho en todos sus petitorios, le nubló la capacidad de distinguir un asentimiento del sentimiento que conlleva el comunicarse.

Natsumi miraba a Kiohira, en espera que reaccionara, aunque fuese con su escrutinio, a que algo estaba pasando en ese instante.

-… A veces, es bueno estar entre las sombras…

Y, desde ese momento lo supo.

Era una maldita egoísta: Aoi estaba sufriendo.

Hizo el intento, por última vez en su vida, de apelar a su amor por Aoi: el dejar de tenerla con su imagen de amante, para llevarla a algo más. Pero Kiohira, desde esos tiempos hasta su muerte, no vio en ella si no el ánimo de enervarle y contradecir sus mandatos.

La seudo instancia se dio en los preparativos de su ascensión a Teniente Coronel: mientras Aoi, por orden expresa de Natsumi, se encargaba de todos los preparativos, como dueña y señora de la casa.

-Natsumi…

El llamado la hizo saltar de su asiento. Se dio media vuelta, y observó a Kiohira en todo su esplendor: el porte de su traje con insignias, todas forzosamente ganadas a pulso de su intelecto. Aoi estaba en el primer piso, finiquitando los detalles de la cena. Estaba claro que sabía que la encontraría a solas en su habitación.

Pero era aparte: su cuerpo temblaba, como la primera vez cuando Kiohira invadió su espacio personal, en la noche de bodas. Al mostrarle las medallas, dio un pequeño bufido: a su padre, tiempo atrás, le arreglaba las medallas en el traje con precisión milimétrica, por lo que su trabajo conyugal se reducía únicamente a tal labor.

Se levantó de su asiento e hizo sentarse a su esposo, a lo que él se negó.

-Recién plancharon el traje: necesito que los coloques en pie…

Tomó las medallas, una por una: las limpió y las colocó con cuidado en su perchero. Intentaba obviar la mirada que posaba en ella.

Cuando terminó su tarea, Kiohira detuvo en el acto su alejamiento: besó sus dedos, cada uno, y la apretó contra sí. La ligera enagua que la cubría la hacía sentir débil, sin salida…

Por mucho que se resistiera, el sentirse deseada la atontaba al extremo de dejarle su cuerpo a total disposición para que él la acariciara. Entre besos que posaba, ligeros, en su rostro, le preguntaba- ¿Me has extrañado, lo has hecho, aunque sea un poco?- musitaba, como un niño. Con los ojos cerrados, llegó a comprender a cabalidad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Con fuerza, lo empujó lejos de sí: el muchacho cayó en la cama, estupefacto por la acción decisiva de su esposa, de lo que quedaba sólo la denominación impuesta.

-No, Kiohira… No me haces falta, así que vete olvidando de tus tretas por hacerme sentir mal, que no te ayudan en nada…

La cara de impresión fue rápidamente desechada en su mente, dándole lugar a la rabia.

-A mí no me vienes a faltar el respeto: no tienes derecho a opinar…

-¿No habías sido si no tú- demarcó, en total afrenta- el que me había dicho que olvidara todo los decoros que has querido imponerme todo este tiempo?

-Eres mi esposa, ¡y no tienes derecho a expresar tu opinión!

El silencio se hizo en el lugar; Natsumi negaba una y otra vez- Eres un caso perdido, Kiohira… La vas a perder, ¡por tu estupidez y tu orgullo, la vas a perder!

Sabía de quién estaba hablando, pero su coraza se endurecía a cada acorde de su voz.

-No insistas, Natsumi: no voy a separarme de ti… Así que vete olvidando de tus tácticas de altruismo barato conmigo, porque no funcionarán…

Salió de la habitación: esa fue la última vez que Natsumi abogaría por Aoi.

Sería la última vez que su atención se cercara en su familia.

* * *

Estaba destrozada: todo intento por revertir la situación de los que amaba terminaba en desastre. Hace poco rato, Takeshi le confesaba que estaba enamorado de una chica, princesa de la tribu masai: la esperanza retenida de ver que su descendencia había eliminado finalmente la sangre vengativa del padre por un afecto verdadero fue desbaratada al hacerle saber que había matado a su prometido en una "afección" cometida a su persona.

Iba a entrar en detalles, cuando Natsumi le detiene- Basta, no quiero escuchar más…- espetó, a sabiendas que nada serviría reprocharle su conducta- El mundo gira en redondo, pero nunca pensé que le harías competencia a tu padre.

Sabía que lo hería, al hablar de su padre de esa forma, pero era la única manera de hacerle frente cuando la contrariaba: de no ser por un afecto obligado de por medio, también ganado a pulso por ella misma, hace mucho tiempo ya que la habría desautorizado en sus órdenes.

Estaba en ello, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Era ella: era la insatisfacción de sentirse plenamente mujer lo que provocaba el caos en esa casa… Veían con reproche el hecho que Aoi tomara su lugar como esposa; disgustaban de ver a Takeshi siendo abrazado y besado por su madre con tan poco decoro; se horrorizaban al verla callada y sin responderle a su marido…

No le importaba, debía no importarle: el no tener un punto de soporte en esos instantes le provocaban dejarlo todo como estaba, pero hacer eso significaba perder el rumbo de su vida.

-¿Natsumi, Natsumi Tsujimoto?

Y se da la vuelta: el corazón se le detuvo al instante.

-¡Oh, moun cherry, cuánto has crecido! Jamás esperé encontrarte por aquí…

-M-Miyuki… Qué sorpresa…- musitó, asombrada de verle: no había cambiado nada… Todo lo contrario, la belleza joven había madurado y le otorgaba un rostro jovial.

-Oh, basta… Me haces sentir tan vieja- ¡Oh, por dios, Toukairin: querido, ven a ver a nuestra querida Natsumi!

Y quiso correr, correr hacia él: el corazón bombeaba a cada paso que el muchacho daba…

Pero algo ocurrió en el trayecto: su mirada, la forma en la que sus labios expresaban acritud… No sabía bien…

No era el mismo: no era el hombre que ella esperaba. El teniente se sacó el guante, ofreciéndole su mano desnuda, como señal de cercanía, pero el hecho, más que darle confianza, la catapultó en un abismo de incertidumbre.

-Natsumi, cuánto tiempo…-

El apretón de manos nunca llegó: el hecho era seguido por todos, especialmente por su esposo, quien quedó atónito por su actitud. La muchacha musitó, sin muchas fuerzas.

-Disculpe, pero no lo conozco…

Continuará…


	10. El encuentro, barrotes, sangre

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**X**

Sentía la garganta apretada; su mundo se cerró a la mano que no quiso tomar.

El hecho se tornó color de hormiga al llegar el nuevo Teniente Coronel hasta donde se encontraban ambos: la tomó fuertemente del antebrazo, a lo que Toukairin, en un acto por decir poco, temerario, le hizo soltarla.

La mirada de Kiohira se fijó en la del teniente, con una ira contenida: su esposa conocía esa mirada, que explotaba en un golpe sorpresivo. Para calmar los ánimos, lo tomó del antebrazo suavemente, acercarle el rostro y depositar un beso en la mejilla.

El golpe le llegó hasta el fondo.

-… Por supuesto, conoce a mi esposo… Kiohira…

-¿Tu esposo?- musitó, en un escrutinio de incredulidad a la mirada fija y comedida del Teniente coronel, quien seguía con su estado escrutador: el golpe de la cristalería francesa en el piso indicó que, en Miyuki, caló hondo la noticia de su filiación con el Teniente Coronel.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral: nadie quería emitir una sola palabra. El teniente esperaba que la bomba explotara, que Kiohira cediera a la afrenta clara entre ambos: pero ocurrió algo inesperado.

-Padre, los generales le esperan en el salón de honor…- interrumpió su discurso, al sentir el ambiente de estupor que rodeaba al círculo de personas en la que se encontraban sus padres- Disculpe, padre… Lo he interrumpido.

Miró al teniente fijamente y sonrió- No, hijo: llegaste en el momento perfecto.

La complicidad de haberle catapultado, en caso de dudas, le hizo tragar lentamente la hiel.

-Madre, también debemos irnos…

La mano en su hombro, su hijo, la hizo retroceder: los recuerdos con él, las tardes caminando en el campo, lejos de deseos incumplibles, lejos de su cabeza llena del peso de su rol como mujer, de ese futuro críptico que desbarataría la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaban.

Todo estaba roto; irremediablemente roto.

-Sí, Keshi: comprendo…- musitó, desolada: hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y se alejó, tomada de la mano de su hijo.

El teniente quiso avanzar hacia ella, recuperarla, cuando Aoi le tomó del antebrazo: le hizo hasta un rincón del salón, en un esfuerzo por mantenerle en la tierra.

-Pero, por Dios, Toukairin, ¡Qué demonios fue eso!, ¿qué planeabas hacer con ese acto tan estúpido?

Estaba temblando: el teniente tenía los miembros apretados. Aoi lo vio en sus ojos: estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Dime que no es cierto, Aoi: por favor… Di que sólo se trata de un engaño, que no es su esposa…Esto sólo era una treta; sólo eso…

Miró hacia su dirección, y atisbaba que la bruna estaba en igual o peores condiciones que él mismo: la muchacha siguió la dirección de su mirada, y cayó en la realidad.

-No puedes hacer esto… No lo creo posible…- al dar en el hecho, soltó al teniente- Esto, ¡esto es una locura!

Tenía la boca cubierta con su mano enguantada: el teniente vio que Aoi se veía notoriamente afectada con ese hecho. Mas nada ocupaba su mente en esos momentos: sólo quería saber la verdad, y su reacción era el concreto de la realidad que se elevaba entre ambos.

El vals se escuchaba, mientras el ambiente se llenaba de humo: los dos se encontraban sentados, frente al otro. El teniente tomaba sake, mientras su acompañante lo miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-Toukairin,… tienes que hablarme. No puedes hacer mucho en este estado.

-No sacas nada con tranquilizarme…- musitó, mientras se hacía de un nuevo cigarrillo- Mejor, cuéntame: cuéntame cómo mierda ha llegado a estar en brazos de este maldito desquiciado…

Mientras tanto, Natsumi estaba relegada al lado de su hijo: todos orgullosos de esa familia modelo, mientras quería gritar enfrente de todos la gran mentira que ocurría en esos instantes.

Que, mientras se encontraba con su hijo y su marido, celebrando y descorchando decenas de vinos caros, su corazón estaba lejos, ante la ilusión de vuelta en su corazón.

Toukairin, Toukairin: al fin, había regresado.

* * *

Regresaron de la fiesta: ni siquiera se habían percatado que Aoi no estaba con ellos. Takeshi se excusó al hacerles saber que iba a festejar con sus amigos.

Kiohira le sonrió tierno: le besó la frente y golpeó sus antebrazos- Ve a divertirte, hijo… No llegues muy tarde.

La bruna observó la complicidad de ambos: cuando el muchacho cerró la puerta, un metal negro le apuntaba.

-A tu habitación, ahora…

La criada pegó un grito al ver amenazada a su patrona: soltó la bandeja y la loza se hizo mil pedazos.

-¡Mi señora!

-¡Ahora, dije!- se acercó y la puso en media sien: hizo sonar el gatillo, pero la mirada de Natsumi era desafiante.

Después de unos minutos, la muchacha se iba escalera arriba, con su marido.

El último tramo lo hizo a tropezones: en un último recurso, Kiohira la tiró de espaldas a la cama, mientras él seguía amenazándole con el arma.

La gota de sudor se perdió en su cuello.

-No me pondrán en predicamento; no ahora: no, mientras sea yo quien tiene el mando en esta casa… No, no mientras respire un Komatsuzaki en este mundo.

Frunció el ceño, con la mirada entrecerrada- ¿De qué mierda estás?—

-¡Te vi, maldita sea!- gritó, mientras arrojaba la caja de joyas y perfumes caros de su tocador.

-Así que nos viste, ¿eh?- Se apoyó de ambas manos en el colchón, con las cejas levantadas- ¿Y qué fue, en específico, lo que has observado y te ha vuelto como mierda?

-No lo vas a volver a ver, que te quede claro…

-No puedes controlarme.

No hubo réplicas: lo tenía tan claro que le dolía; hasta Natsumi cae en cuenta de esa respuesta tan irracional, hecha vómito verbal; una fuerza que salió de ella, en defensa por quitarle la que era su única ilusión.

El coronel observa su puesta en evidencia; Natsumi está atónita por sus propias palabras.

Aprieta los puños con rabia: nunca valoraba lo que le entregaba, lo que le había costado a pulso ganar por su familia. Los lujos que le entregaba a manos llenas: jamás, en siglos que se deslomara, podría obtener las comodidades que él mismo le prodigaba.

Una cachetada cruza su rostro: la hace caer de nueva cuenta en la cama. Intenta forzarla: le sube el vestido, mientras le besa el cuello.

-¡No, no: déjame, ME DAS ASCO, ASCO!- lo fuerza a dejarle, pero la euforia del momento la tiene sin fuerzas.

Tiempo después, llega Aoi: ve a la criada llorando, inmovilizada en el comedor. La ayuda a levantarse, cuando escucha quejidos desde la habitación de la bruna.

Se le detiene la respiración, al caer en cuenta: sube con rapidez las escaleras. Abre la puerta y se encuentra con Kiohira, a los pies de la cama, abrochándose el pantalón: a lo lejos, tirada de bocas en la cama, levantando apenas el torso, Natsumi…

-Por Dios, Kiohira, ¿qué le has hecho?- musita Aoi, temblando.

El ambiente se rompe por una risa quebrada: el coronel cae en Natsumi, quien tiembla de una risa desequilibrada. Ambos están espantados: le interrumpe la risa un absceso de tos, le la hace dar vuelta la cara- Soy libre, Kiohira: mi espíritu viaja libre de tus maquinaciones enfermizas…

-Libre, como prostituta…- masculló el aludido, queriendo doblegarla.

-Llámalo como te plazca…- se intenta incorporar, haciéndole frente- No me importa lo que quieras insinuarme: lo que importa es que soy libre de ti, y eso te pudre. Ya no tienes control sobre mí, sobre lo que pueda hacerme daño, no más…

-Le haré daño a Takeshi- le respondió, desesperado, mientras se acercaba a ella- Iré en búsqueda de tu padrastro y, por supuesto- sonrió, con sorna- haré picadillo a Toukairin: de él no tendrás ni el recuerdo para consolarte- la afirmó del antebrazo, acercándola hasta su alcance- Pero tú no te mueves de mi lado…

-A mi hijo no lo vas a tocar, ¡aunque tenga que matarte!

-Lo llevare a la guerra…- Masculló el coronel: Natsumi abre los ojos, aterrada ante lo que podría realizar. Le aprieta fuerte el brazo, reafirmando su decisión- ¡Juro por mi padre que lo llevaré a la guerra, y no lo volverás a ver: nunca más!

-¡BASTA, KIOHIRA, POR FAVOR!- le implora Aoi, pero Kiohira pasa de ella: se la lleva de un brazo, pero le remarca su promesa.

-Así que ya sabes a qué atenerte: ¡Tú desapareces y Takeshi se va con el primer batallón a mi haber!... Te lo juro, por mi vida, que lo haré, Natsumi, ¡y nadie va a detenerme! Y en cuanto a ti, Aoi- acerca a la belleza bruna a su alcance- Vas a procurar que Natsumi se quede aquí, encerrada, hasta que vuelva en sus cabales… No sabemos a qué atenernos con ella: claramente, está fuera de cualquier atisbo de raciocinio…

-No puedes estar hablando en serio… Kiohira…- lloraba con desespero: el coronel la tenía aferrada a sí, afianzado en el amor inmenso que le prodigaba.

-¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Kiohira!- masculló Natsumi, he hizo el amago de levantarse, pero la vejación a la que se mantuvo la hizo caer al piso, sin fuerzas: un calambre de su espalda baja la dejó caída en el piso- No vas a mantenerme aquí encerrada: esto no va a darse como tú lo quieres…

-Ah, ¿sí?... Entonces, dímelo- caminó con rapidez hacia ella y la agarró fuertemente de las mejillas- Dime que no me obedecerás; que te vas a ir… Dímelo, maldita, para poder hacer los papeles de transferencia a un pelotón hacia Berlín. ¡Hazlo!

Su cuerpo temblaba de ira, pero sabía a qué atenerse cuando Kiohira pronunciaba esas palabras: cerró los ojos, con la cabeza temblando de rabia contenida, y la hizo a un lado.

Su esposo sonrió- Así te quiero ver, mujer mía…- le escupió al rostro, mientras la dejaba tragándose su orgullo, humillada hasta límites insospechados.

-Dios mío, Natsumi…- musitó Aoi, corriendo hacia la bruna: hizo un amago de acogerle, cuando ella, de un manotazo, la aleja de sí…

Mira su mano tiritando: se tapa la cara con su extremidad, sollozando- Lo siento… Lo siento…

Kiohira la toma con cuidado de un brazo, alejándola de Natsumi- Déjala, mi amor… Claramente, está actuando en el ara del desequilibrio mental. No sacamos nada con ponernos sentimentales… Podría llegar a herirte.

La lleva hacia afuera de la habitación. Una media hora con posterioridad, una tranca de hierro y cuatro pestillos con candados reflejan el corazón frío de Kiohira: la ventana llena de barrotes de esquina a esquina, confinando su cielo azul a las cuatro paredes de la habitación.

* * *

Tira su mano, con la mirada laxa, volteando en vaivén una y otra vez su extremidad por fuera de los barrotes de su ventana, como si fuese una prolongación completa de su cuerpo en libertad.

Takeshi no pestañaba un instante: al comprobar el estado taciturno de su madre, aleja un tanto su rostro de la ventanilla. Kiohira está de brazos cruzados, más confiado de su percepción en cuanto a lo que se refería a la endeble salud mental de su esposa.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estará aquí?- dijo finalmente el muchacho, con pesadumbre.

Se hizo un silencio respetuoso: Komatsuzaki tenía claro el hecho de que Takeshi la amaba tremendamente, por lo que el decirle que su confinamiento sería hasta el día de su muerte debía ser tomado con sumo tino.

-… No lo sé, Takeshi…- espetó, preocupado- Claramente, aquí hubo un elemento gatillante en su estado anímico. La conocemos: no es de un temperamento manejable… Sin embargo- se apoyó de ambas manos en la baranda, echando un bufido- Jamás imaginé que podría tratarse de una enfermedad mental: me duele terriblemente tenerla recluida en esa habitación… Pero imagínate: ¿llegar a desquitarse con Aoi? Fue algo fuera de cualquier justificación…

La mirada del muchacho se entrecerró: meditó un tanto, con un puño cerca de su boca-… Quizás sea eso, padre: quizás tenga celos de Aoi…

Se dio vuelta, ante lo dicho: ambos se quedaron mirando.

Concordaban algunos hechos: Kiohira, en su egolatría, perdió de idea el hecho que Natsumi no lo pudiese ver cerca de ella ni tolerar el mínimo contacto. La idea magistral de verse aminorada ante el afecto que le entregaba a Aoi era una luz que salvaguardaba su matrimonio.

* * *

Desde el confinamiento de Natsumi, la casa tenía un ánimo distinto: Takeshi pasaba fuera de la casa; no quería ver a su madre entre cuatro paredes, pero su estado se veía de cuidado. Kiohira se sentía tranquilo: mientras Natsumi estuviese confinada a la casa, todo en su universo estaba en el orden idóneo…

Todos trataban de lidiar con la situación actual:… todos, con excepción de una persona.

La maleta estaba llena: estaba sentada en la cama, mirando la foto de ambos en una celebración.

Todo era tan sencillo antes: bastaba con cerrar los ojos, para que todos sus fantasmas desaparecieran en un haz de humo… Pero ya era un temor que no la dejaba dormir.

Tomó su maleta de viaje y recorrió el camino en silencio: no se despidió de Natsumi, ni tampoco de la criada que miraba preocupada su salida del lugar.

Aoi cerró la puerta de la mansión, por última vez.

* * *

-¡Aoi!, ¿dónde demonios la viste?

Horas escuchando soldados ingresando a la casa, registrando las habitaciones, con excepción de la suya

Escuchaba el griterío, desentendida del motivo que la originaba;… hasta que unas zancadas de ascensión de escaleras la hacían elucubrar de su pronta información.

Tras unos cuantos sonidos metálicos consecutivos, la puerta se abre: la figura del teniente coronel avanza con rapidez hacia Natsumi, quien apenas logra vislumbrar la sombra por la oscuridad de su encierro. Tembló de ansiedad: tuvo el acto reflejo de cubrirse con los antebrazos.

Esperó su agarre resuelto, su furia contra ella, y nunca llegó.

Bajó los brazos, ya segura que no atentaría físicamente contra ella.

Él quería saber de su paradero.

-¿Y bien?

Respiraba con dificultad: el tiempo encerrada la mantuvo en constante ansiedad.

-… Lo sé,…- musitó Natsumi, a lo que luego refuerza el tono de su voz- pero te será inútil la información: Aoi no quiere verte…

-Eso no lo sabes…-espetó con rabia- Ya estoy harto de tu jueguito maternal: a mí no me lo harás bancar… Escupe ya lo que sabes…

-… Se fue a una manzana de Los Guindos: hospeda en una pequeña habitación…- el coronel da un bufido de alivio: va en su búsqueda, cuando Natsumi vuelve a incriminarle, a punto de salir de su cárcel- …No quiero que la hieras más, Kiohira, así que lo diré una última vez: ofrécele la casa, dueña en su totalidad… Deja de relegarla, deja de mentirte a ti mismo: Aoi es la esposa, ella es tu verdadera mujer.

Se quedó de espaldas, meditando, sólo por unos segundos: tiempo después, las aldabas volvían a encadenarse a su sitio… La prisionera se sentó en la cama, a esperar la suerte que le tocaba en esta situación…

Temía que Aoi no llegase: ella, la única persona que lograba mantener a raya su mente enfermiza. A pesar de ello, comprendía el porqué de su comportamiento: de no poderle ahora los límites, sería libre de acción.

Irrelevante: el amor hacia Kiohira era ciego, total.

Aoi volvería a su lado, y con el tiempo, ella sería quien volaría lejos.

* * *

-… No volveré a esa casa…

Kiohira estaba atónito: tiempo atrás, bastaba con haber aparecido, para que Aoi corriera a sus brazos. El hielo tintineaba en el vaso de whisky que se había pedido el coronel.

-Aoi, no seas irracional: sabes que esa casa te pertenece… Mi corazón te pertenece…

-… No estamos hablando de cosas materiales- tomó un resto de su coctel y dejó el vaso- Además, por lo segundo, dudo siquiera de su existencia.

La respiración del coronel se hizo ajetreada: estaba a punto de perder los cabales.

-¿Y te preguntas el porqué, Kiohira?- le increpó, anteponiéndose a su pérdida de paciencia- Sabes cómo tienes a Natsumi y, a pesar de todo, ¿piensas que me creeré la mentira del futuro de "nosotros"?

-¡Era eso, es por ella por quien abogas en este momento: planeas que la deje libre para que se vaya con otro!

-¡Te estoy hablando por mí, ya deja de meterla en una relación de la que no es parte!

Sonrió socarrón- Así que éste era el plan concertado, ¿ah?: quieres que la deje libre, para hacerte dueña de la casa en su totalidad—

Si planeaba acotar algo más, la cachetada que le dio Aoi lo dejó sin palabras: le temblaba la mano, y la tomó con fuerza, controlándose- … Dios mío, Kiohira… Natsumi tenía la razón- tomó su abrigo color hueso y se levantó del asiento- Estás completamente ciego…

La mirada fría que le dio el coronel no aplacó su instante de rebeldía, de contrariedad.

-Quédate con todo, Kiohira: las joyas, los trajes que me diste; dáselos a alguien quien los desee con toda su alma… Quizás allí tengas la pista para encontrar a tu dama indicada- se sacó el anillo de diamantes, completamente indolente, y lo dejó caer en la copa de champagne- Regálaselo a ella, quien seguramente lo sabrá apreciar: yo no lo quiero.

Y tras ponerse su abrigo, salió de la vista del coronel.

Se fue con enojo, pero, tras llegar a su habitación, rompió a llorar: se tapó el rostro con ambas manos.

¡Cómo pudo haberle insultado a tal grado!, ¿merecía la daga que sentía en el pecho?... A tal nivel de posesividad había llegado con Natsumi, como para dudar de su amor: esa mujer, la única que lo alejaba kilómetro tras kilómetro de su corazón, le inspiraba verdadera lástima…

Aoi podía huir de él, pero Kiohira jamás permitiría que Natsumi se alejara un ápice de él.

Nada, nada del constructo que intentaba construir en la confianza se veía: todo se relegó al mismo rincón en el que se arrimaba.

Pero no más: esta vez no… Ya no habría una nueva oportunidad, aunque el corazón se le hiciera mil pedazos…

* * *

-¡Abre la puerta, maldita sea!

Kiohira golpeteaba una y otra vez la celda de Natsumi, con la botella ya quebrada del whisky que se había tomado.

Sintió los golpeteos en su puerta, después de un rato: en verdad, había logrado conciliar el sueño, esperanzada en el hecho que ambos estuviesen en medio de una "reconciliación" que la liberara, de una vez por todas. La bruna se sujetó la sien, pidiéndole a los cielos paciencia con ese cristiano,… que de cristiano no tenía nada.

-¡Por dios, Kiohira, que tú tienes la llave, grandísimo pelotudo!- espetó Natsumi, ya sin recato: sabía, de todos modos, que su hijo no se encontraba con ellos- Si te vas a emborrachar como cuba, ¡hazle a la humanidad un favor y ten la atención de no quedar más estúpido de lo que eres!

Tras sus palabras ofensivas, se ocultaba el hecho, la verdad de saber que no había logrado llegar a puerto: la desesperación de estar acorralada…

Él no la dejaría en paz; no la dejaría en paz y ella, con el dolor de su alma, tendría que aceptar el rol de esposa que estaba obligada a cumplir.

El sólo pensamiento le dio un escalofrío aterrador.

No, no—Mil veces muerta: prefería la muerte, antes de saberse sin esperanzas de verlo.

Tenía que decirle que su sentimiento, el de años atrás, mientras Kiohira destroza poco a poco su ser: tenía que ser fuerte una vez más, para gritarle que era correspondido, que lo sería para siempre, y que sería el único en escuchar esas palabras.

… Aunque fuese una vez en su vida; aunque sólo hubiese esa oportunidad para decirse adiós.

Se hincó ante su cama y golpeó pala con palma, temblorosa.

"-… Aunque sea esto lo único limpio, mi dios: aunque ya no me quede nada… Por favor"—musitó Natsumi, con los ojos cerrados- "Protege mi cuerpo de él: no quiero pertenecerle más…".

Apretaba más la unión de sus palmas, sollozando, mientras escuchaba que él se acercaba, destrozando con su fuerza descomunal las mismas cadenas que la tenían prisionera.

La luz golpeando sus irises púrpuras la dejó en un tul de incertidumbre: su esposo estaba frente a ella.

Los ojos nublados de un azul metálico, en donde el universo era la muchacha escuálida: ella era su corazón, siempre lo fue.

La sostiene entre sus brazos; Natsumi cierra los ojos, con la esperanza perdida entre los tentáculos del enemigo…

Pero sus ojos se van a blanco: se derrumba el miedo,… y aparece, hecho carne y hueso, su ángel guardián.

Kiohira yace desfallecido, a causa del alcohol.

-Pero madre, ¿qué ha ocurrido?

Lo reconoce; cierne los brazos en él: las lágrimas no pueden dejar de salir, por mucho que desee evitarle preocupación… El muchacho la aprieta hacia sí, mientras sus ojos se desvían hacia la masa de odio que apretaba a su madre, y que ahora yacía inconsciente en el piso.

La realidad se vio al descubierto: su madre estaba hecha un despojo, pero era amor,… era falta de amor: se culpó por ser tan ciego, por no haber atisbado con tiempo la terrible situación en la que se encontraba su madre.

-Tranquila mamá, por favor…- intentó calmarle, con cuidado- Él no te volverá a tocar,… lo prometo.

Continuará…


	11. Caminar de regreso a ti

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

**XI**

-… Lo prometiste…- dijo Natsumi, con los ojos enrojecidos, mientras Kiohira limpiaba el sable de la comandancia, indolente de sus palabras- Prometiste que lo dejarías conmigo: me diste tu palabra, maldito bastardo…- las lágrimas empañaban sus ojos irascibles hacia él.

-No me has dejado opción, esposa mía- envainó su espada y miró su espalda contraída del llanto- Ya deja de llorar: sabes que lo puede afectar en su trayecto… Eres tan débil.

Se levantó hacia él, con el dedo acusándolo- T-Te lo advertí: di mi palabra con que cedería a tus caprichos, con tal que Takeshi estuviese fuera de esto… Cumplí con todo lo que me habías pedido, incluso más- después de un momento en el que supo que Kiohira no le prestaba ni la más mínima atención, lo sostuvo de las solapas y lo ubicó en su campo visual- Por favor, Kio… Te lo suplico: no lo alejes de mí.

-Sabes perfectamente la condición, bruna…- espetó, sin despegar la vista de ella- Un hijo: dame un hijo, y el viaje de Keshi no va…

Natsumi lo suelta, negando una y otra vez con su cabeza.

-¿Tienes una idea racional de lo que pides? No hemos podido estar estos dieciocho años sin pelearnos hasta por lo más estúpido. Más encima, otro niño que será descendencia de nuestros caprichos: ¿te es tan difícil de entender?

-Los altos mandos me están observando: tienen grandes expectativas de mis logros en la comandancia, pero estás tú, para variar, en el ojo crítico de ellos…- caminó alrededor de ella, obviando la mirada que le daba- Tú, con tus cinismos ante ellos: no tienes ni siquiera la deferencia de invitarlos a cenar, o cartas de felicitaciones por hechos de importancia. Lo único que acallaría toda la bulla sería un nuevo hijo.

-¿Y-y si fuera niña?- musitó, ya sin voz de tanto que hubo llorado- ¡No soy una máquina para procrear varones!, ¿qué explicación les darías si fuese mujer?

- A una niña también se le sacaría provecho…- la agarró del mentón con fuerza- Con ese lindo rostro, que no te quepa duda que la casaremos con un comandante de alto rango…

Lo alejó de un manotazo, con la respiración entrecortada- Eres un imbécil: ¡no volveré a exponer a ningún hijo mío en tus brazos! Mucho menos…- negó, con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Mucho menos te aceptaría en mi cama.

Se iba a retirar, cuando su esposo la retiene del antebrazo.

-Suéltame, animal: me estás lastimando…- masculló, con los ojos llorosos.

-Sí, adelante: ¡sigue llorando!...- la zarandea de la extremidad, sin consideración- ¡Chilla, ignorante: quéjate de un destino favorecedor!- la tira a la cama: tira de su corbata y la lanza hacia una silla cercana- Algún día voy a cansarme de tus berrinches: ¡me cansaré de tenerte como una esposa de adorno! Y tú- la señaló- Serás mercancía barata de un pobretón ignorante, de un hombre asqueroso viciado con obtener placer de cuerpos esclavos: será un árabe que no se entenderá contigo, si no a punta de golpes; y, ¡para ése entonces!- bajó la mano, y prosiguió, con voz sentenciosa- … Para ése entonces, estarás deseando ser tú quien comparta mi lecho.

La respiración de Natsumi se pausó: se incorporó a medias, apoyada de los antebrazos, con una mirada cargada de desprecio-… Prefiero a un sucio ignorante como marido, antes que a un petulante mandamás, como tú…

Kiohira la miraba herido, sus palabras de desprecio calaban en lo más hondo de su amor propio.

-Desea cautelosamente, querida…- masculló el comandante-… Muchas veces nos castiga la boca, por desear algo que creemos mejor de lo que tenemos, y tu deseo se vuelva realidad, y prontamente, pesadilla.

-¡Ahg, por favor!- desechó Natsumi, haciéndole a un lado: se sirvió una copa generosa de vino y la vació al instante- No voy a escuchar prédicas de alguien inescrupuloso, como tú, ¡para variar!... Y ahora, si me disculpas, iré a despedirme de mi hijo…

Lo deja hablando solo: a medida que se aleja de él, las lágrimas vuelven a sus ojos.

Dentro de todo el discurso estúpido de Kiohira, en algo tenía razón: Takeshi no podía verla llorar. Por lo menos, proyectaría esa tranquilidad y buenos deseos, para tenerlo con bien, a la brevedad.

Eran un par de meses: él volvería a su lado, y todo estaría tal cual como siempre.

* * *

-Hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti…

Lo abrazó con fuerza: Takeshi, aún renuente, dado los acontecimientos recientes con su madre… A pesar de ello, lo quiere mucho: es su padre, quien le había enseñado todo sobre el oficio.

Lo mira y le sonríe, palmoteándole ambos hombros- Eres todo un hombre, Takeshi: no me cabe la menor duda que enorgullecerás a la familia Komatsuzaki. Toda Europa hablará de tus logros.

-Espero que no, padre: hay muchos medios de comunicación que pondrían mi credibilidad como soldado por los suelos- sonríe, con una mano tras su cabeza.

El comandante lo abraza nuevamente, con fuerza: esos chistes sarcásticos, la sonrisa sincera, la preocupación en sus ojos… Todo era herencia de Natsumi: agradecía cada día de su vida el haber podido casarse con ella, sólo por tenerlo a él.

-Cuídate, hijo: estaré atento a tus reportes.

Takeshi refuerza el abrazo: sintió, por primera vez, la preocupación de su padre. Sabía que lo quería, pero no era muy demostrativo en sus afectos; mucho menos de hablar sobre temas personales.

Miró hacia su madre: se apretaba los brazos, a punto de explotar en cualquier momento.

Natsumi sólo sentía su ira bullir: no era justo… Ese maldito bastardo agilizó todos los trámites para que su sangre estuviese a punto de embarcarse al mundo de hostilidades y muerte que transformarían su alma por siempre, y ahora actuaba como el padre protector.

No pudo evitarlo más: hizo a Kiohira a un lado, y abrazó con fuerza a Takeshi. Fue un instante corto, porque tenía demasiadas cosas que decirle- Regresa, hijo, lo antes posible: no dispares a diestra y siniestra; mira al enemigo a los ojos, antes de apretar el gatillo… No pierdas tu consciencia por la simple orden de un superior. Recuerda que muchos de los que están peleando allá lo hacen por una motivación errónea… Si sientes que las cosas están realizándose mal, deja que tu corazón te guíe: él nunca se equivoca.

Se incorpora, para verle decidida: la bruna le coloca una mano en su pecho, y le sonríe- Aquí me vas a llevar, Takeshi: no nos vamos a separar. Yo nunca voy a dejarte solo- musitó, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Se dieron un último abrazo apretado, jurando verse nuevamente. Besa su frente y le hace la señal de la cruz.

Va hasta la altura de Kiohira: el muchacho toma su bolso y se despide. Les pidió, encarecidamente, que no lo acompañaran al barco: sería demasiado triste, y no quería darles una postal agria de recuerdo. Si se iba a ir por unos meses, lo mejor era agilizar todo.

Ven su espalda minimizarse: se pierde su figura tras la curvatura del cerro.

El comandante se incorpora: toma su reloj- Ya es hora de merendar: vamos a la casa, Natsumi…

Caminó hacia la casa, dado por hecho que ella lo seguiría: se detiene al no sentir sus pasos tras de él. Unos segundos después, ella le encara.

-… Aquí se ha roto el pacto, Kiohira: no quiero volver a verte, ¡nunca más!

Sale corriendo ladera arriba, a pesar de los gritos que profería Kiohira.

* * *

Quería correr fuerte, tanto que sus pensamientos se perdieran en el cúmulo de energía que botaba en su respiración.

Deseaba trepar el álamo de la punta del cerro, para verle, cuando unos galopes la hacer dar la vuelta.

Un caballo grande levanta las patas, intentando frenar, a lo que Natsumi cae de posaderas al suelo.

Se le subió el corazón a la boca: el equino apenas pudo detener el galope, pero los brazos fuertes y decididos del amo por poco y cortan la respiración del animal.

No hubo palabras: la mirada fija del hombre de ojos color miel penetraba la figura postrada en el suelo. Era una especie de sultán: lo deducía por el color plateado de sus cintos, y lo inmaculado de su túnica alba.

El criado la despertó de su letargo: gritaba en árabe, presumiblemente, pues nada conocía del idioma. Sin embargo, no era eso lo que le llamaba la atención: esa mirada fija en ella, la del amo, en sus ojos, le hacía estremecer de ansiedad.

No hizo caso en las palabras del sirviente: salió corriendo del lugar y, en ocasiones, miraba hacia atrás, para asegurarse que ese tipo se mantuviera lejos de su alcance.

-Mi señor, va hacia la casa patronal…- dijo su acompañante, a lo que el hombre sigue la mirada hacia su silueta, perdiéndose entre los pastizales altos de la ladera del cerro.

No pronunció palabra: sólo azuzó el caballo, en dirección a la muchacha de los ojos amatistas que lo tenía hipnotizado.

* * *

Todos sus compañeros se despedían de los familiares que le esperaban: Takeshi miró su reloj y se alegró. Tenía un tanto de tiempo, para decirle adiós a esa muchacha.

Se abrieron los cerrojos, uno tras otro, hasta dar la luz en la litera de la prisionera: Takeshi entra al lugar, hasta dar con la figura acuclillada en la esquina de la celda.

El cabello azabache, negro azafranado, cae recto en el piso: los labios resecos tiritaban del frío, de lo cual se percata el visitante. Toma una frazada y la cubre, pero un manotazo por parte de la princesa masai le hace enfurecer.

Tira la frazada a un lado, a lo que la muchacha la asía hacia sí.

-De nada te va a servir esa treta con los demás oficiales: mis compañeros son mucho más bruscos que cualquier esposo masai que te hayan encadenado.

Nada: no salía palabra de parte de la hermosa mujer. Fue encarcelada, por dar caza y muerte al oficial que mató a su prometido, en los juegos de tiroteo que practicaba la soldadesca, en sus tiempos de ocio, con la gente de pueblo masai.

Durante años, la población había sido vejada, maltratada, por los altos y bajos mandos del ejército: muchos años, sin que ninguno de sus miembros saliera a protestar.

Ninguno de ellos se atrevía, tan sólo aquella mujer: tenía una fuerza descomunal en su espíritu que lo hipnotizó desde el primer instante en el que posó sus ojos en ella.

Y, como cualquier objeto deseado, tenía que estar entre sus manos.

-Una amiga vendrá a verte: revisará tus heridas, te alimentará y, quizás, pueda ablandar ese corazón de piedra que disfrazas en mi presencia con tu silencio…

Sus ojos avellana le miraron con rencor, para luego dar vuelta la cabeza.

Supo que le entendía, tiempo atrás, cuando se negó a que el muchacho la hiciera su esposa.

-No estaré aquí, por unos cuantos meses: por favor, espérame. En cuanto vuelva, vendré a rescatarte: vendrás conmigo a nuestra casa…-tomó el paño húmedo y lo pasó por su piel morena: no pudo evitar darle un beso en su espalda alta- Y viviremos felices, sin nadie de tu tribu ni de mi familia que obstruya nuestra vida.

De ese toque no pasaba: la mujer que le mirara con tanto odio, era una figura endiosada para sí.

La vistió con los únicos harapos que ella había estado trayendo, pues no aceptaba las vestiduras que le traía el oficial. Con una frazada en los hombros, con su cabeza de cuervo metida entre sus piernas, el chico la dejaba: cerró el calabozo y sintió la sombra tras de sí. Sin siquiera devolverse, para saber de quién se trataba, comienza a darle instrucciones.

-Necesito que le des comida cruda, tres veces al día: no acepta alimentos elaborados… Intenta limpiarle, en lo posible- Se da vuelta, finalmente, hasta estar de frente con la recién llegada- Eres a la única a la que puedo fiarle esta tarea: te lo agradecería en el alma, Aoi.

La mirada de la bruna se desvía hasta la celda de la reclusa, y asiente: Takeshi le toma la mano enguantada y coloca en su palma la llave- Es una de las dos copias de llaves que hay aquí: cuídala… Me ausentaré un par de meses, nada más.

Estaba meditativa, mucho más que de costumbre: tras un instante de silencio, mira hacia el oficial- Tranquilo: me ocuparé con cuidado de la chica.

El chico sonríe: le toma el rostro y le besa la mejilla. La abraza con fuerza, ya que no la vería en un buen tiempo- Cuídate, Aoi: quiero verte bien, cuando vuelva; y no con lágrimas, a causa de lo que te diga mi padre.

Le devuelve emocionada el abrazo, sollozando: hace días que no veía a Kiohira, y daba por sentado que su ausencia acrecentaba cada vez más su amor enfermizo por Natsumi.

Nada en sus acciones apelaba a lo que ella dio, en total humildad: sin esperar nada a cambio, más que una luz, calidez, en esa mente tan calculadora.

-Aoi, por favor: vuelve a casa. Mi padre te ha extrañado tanto-

-No hables por él: sabe defenderse solo… Aunque, dudo que tenga algo que decir. El trato con tu madre habla por sí solo…

Bufa, cansino- De acuerdo: discúlpame, si me he entrometido.

-No, no: tranquilo…- musitó, mientras le acariciaba el rostro- Tú no has hecho nada, Keshi…

Besó su frente: el muchacho tomó sus cosas. No pudo evitar echar una mirada melancólica hacia la celda, pero desistió en su tristeza.

Salió del lugar, dejando a sus demonios en ese lugar, por un tiempo prolongado.

Ya tendría tiempo de confrontarlos.

* * *

**Tiempo actual**

Takeshi cae en la cama, exaltado, intentando volver a respirar con tranquilidad: mira a su lado. La muchacha estaba en sus mismas condiciones, pero sollozando de rabia.

Hace un ademán de tocarle, pero el rechazo se concreta en un manotazo que alcanza a retener: su mirada, ¡por dios, que dolía! Quería matarle; gozaba del tan sólo imaginárselo.

-Te odio…- masculló, deshaciéndose de su agarre- ¡Te odio!

Se destapa y camina decidido ante ella: va a levantar la mano, y la muchacha cierra los ojos.

Tras un período de silencio, en donde no sintió ni siquiera el tacto del hombre al que aborrecía, abrió los ojos, y se encontró con ese rictus asustado en su rostro.

Todavía tenía la mano alzada, pero temblaba: era incapaz de concretar la vejación en esa muchacha. La princesa masai se aleja de su campo de acción, de forma torpe: hasta que, de un golpe, le es devuelta la movilidad.

Retrocede, hasta dar con la pared: se toma de la cabeza con desesperación, al sentir una fuerza sobrenatural detenerle.

Sin decir palabra, sale de la habitación: la joven masai siente sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas. Se tapa el rostro, y su cuerpo se desliza lentamente por la pared, hasta terminar sentada en el piso.

Era tan extraño, tan anormal: ella nunca conoció las lágrimas, sino hasta que esos hombres se inmiscuyeron en su vida, arrasándolo todo, todo lo que amaba.

Pero la sentía: esa alma en pena, ayudándole todo el tiempo. El dolor disminuía, al saberse protegida.

Le decía unas palabras en su idioma: tenía un mensaje para aquel demonio que era su esposo, pero era incapaz de poder decírselo. A pesar de ser instruida en el idioma, no hilvanaba las ideas como un concepto que entendiera a cabalidad en su mente.

Ese mensaje era importante: cada día, veía a la mujer con el rostro desconsolado, repitiendo las mismas palabras cada vez.

Se levantó del piso, un tanto más tranquila: caminó hasta el escritorio, y tomó el lápiz y el papel, como le habían indicado. Intentaba inmortalizar el mensaje etéreo, pero no podía: empuñó las manos, forzando su mente hasta niveles insoportables.

Tenía que cumplir con esa mujer: debía hacerlo, aunque tuviese que renunciar un tanto a su cultura.

* * *

La muchacha de anteojos se asoma, de la habitación del teniente: los oficiales conversan con Kaede, mientras él intenta explicarles lo sucedido con el hombre que se encontraba fallecido en la ventana.

Apenas siente unos quejidos, cierra la cortina: avanza hasta la cama del muchacho. Se sienta a su lado, y le afirma la mano con cariño.

Sólo ella podría saber el dolor que le estaban causando las quemaduras.

Tomó el diario y prosiguió con la lectura.

* * *

Se saca los guantes y el mesero prende su encendedor: siente el vaho reconfortante inundar su pecho comprimido y asiente, con una sonrisa, para que el muchacho fuese por su pedido. De pronto, siente unas manos apoyándose en sus hombros: sonríe, y se da la vuelta de soslayo.

Casi se cae de la impresión, al caer en cuenta que se trataba, -no de su invitado-, si no del mismísimo Kiohira.

Se para del asiento, incapaz de contener lo que se podía vaticinar.

-Por dios, Aoi: ni que vieras a un fantasma- espetó, molesto, el coronel, al sentir el rechazo en forma de distancia, por parte de la bruna.

-… Comprenderás que, en todo este tiempo que no nos hemos visto, no me puede causar menos que esa impresión…- contestó, con algo de temor en su voz- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Se puso las manos en los bolsillos: sacó su reloj de mano y verificó- Me he quedado de juntar con el general, para conversar- cierra su reliquia, y termina por guardarle, sin quitarle la mirada un instante- Te ves despampanante en ese vestido blanco.

El muchacho sonríe, cálido, y a ella se le derriten los huesos al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

-… Te agradezco el gesto: tú sigues igual…

-¡Vaya, observadora además!- escruta, con sorna- ¿Qué viene ahora: debo esperar las dagas voladoras, en algún momento?- se mantiene mordaz, mirando hacia ambas direcciones.

La bella acompañante bufa, cansada: pone ambas manos a los costados, en búsqueda del valor para hacerle frente a las lágrimas, a la soledad que le mordía los miembros con cada palabra que provenía de esa persona tan amada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Kiohira? Ya me hiciste a un lado—

-No…- espetó el muchacho, disminuyendo el espacio entre ellos- Yo jamás te he hecho a un lado.

No, no: de nuevo no… Esa mirada desesperada, tras la seriedad de sus ojos: ¿se vería envuelta nuevamente en la mentira de ellos dos?

-No me son necesarias tus palabras de gran general, Kiohira, para saber que siempre seré plato de segunda merienda: me bastan tus acciones; son más nítidas que tu labia, en todo caso…- se deshizo de su afiance, para encararle- ¿Qué pretendías: que estaría toda la vida, esperando a que te decidieras a darme un lugar valedero en tu corazón, más que el que tenía en tu cama?

-Eres mucho más que eso, Aoi: tú lo sabes—

-¡No lo sé, Kiohira!: por la mismísima mierda, ¿no llegan las señales a tu cerebro?

Cierra la boca un tanto, al ver que el general se ubicaba en su asiento: le mira, conteniéndose en dejar explotar la angustia que tenía en su pecho, al saber que no lo vería nuevamente.

-Ya ha llegado tu general: tendrás más cosas de las que preocuparte, que el perder tu energía en mí. Si me disculpas…

Iba a retirarse, pero el coronel la detiene.

-¿Volveré a verte?

-No…- tragó, pesarosa, incapaz de seguir con esta farsa de incolumidad- No así.

Intenta deshacerse de su afiance, pero él la retiene.

-Dime, dime que quieres que lo deje todo, y lo voy a hacer…

-¿Lo quieres dejar todo?- confrontó sus miedos, con respecto a la posesividad entorno a Natsumi- ¿No te resulta cómodo así? Tener a tu esposa entre la espada y la pared, a tu hijo en prenda y a mí, en ascuas.

-¡Te estoy dando la posibilidad de elegir!

-Pregúntate, primero, qué mierda quieres, Kiohira: ya me cansé de restregarte en la cara una situación obvia. Eres tú el del problema: no tengo deseos de conducirte a tomar una decisión de la cual, en unos años más, puedas recriminarme.

-¡Kiohira, hey: te estoy esperando!- grita el general, encendiendo su puro.

Siente el llamado de su superior: nuevamente, Aoi intenta irse, pero él no quiere soltarla.

-No puedo renunciar a ti…- se quiebra su voz, ante la mirada atónita de Aoi- Esto no vale la pena; nada de lo que tengo, si no estás a mi lado…

La suelta con cuidado, sin que ella pudiese moverse de su sitio.

- Está bien, Aoi: voy a separarme de Natsumi. La dejaré libre… Sólo—la toma del rostro y la acerca a sí- Sólo no me dejes…

-¡Vamos, chico, que no tengo todo el día!

Aoi mira hacia el superior de Kiohira, para volver su mirada al hombre que tenía enfrente- Te están llamando…-

No puede seguir hablando, pues Kiohira la besa con ferocidad: se mantienen un tiempo, unidos en su mundo perfecto. Tras unos minutos de necesario respiro, se retira un tanto.

-¿Y, qué dices?- le sonríe el Mayor, mientras se pende en su rostro sonrosado.

La bruna no abre los ojos, sonriendo ante la felicidad que le embargaba.

-Déjalo esperando…

El coronel levanta una ceja: la mirada de la bruna fija en él hace que, de un dos por tres, vaya donde el general, lo deje citado para otro día, y se la lleve del lugar. La afianza de la cintura, besándole la mejilla, ante la mirada escéptica de su superior.

* * *

En el mismo lugar, tiempo después, el teniente busca a Aoi: mira su reloj, extrañado por la tardanza de ella, siendo siempre tan puntual.

Se sentó en una mesa: pidió que le sirvieran un jugo, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la superficie. Tenía la mente atrofiada de múltiples escenarios, en donde Natsumi estaba siendo vejada por ese maldito infeliz de su marido.

Entre sus cavilaciones, fijó su vista en la pileta de la ciudad, cuando una figura le parece familiar.

Se levanta de su asiento, impactado por encontrarla; tan sólo así, sin proponérselo.

Debía—Tenía que ser el destino.

Bendiciéndolo o maldiciéndolo: ¡qué más daba! Ella estaba allí, finalmente.

Mientras el teniente se acercaba, Natsumi pensaba en su hijo: ya lejos de ella, nada impediría que Kiohira la acorralara a su merced.

Se tomó el ceño, incapaz de poder resistir esa soledad que la embargaba: al soltarse el ceño, y abrir los ojos, vio una margarita frente a ella.

Sus ojos ascendieron lentamente de la flor, hasta el brazo que la sostenía: se levantó de la pileta, con el corazón en la boca.

-Shouji…

Comenzó a respirar con rapidez, incapaz de poder soportar tenerlo cerca.

Estaba sucia, tan sucia por dentro: ese sentimiento malsano que tenía en contra de Kiohira, le impedía verle de frente, como en tiempo atrás.

-Natsumi, Natsumi…- intentaba llegar a ella, pero estaba en otra dimensión.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ilusa, al pensar que podía volver a sentir, con tanta ligereza, el trato de cuando era joven?

Cierra los ojos, negando una y otra vez, lentamente, con la cabeza- ¿Qué haces aquí, Toukairin?

-Yo- Estaba esperando a Aoi, preguntándole dónde te podría encontrar: al parecer, no será necesario…

Acarició sus antebrazos, y la vista purpúrea cayó en el anillo que tenía en su anular izquierdo: de un empujón lo hizo a un lado, tratando de escapar de su lado, pero Toukairin la retiene.

-Déjame, ¡déjame en paz, Shouji!

-No, tú no te moverás de aquí: no te voy a soltar, no ahora, que finalmente te he encontrado… Tienes que darme explicaciones- la retenía para sí, pero ella tenía el rostro corrido- ¿Por qué, por qué te has casado con él?

Da vuelta la cabeza con rapidez, sintiendo fluir el veneno por su garganta- ¿A mí, me vienes a replicar a mí? ¡Si eres tú el que tiene un anillo en su dedo!

Las palabras sonaron como no deseaba: parecía una reprimenda, cuando deseaba sonar completamente indiferente al hecho. El teniente frunció el ceño: miró su anillo y se lo sacó.

Le tomó la mano y puso la joya en la palma de su diestra- Míralo.

-No quiero que me lo muestres: mejor déjame tranquila.

No quitaba la mirada de odio sobre él: el teniente bufa, y aprieta el agarre de su mano, para que dejara de empuñarla- Míralo, Natsumi…

Con algo de reticencia, abrió su mano: levantó una ceja, pidiéndole una explicación, y vuelve a bufar el teniente- Observa la inscripción, dentro del anillo.

-"Marie Stewart, always yours: ¿Damaru Toukairin?"- musita, mirándole.

-El anillo de matrimonio de mi padre…

Se coloca el anillo en el anular, nuevamente, ante la mirada interrogante de Natsumi.

-P-pero, Kiohira dijo—

Ahora es él quien levanta la ceja: detiene su oración, al saber que su esposo era capaz de inventar cualquier cosa, con tal de destruir su entereza- Lo lamento…

-… Aunque no lo creas posible, no ha tenido intención de mentirte- espetó, hundiendo ambas manos en sus bolsillos: no deseaba hablar de él, pero tendría que acostumbrarse a nombrarle, cada vez más, si quería mantenerse cerca de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Mentí…- carraspeó, ante la mirada suspicaz de la bruna- Le dije que estaba casado, para no tener que confrontarme con él: por ello es que Aoi, seguramente, te ha corroborado la misma historia… Una polaca que no existe…

Se sienta nuevamente en la pileta: tenía que digerir tanta información.

No sabía cómo sentirse; le era difícil creer que, de la nada, todos los impedimentos que memorizó para no acercarse a Toukairin se hayan desbaratado, como si fuera un castillo de naipes, ante el sólo soplido del teniente.

-… No valen de nada tus palabras, Shouji…- musitó la bruna, ante la mirada extrañada del teniente: se hizo el pelo hacia atrás, y lo miró fijo- Yo sí estoy casada…

Tras un período de silencio, el bruno se sentó a su lado- Natsumi, ha sido tanto tiempo sin verte: los sentimientos que tuvimos tiempo atrás… Entiendo que no desees verme; también me es difícil sopesar esta situación, pero me ves aquí de todos modos. Quiero saber más de ti, ¿podemos hablar?

Lo miró de soslayo, intentando mantener a raya una emocionalidad que la tenía embotada: regularizando su respiración, termina por hablarle- N-no creo poder enfrentarte…

Se levantó de la pileta, con el rictus contraído por el enojo- ¿Lo quieres así, tan sencillo?

Se tapó la cara con ambas manos: por supuesto que no lo quería así, pero ¿qué otra alternativa le quedaba? Sabía que quería conversar con ella, pero con él, brotaba una ilusión que desbordaría todo su ser.

Tanto, tanto fue el tiempo que le costó hacerse impermeable al dolor, el endurecerse, y él se presentaba así, desnudo de cualquier malicia: un blanco perfecto, para la maldad de Kiohira.

-Vete… Vete de aquí…

-Natsumi, por favor—

-¡No!- le hace a un lado de un manotazo- ¡En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga: no quiero verte!

Se va del lugar, sin poder evitárselo: de pronto, se le ocurre un plan.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estás- ¡Estás hecha una vieja amargada!

Se detuvo un tanto, para mirarle con indignación.

-¿Que yo qué?- espetó, con el rictus fruncido.

-Ya me escuchaste, ¡te estás volviendo una amargada: una vieja amargada!

Le levanta el dedo corazón, ante la mirada atónita del teniente: sin decirle palabra, sale corriendo del lugar.

El muchacho sonríe: de alguna manera, llegaría al corazón duro de Natsumi.

* * *

Llega enfurecida al lugar: ni siquiera saluda a Kiohira ni a Aoi, sentados enamoradamente a la cabecera de la mesa. La última siente el portazo de la pieza de Natsumi: ambos se miran, con extrañeza.

Golpea la puerta, pero la bruna le grita que la dejaran en paz.

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida por la actitud infantil de la muchacha.

-¿Y ahora?- espetó el coronel, pero la muchacha levanta los hombros, sin entender lo que ocurría.

-No sabría explicarte… Pero está todo bien…- sonrió, alegre.

El muchacho sonríe, moviendo la cabeza en negativa- Ustedes y sus cambios de humor.

En ello estaban, cuando la criada habla con el coronel.

-Señor Kiohira, lo busca un magnate árabe…

Miró el reloj de pared, con el ceño fruncido- ¿A estas horas de la noche? No, no: dígale que lo veo mañana…

-Cariño, ¿vas a desdeñar a un árabe? Yo que tú, lo pensaría…

Ante las palabras de su consejera, arregla su cuello con resignación- De acuerdo: por favor, llévale a mi despacho… Descorcha el amontillado español y sírvele cuanto quiera.

* * *

El siervo estaba impaciente: el joven magnate miraba hacia el cielo, sin importunarse como su súbdito perdía los cabales ante la espera.

Al final de unos minutos, llega el teniente coronel: el siervo se acerca, con su mal pronunciación, a increparle.

-¿Qué se ha creído usted, don nadie? ¡Hacer esperar así a un magnate del talante de mi señor!

Kiohira levanta una ceja, totalmente enajenado de las palabras de magnificencia que no veía sobresalientes en la figura enigmática que estaba desentendido de la seudo discusión de su sirviente.

-Bueno, es que no tengo el agrado de conocer la procedencia de su señor…

Mira hacia el hombre, quien no se da por aludido: al ver que esperaba una respuesta directa, por parte de su amo, le interrumpe.

-Mi amo desconoce su lengua: lo que tenga que comunicarle, tendrá que pasar por mí, para entablar el negocio que quiere proponerle.

El hombre se sienta en el sillón del escritorio: se mueve un tanto, estudiando la mirada del árabe, quien termina por sentarse frente a él, al igual que su criado.

Levanta las manos, para golpear los brazos de su sillón- Ustedes me dirán, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

El siervo carraspea, para comenzar la negociación- Mi señor es el gran Anwar Mitall, dueño del veinte por ciento de la extractora petrolera, en Arabia Saudita: ha venido aquí de vacaciones—

-A ver, a ver: un momento, por favor…- lo detiene Kiohira, en su ademán de mandamás- No quiero escuchar los pasatiempos de tu señor: me han dicho que tienen un negocio que ofrecerme… Pues bien, no tengo posesiones latifundistas; mucho menos, negocios de ninguna índole en particular, que pudiesen interesarles a tu señor Mitall…

-… Usted es una persona muy astuta…

-M-M-¡Mi señor!- gritó el sirviente, dejándole en evidencia.

-Así que manejaba el idioma: interesante…- sonríe el alto cargo, mientras mira con sorna al siervo descontrolado.

-Callaos, hombre: ya no tengo necesidad de tu parloteo…- el hombre se hizo pequeño, ante la reprimenda de su amo. El árabe vuelve a dirigirse al coronel- Dice usted bien, teniente coronel: un ascenso brillante en la milicia… Perdóneme el no hablarle en el idioma: en ciertas ocasiones, hay que mantener información a raya. Dada esta oportunidad, ya no es necesario…

-Dígame, entonces, ¿en qué puedo servirle?

-Mejor dicho, a quién…- se hace hacia atrás de su asiento, mirando con detención a Kiohira- Esta tarde, en una caminata por los lugares típicos de esta nación, me he encontrado con una mujer hermosa: bastante peculiar, de la cual necesito obtener información.

-¿Podría ser más específico, en cuanto a rasgos?

-¡Bien!...- golpea su silla, con ambas palmas- Es una mujer de tez blanca, cabellos achocolatados: sus ojos son color púrpura… Estaba vestida con ropas blancas, esta tarde, y se perdió en esta mansión.

El corazón se le detiene: entrecierra los ojos, con la voz profunda- Usted está hablando de mi esposa…

El siervo mira con terror al hombre frente a ellos: con temeroso estudio del lugar, confirma que tiene colgada tras la pared, la artillería suficiente para eliminar de ellos hasta el recuerdo.

-Veo que he tratado un tema delicado—

-Delicado, y además, impertinente…- se levanta el teniente coronel, ante la mirada impasible del joven millonario- No sé cómo será la cultura en su país, al tener tal desfachatez en fijar los ojos en mi esposa Natsumi, pero le daré el beneficio de la duda, sólo por esta vez, para que se retire de este lugar, y no vuelva más.

- Espere un tanto, señor Komatsuzaki: no se exaspere… Estamos hablando de posesiones: yo jamás cometería la impertinencia de robarle. Somos hombres racionales: hagamos negocios…

Frunció el ceño: sus palabras estaban libres de afección, siendo que lo había amenazado.

- Es cierto, que podrían considerarle una mujer corriente, pero usted y yo sabemos que esta muchacha es muy especial: no voy a negarle, me he vuelto un aficionado de la belleza, en todos los sentidos… Esta mujer, Natsumi, es especial, y quiero obtenerla a todo costo.

El magnate tira una bolsa vieja en el escritorio: Kiohira lo vacía, y una lluvia de monedas de oro caen en la superficie del mueble. Mira con expectación al árabe.

-Sí, es mucho dinero: sé que su ejército necesita de la ayuda económica que el gobierno se niega a entregarle… ¿Va a negarse a la posibilidad de ser el salvador de su país, siendo que sólo se encuentra en veremos la posesión de una hembra?

-Escúcheme: se está pasando de la raya…

-… Es usted quien no quiere entender, señor Komatsuzaki…- espeta el hombre, ya haciendo valer su linaje, ante un hijodalgo cualquier- Lo mío puede ser considerado obsesión, capricho: pero lo suyo es más grave aún; ¿o es que no debe velar por su bandera, antes de querer mantener un matrimonio con una mujer de poca monta?

Apretó los puños, incapaz de poder refutar sus palabras calmadas.

Sin que ambos lo supieran, Natsumi se encontraba tras la puerta, con las manos sobre su boca: estaba impactada, obligada a callar, cuando sólo quería gritar por auxilio.

Kiohira la iba a vender, como si fuese una moneda de cambio.

Pero ella no se dejaría: sin esperar la respuesta de su esposo, caminó silente hasta la puerta, salió de la mansión, corriendo de un futuro de esclavitud; se perdió entre los pastizales, a perderse, sin escuchar los gritos de Aoi.

Continuará…


	12. Un amor que se niega a morir

**Hola a toda mi gente bonita!: como lo prometido es deuda, actualizo para apresurar el cúlmine de esta trágica, pero hermosa historia de amor. Está en mis planes, -en deliberación, obviamente-, el culminarlo en cinco capítulos aprox.: las historias paralelas, que han debido ser mantenidas en suspenso, pues encuentro cada vez más inspiración en el amor imposible que se da en esta trama.**

**Si no lo han leído con atención, las invito a leerla: es cautivante, y recomendable por su autora XDDD.**

**Un beso, chicas: nos leeremos, al parecer, en la próxima actualización del fic "De momento, no"**

**Saludos ^.^**

* * *

**Donde el corazón te lleve**

XII

Te digo adiós  
Más no me despido  
La nostalgia de ti  
Inunda el vacío.

En cada recuerdo presente estarás  
Y en cada consejo allí vivirás.

Plantaré delante de mi casa  
Un árbol para ti.

Te digo adiós, saluda al Señor

Ser amiga tuya ha sido un honor.

"Te digo adiós", Laura Pausini.

* * *

Las palomas volaban, a medida que avanza en su silla de ruedas.

Nadie quería acercársele: ya se había ganado la fama de su carácter.

Un oficial llegó hasta el lugar: le entregó unas cartas, a lo que él las recibe. Se aleja, sin que él le dé la orden.

Las revisa con cuidado, hasta que toma una que lo deja desconcertado: la abre con su navaja, dejando que el sobre cayera indolente en el piso empedrado.

Lee con avidez, y sonríe con sorna; Takeshi se le acerca, con una bolsa de papel.

-Buenos días, padre…- le sonríe. Lo abraza un tanto, y se sienta a su lado- ¿Has dormido bien?

-En lo posible, hijo: pero puedo conciliar un tanto el sueño…

-¿Cómo van las sesiones con la doctora?

-Cada día, más insoportables: pero he recibido una noticia que me ha devuelto el humor…

-¿En serio?- pregunta el muchacho- Eso tendría que verlo…

-Échale un vistazo a esto- le entrega la notificación. Deja que la lea con cuidado, para cambiar su rictus; y no necesariamente en empatía con su padre.

-P-pero esto es de mi madre: su voluntad—

-… Lo que añade el toque de ironía, entenderás: ¿pensarán que me dejaré invalidar, así sin más, sólo por estar en silla de ruedas? ¡Ja!, que se la piensen de nuevo…- Se acomoda un tanto, sintiendo el dolor de su permanente posición corporal.

-¿Estás seguro que no tiene peso legal? Ha sido una orden de su abogado, para hacer valedera su última voluntad…

-No soy un estúpido, Takeshi: no escalé tanto en el ejército, como para dejarme apabullar por esas palabras. Mi voz, como cónyuge, es más importante que la de la ley: tenemos el derecho de sus restos, por ser familia directa. Tranquilo…

Se volvió a sentar en el banquito: miraba la inmensa casa, erigida con tanta facilidad, para que su padre vagara por esos largos pasillos, en donde sus rencores le seguían con amplitud.

Se negó a estar en casa, más por el fantasma de su madre: el golpe de haberla perdido fue tan grande, que apenas y lograba mantenerse en pie. Se sentía desvalido, incapaz de ver la verdad al final del camino.

El peso justiciero de sus ojos, lo hacían caer en tantos recovecos que no podía delimitar.

Y ese deseo, esa imposición que pidió, momentos antes de morir: el ser enterrada con ese maldito intruso.

-He estado pensado mucho en ella, estos días…- tales palabras le hicieron mirar a su hijo- La extraño, mucho, pero siento que siempre fuimos un peso en su vida. Al recordarle, cerca de la muerte: estaba tan confrontacional, con todos nosotros…

Sabía de lo que hablaba: pero, a diferencia de su hijo, no lidiaba con ello. Desde que se casaron, ya tenía asumido que los golpes que le diera tenía que devolvérselos con doble crueldad- No te atormentes con ello: son cosas que ya no valen la pena darle vuelta…

El silencio era común, al tratar de entablar una conversación sobre ella: las hojas bailoteaban en el suelo empedrado, hasta acabar flotando en la laguna, espantando a los pecezuelos que deambulaban por alrededor.

-Bueno, bueno: cambiemos el tema…- se golpeó ambos muslos, y sonrió, confidente- Cuéntame, ¿cómo van las cosas para el nuevo marido?

El muchacho sonrió, melancólico- Igual que en primera instancia… Está renuente en aceptar su condición, a pesar de darle el espacio correspondiente en la casa: cada día es una batalla campal.

-Al menos, te sientes como en casa…- dijo burlón, a lo que su hijo le queda mirando: ambos sueltan una risotada, tan grande que el menor se sacó unas lágrimas de la risa.

-Estás loco: ten…- le colocó en el regazo, la bolsa que le traía- Los dulces de almendra que te gustan: pasé a la panadería, para surtirte por un tiempo.

-La única basura dulce que tolero: gracias…- le tomó la mano con fuerza, a pesar de sus palabras ácidas.

Hace un tiempo ya, que venía adquiriendo la costumbre de proveerle de esos dulces: con la pelea anterior entre su cuarto médico de cabecera y su padre, tenía claro que debía encontrar una salida democrática, antes que le sacara los ojos a uno de los pocos médicos que había pasado la prueba de resistencia de su mal humor.

Comenzaron a hablar de las cosas de oficina: la bienvenida de Kiohira al cuartel general, en cuanto terminaran sus días de reposo, y los tecnicismos que no comprendía de los informes a redactar. En eso estaban, cuando la figura de Aoi pasa con rapidez por los pilares, para desaparecer en un rincón oscuro del pasillo.

Miró a su padre, y la mirada fija hasta que la vio desaparecer.

-¿Todavía no hablan los dos?

-No…- carraspeó la garganta, desviándole la mirada.

-Dios, es que no lo entiendo… Hace unas semanas que estaban de lo más bien: ¿por qué te quitaría, de la nada, el saludo?

El silencio y el porte de su padre volvió; el de antes, y temió lo peor.

-Padre, ¿qué ocurrió?

-Se enteró de una orden que di, en búsqueda del teniente Toukairin…

-… Ah, comprendo: piensa que puedes hacerle algo—

-No…- apretó las manos, en las manillas de su silla- No ha sido un pensamiento…

-Je, je, qué, ¿le has degradado del ejército?

-Peor…- lo mira, y siente la oscuridad de esos ojos nuevamente- … Lo mandé a matar…

* * *

Se sirvió un trago de whisky, y lo apuró de golpe: miró hacia donde se encontraba Yoriko, durmiendo tranquilamente tras su maratón de sexo, y se le vinieron mil cosas a la mente.

La lectura de ese diario también causaba estragos en su mente: se sentó en la mesita, con la vela prendida, mientras su mirada se perdía en el interior de la botella.

Cerró los ojos: sentía los golpes en la puerta.

* * *

Racconto

-¡Ya voy, ya voy!- el blondo se puso los pantalones de militar: parecía que querían sacarle de quicio. ¡Llamar a la puerta, a tan altas horas de la noche!

Abre la puerta, y siente que lo impulsan adentro: mira la cabellera bruna en su pecho, y el corazón le empezó a latir con prisa.

-¡Natsumi!, ¿qué haces aquí?

-No preguntes…- lo abrazó, sintiéndose vulnerable, por primera vez en la vida: no tenía a quién recurrir, más que a él. Su confidente: su único amigo- Necesito que me alojes aquí…

* * *

Sirve las dos copas de vino, mientras Natsumi salía de la ducha: le tiende la toalla, que tenía doblada, al pie de su camastro- No deberías desaparecer así, como así, de tu casa: Kiohira se volverá loco, al no verte…

-Seguramente…- meditaba, en la reacción que tuvo al saberse objeto de intercambio, y sintió la rabia corroer su pecho: volvió a la tarea de secar su cabellera bruna- Debe de dolerle no cumplir con su palabra… ¡En fin!, ya encontrará otro elemento de canje…

-Me parece extrañísimo lo que me has contado, especialmente de Kiohira- se sienta en la mesa, y Natsumi le secunda- Sé que se pelean a muerte, pero él te ama: de otro modo, jamás hubiese movilizado a todo el ejército, cuando se perdieron tú y Takeshi.

-Confundes su torcida manía de tenerme entre sus jaulas con amor; y yo no le veo el parecido…-musita, mientras bambolea el contenido de la copa-… No lo he visto, diez años atrás: y mantengo la misma filosofía, ahora, más que nunca…- culmina, bebiendo toda la copa.

Le acarició el rostro lentamente, y la bruna le sonrió: con lentitud, se sentó sobre sus piernas, colocándolas a cada lado. Lo beso con lentitud, y él se dejaba hacer: tras unos minutos de cuidadosa calma, él se aleja un tanto, y posa la cabeza en el pecho de la bruna.

-Lamento no corresponder tu tierno amor, mi bruna…- dijo, mientras empapaba su camisa blanca con lágrimas: Natsumi le besó la coronilla de la cabeza, y Kaede la mantenía aferrada a sí, como una tabla de salvación.

-… No ha sido culpa tuya, Kaede- el afiance se hizo mayor, mientras ella miraba hacia la nada, inspirando con fuerza- No podías corresponderme: mi cariño era tosco y tu corazón está herido…

* * *

- Eran amantes…

Dejó la pipa a un lado: miró hacia la bruna, quien apenas lograba mantener el desvelo. Dejó la vista de las estrellas de la noche platinada, y la miró, extrañado, de una información que le llegaba de la nada.

-¿De dónde has sacado?-

- Lo he leído en el diario…- dilapidó la muchacha: tomó sus lentes, y se los colocó- Ella te amaba, por eso fueron amantes…

- ¿Lo crees?- El silencio le otorgaba la respuesta que no deseaba. Cerró los ojos: se tomó el ceño con fruición- Por eso no has querido seguir leyéndole el diario a Shouji: ¡dios, Yoriko! En el estado en el que se encuentra, sembrándose dudas—

-… Respóndeme…- espeta Yoriko, con la voz baja, su garganta apretada por una respuesta que ya le llegaba por suposición directa- ¿Lo fueron?

Se apoya tras la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos, y bufó, cansino, aclarando una situación que nunca ocurrió.

-No,… no es así, Yoriko…

Hizo la cabeza a un lado, llorando en silencio: el capitán se acercó a ella, tomándole las manos, pero ella le hizo el quite. Se levantó hasta el ventanal, afirmándose del barandal del balcón.

-Estás siendo injusta: no tienes por qué dudar de mí.

-Estabas en tu derecho: ella está muerta ahora… No tendrías de qué avergonzarte.

-No me avergüenzo, porque no es verdad: Natsumi no fue mi amante… La quise, mucho, pero sólo como amiga. Pude haberla querido, sí, pero me sentía incapaz de expresar un sentimiento tan inmenso como el amor, cuando tenía en mi consciencia tantas muertes sin sentido. ¿Qué pretendes que conteste: el aceptar una relación, donde nunca la hubo?

Yoriko se da la vuelta con rapidez, los ojos brillantes de suspicacia y temor- ¡Toukairin te tiene rencor, por lo que representabas en la vida de Natsumi! ¿Serás capaz de negarlo, nuevamente?

-Toukairin sentía envidia por cada persona que estaba cerca de ella: por Aoi, por Kiohira; ¡hasta por el hijo de ella, Takeshi!

-¡No lo juzgues: no te atrevas a!—

El discurso fue cortado por él mismo: la tomó y empotró contra la pared: sólo la miraba fijo sin decir palabra. Tras recuperar el aliento, volvió en su discurso- No es juzgar el hablar con la verdad, Yoriko: en ningún momento ha sido mi intención el increparle. Los destinos de ambos estaban marcados por la tragedia, pero ellos sabían a lo que se embarcaban: sin embargo tú, a pesar de todo lo que has escuchado, ¿por qué sigues teniendo la misma reacción; el salir corriendo?

La mirada fija en ella le hizo tiritar de la ansiedad- N-no entiendo de lo que hablas…

-Lo sabes perfectamente, Yoriko- la aprieta de los antebrazos, obligándole a abrir su corazón- Vas a terminar conmigo, porque leíste mi carta de traslado: porque no puedes evitarte vivenciar, una vez más, un alejamiento…

Abrió los ojos, tocada en lo más íntimo de sus ser- ¡Cómo te atreves!

-… No lo harás, Yoriko, escúchame bien: ¡no lo voy a permitir!

-¡Déjame, esto no puede continuar: no quiero—no quiero!- e intentaba alejarle, pero no podía: los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas pesadas, lánguidas, que avanzaban por su rostro. Tras intentar rechazarle, termina por apretarle contra sí- No podré soportarlo, Kaede: no, otra pérdida más…

Seguía llorando, y Kaede logra que se siente en el piso.

-Yoriko, mi hermosa Yoriko: ¿qué me queda, si no tiene esperanza en mi llegada la única mujer a la que amo?- el llanto se mantiene: Kaede la abraza con cada vez más fuerza- Preciosa, eres fuerte: si tú me esperas, yo seré fuerte por ti, por los dos… Sólo- Sólo di que me esperarás: que tendré con quien llegar, a mi regreso.

Sin poder hablar, asiente: se abrazan los dos, bajo la última luna llena en la que se verían, por un buen tiempo.

* * *

Dejó las maletas hacia el lado de la puerta: subió hasta la habitación del teniente para despedirse de él. En el estado en el que se encontraba, dudosamente podría encontrarle con vida a su regreso.

Llega hasta el escritorio, para acercar la silla, y se sienta cerca de él: hace una semana que no despertaba del letargo, y sin embargo, escuchaba cómo, atentamente, Yoriko le leía el diario de Natsumi.

Lograba dimensionar el porqué de su reticencia en contra de su estadía en el lugar: Natsumi lo quiso, y él sintió la pasión con la que ambos seres se habían amado, hasta el fin catastrófico que los separó para siempre. Shouji siempre le reprendió la cercanía de la privacidad de la bruna: ese espacio en su corazón al que le impidió la entrada.

Natsumi sufría en silencio: los dolores a los que se vio expuesta, en sacrificio del deber que tenía como hijastra, como madre y esposa obligada; su espacio de mujer insatisfecho. Eran lugares a los que no dio cabida a nadie: tal era su tozudez, que nunca habló con nadie de ellos. Sólo en su carácter intransigente se lograba atisbar esa parte: la amargura de algunos episodios en su vida que la desmembraron de la mujer alegre que fue alguna vez.

Sólo tenía una misión que realizar, para compensarle el dolor de haberle perdido el rastro.

-… Escúchame bien: haré el intento. Y no lo hago por lástima, no te creas el importante…- masculló, mirando la foto enmarcada de Natsumi: la sonrisa tras el vidrio le supo amargo- Sólo voy a remendar la injusticia que han acometido en su memoria: lo único que les pidió, y que nadie ha tenido la decencia de cumplir.

Nada: nada en sus rasgos que le hiciese pensar que estaba despierto. Bufó, ya tranquilo en el hecho de poder deshacerse de la máscara de la rivalidad: tocó su hombro con afección, y le dio una trémula sonrisa- No la dejes más en espera, Shouji: ella te está esperando… Siempre lo estuvo, aunque lo dudaras.

Sin más que agregar, tomó sus cosas y salió de la habitación: cuando el sonido de sus pasos fue suavizándose, el teniente abrió los ojos lentamente. Se quedó mirando la puerta, con detención, recordando el mensaje último de Kaede, en cuánto se preciaba con lo que su amada le repetía constantemente.

Pero dolía, dolía el alma no tenerle consigo: tenía de ir despojándose de ese dolor, para cuando estuviese en frente de ella.

El odio contra Kiohira, contra el mundo que les impidió ser felices.

Esa ruta perdida que no lograba retornar: el camino hacia su corazón.

* * *

_Racconto_

-Natsumi no ha vuelto…- musitó, con el rostro ojeroso: mantenía las manos aferradas a la taza caliente. Kiohira comía, indolente, apresurando el desayuno.

-Pensé que te alegraría: ya no estará interfiriendo entre nosotros…

Lo miró con dureza- No seas tonto: sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero… Ese tipo es de armas tomar: ¿no será que la ha secuestrado?

Dejó sus cubiertos a un lado, resignado en tomar un tema del que no deseaba saber más- Me has dicho, tú misma, que se ha ido por su cuenta: por más que intentaste persuadirle. ¿Qué más pruebas necesito de que se ha querido ir? No seré yo quien se lo impida; ya no más.

Miró hacia su frente: se apretaba las manos con nerviosismo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su pareja. En un acto inconsciente, tomó sus manos frías, y se preocupó con renovado interés- ¿Tanta es tu preocupación por ella, mi noble Aoi?

Tras tragar un tanto, asintió con levedad: su interlocutor bufó, dejándole las manos, para acariciar con ternura su mentón. Se incorporó, para besarle los labios, y luego levantarse del asiento- Movilizaré a todos los oficiales, para darle búsqueda: vigilaremos a ese tal sultán, a ver qué se trae entre manos.

-Gracias…- musitó, tocándole el rostro con delicadeza: Kiohira arregló su uniforme, para luego corresponderle- No tienes qué agradecer, Aoi: sólo intenta no sufrir por el resto. Me mata que te preocupes tanto por los demás.

Se retira del lugar, y la hermosa mujer se sienta nuevamente: tenía un presentimiento encontrado. Si bien, le preocupaba verdaderamente que su amiga pudiese caer en manos de un coleccionista de concubinas, pugnaba el hecho que pudiese ser una instancia de encuentro entre el teniente Toukairin y Natsumi.

¿Será tan así, el que se amaban, con el brío de la distancia? Quizás lo era: Shouji era un hombre apasionado, tan correcto y silencioso; su duda rondaba en Natsumi, quien distaba a millas en cosas comunes con su amigo.

Pero la electricidad que se produjo al encontrarlo: los ojos cálidos de Natsumi al verle; ese cariz que había sentido como perdido y que, ahora, descontrolaba su espíritu. Ahora sí, lograba ver la luz que encantó alguna vez a su Kiohira: la enorme fuerza y vitalidad de la bruna que la llevó a una instancia de confrontación entre ambos hombres.

Esperaba no tener que presenciar una confrontación entre ambos: Natsumi intentó mantener la unión que tenían ella y su esposo, sin que Takeshi la viese como una extraña. Se relegó, en espera de evitar confrontaciones.

Sí, ella se merecía una instancia para ser feliz en integridad: lo haría, y ella le entregaría el espacio para hacerlo.

* * *

Caminó junto a Kaede, con una pañoleta en la cabeza: intentaría, en lo posible, desengañar la pista de los oficiales que estaban en su búsqueda.

-Espero que Aoi no esté tan preocupada: de algún modo, le haré llegar una carta, para que se asegure que me encuentro bien…

El rubio la miraba con detención: en Berlín, años atrás, cuando se le permitía, paseaban juntos… Intentaban, por cada lado, desentenderse de las atrocidades que se cometían en contra de los judíos: trataron de mantenerse unidos, pero el dolor y el daño en sus almas les impedían el querer formar algo juntos.

A pesar de ello, Kaede era extremadamente celoso con su cercanía; a quien regalara sus afectos… Por ahora, la bruna no había mencionado a nadie en especial: ese magnate árabe tendría que enfrentarse con él, antes de querer acercársele.

Pero no era por él que Natsumi estaba tan taciturna; más que antes: era más la ansiedad de encontrarse con alguien, y eso lo dejó marcando ocupado.

-… No debes mentalizarte mal, bruna: ya buscaremos la forma de hacerles llegar el mensaje… Además, pienso que ya te están extrañando. Nunca te habías ido tanto tiempo de su lado: cuando vuelvas, todo se habrá solucionado…

Siguieron caminando, sin que su acompañante acotara nada en absoluto: la mirada de Kaede era de impresión, ante el mutismo de la bruna- Vas a volver, ¿verdad?

-¿Con qué objeto? Ah, Kaede…- musitó con levedad, acariciándole el antebrazo- Ellos están haciendo sus vidas, Takeshi está lejos aún: en cuanto regrese, volveré a su encuentro… Que no me pidan más de eso.

Se encontraban hablando, cuando Toukairin caminaba por el pueblo: específicamente, por su búsqueda. Al levantar la mirada con tedio, se quedó clavado en la pareja que estaba por entrar a un café.

Era Natsumi, y otro oficial, de cabellos rubios: se veía muy amena con su compañía. De pronto, ante sus ojos, el oficial la toma desprevenida y le musita algo al oído que la deja enrojecida.

Apretó los puños con furia, ¡¿quién se creía ese salido de la nada, tocar a su Natsumi con tanta familiaridad?!

No podía razonar: ni pensar con claridad… Caminó rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban ambos: no le tembló la mano para separarle del intruso que la afirmaba con tanta desfachatez y familiaridad.

Natsumi estaba riendo de las ocurrencias de su compañero, cuando se sintió relegada a un lado por un brazo fuerte: desvió la mirada con extrañeza, para palidecer al ver a Shouji frente a ella.

-Shouji…- le quedó mirando fijamente, pero cayó en cuenta que su mirada no estaba enfocada en ella: con rapidez, vio la pose defensiva que estaba adquiriendo su amigo y, en un flash de segundos, volvió la vista rápidamente al moreno- Shouji, espera: no es lo que estás pensando…

-Déjale el brazo a mi Natsumi, bastardo…- masculló Kaede, dispuesto a caerle encima por tal atrevimiento.

-¿Tú Natsumi, has dicho?- espetó el teniente, chirriándole los dientes, gustoso por asestarle un golpe a ese engreído.

-¡Esto no es así, Toukairin, Kaede: ya basta de enfrentarse!- gritó, apretando los ojos ante la escenita que estaban dando.

Ambas miradas recayeron en la figura menuda de la bruna: al mismo tiempo, le preguntaron- ¿Lo conoces?

Era tanta la vergüenza de la acompañante de Kaede, que sus mejillas estaban rojas: color granate, casi. Toukairin la sintió tan propensa, que el sólo verla provocó en él un brote de emociones fortísimas.

No, no pudo contenerse: sin decirle palabra a su contendiente, tomó del brazo a Natsumi y se la llevó raudamente del lugar.

-Hey, ¡hey, espera un momento!: ¡Kaede!

Ella lo llamaba, pero al blondo le pareció que no debía interrumpirles: algo entre ellos dos, tan fuerte, le hizo desistir en la pelea.

¿Era por él, por su presencia en el lugar, que Natsumi había cambiado tanto?

* * *

-Basta, Shouji: ¡quiero que te detengas ahora!

En un momento de descuido, hizo su brazo fuertemente hacia abajo, soltándose de su afiance: movió su muñeca con dolor, mirándole con reproche.

-Estuviste a un palmo de arrancarme el brazo, Shouji: ¿es que te volviste loco?

Se tomó la cabeza a dos manos: sentado en la pileta de la plaza, sin decir palabra alguna. Estaba muriendo de la ansiedad: no quería preguntárselo, pero las dudas le estaban carcomiendo el alma.

-¿Es tu amante?- musitó, con una mano tapándose los ojos, ante la inminente migraña que tendría por el momento de enojo que se avecinaba.

-¡No!, por dios: ¡¿cómo se te ocurre que haría tales cosas?!

El pecho de Natsumi se apretó, hundiéndose por el centro: esa mirada desolada le hacía recordar lo que ella misma tuvo que confrontar, tiempo atrás, cuando las frases de Shakespeare en ese papel que le regaló él mismo la mantenían aferrada a un sueño que no tenía cabida en la vida real.

Intentó sofocar todo atisbo de ternura en su corazón, y enterrarlo en una apariencia de frialdad: diez años creyéndolo muerto; pero no, lo sentía latir cálidamente por dentro, inundándole ahora.

Se limpió con rudeza los ojos, comprobando que estaba llorando, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás: cuando intentaba convencerse, de forma burda, que no sentía nada por él.

Bastó que se apareciera; que llegase frente a ella, exigiéndole sobre su vida, para terminar de convencerse que lo que sentía por él nunca murió.

Toukairin, Toukairin: siempre fue su mundo, y ahora, con él enfrente, encarándole, ya no podía ocultarse más.

-¿Por qué volviste, Shouji?: ¿por qué?- espetó, lo último que pudo decir con cierta racionalidad, para terminar llorándole, tratando de controlar esas lágrimas que no paraban de surcar su rostro, dejándole expuesta.

* * *

La tomó entre sus brazos, llevándole a la hostería en la que estaba hospedando: besaba sus párpados con cuidado, intentando llevarle a su habitación.

Llegaron al lugar: estaba iluminado por el ventanal. La sentó en su cama, mientras corría un tanto las cortinas color crema.

-… ¿No estás con Miyuki?- musitó, mientras el teniente le quitaba los tacones. Él se le quedó viendo, de cuclillas frente a ella, como si se tratara de una diosa venerada.

Sí, eso era: Natsumi era su diosa, su vida.

-No…- le musitó, mientras desabotonaba su vestido, besando cada parte de su cuerpo descubierto: ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima. Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía con tanta fuerza que creía que el "morir de amor" era la sensación que estaba experimentando en ese instante.

El vestido quedó a un lado: el cuerpo lechoso de la bruna aún estaba oculto tras esos malditos corsés. Quiso quitárselos, pero ella le detuvo: lo instó a levantarse, para que fuese ella quien lo desvistiera. Sentados, uno frente al otro, se acariciaban con cuidado: Natsumi le quitó el uniforme, dejándole desnudo el torso, y se permitió inspirar profundamente el olor directo de su cuerpo.

Tal cercanía, tenerle ofrecida a su voluntad, inflamó su última cuota de cordura: la llevó con cuidado hacia atrás, para que apoyara su espalda contra el lecho. Se colocó encima de ella, acomodándose con sus codos, enfocándose en lo hermosa que era.

-… Si vas a detenerme, prefiero que lo hagas ahora: no creo poder contenerme un minuto más…

Dio una inspiración, volviendo a salir esas lágrimas molestas: Toukairin se asustó. Era un real pelmazo: obligándole a sentir su ausencia de forma tan tosca.

-No, no te alejes… Lo siento: es que—Kiohira me forzó, tantas veces… Discúlpame, no puedo- Se acostó de lado, ante la mirada iracunda de Toukairin.

Ese maldito, ¡ese maldito bastardo!: iba a matarlo, lo haría sin remordimiento.

Pero no valía la pena, el enfurecerse así, sería otorgarle protagonismo que no le daría jamás: tras un bufido, vuelve su vista a la figura semidesnuda de su bruna, recostada en su cama.

Allí, donde debía estar siempre.

Se recostó frente a ella: limpió sus lágrimas, acariciándole con el dorso de la mano, sin que la bruna pudiese confrontarle con la mirada.

-Mi Natsumi, mi hermosa Natsumi…- ante las palabras de amor, ella no podía evitar el sollozar- Por favor, mírame…

Tras un período, taciturna, lo mira y se pierde en la sonrisa del teniente- Ahí, ahí se encuentra mi Natsumi… Escúchame, amor: si Kiohira alguna vez te forzó, ha sido porque jamás logró obtener de ti lo que él deseaba. La mirada de tu alma, tan limpia y brillante. Piensas que se ha ido, porque manchó tu cuerpo, pero yo la veo aquí: aún sigue brillando; aún sigue latiendo. Tu corazón latirá, ahora, por nosotros…

Sus ojos estaban velados, a causa de la tristeza: el moreno tomó el rostro de ella a dos manos, instándole a seguir- Lucha, mi amor: ¡lucha por esto! La vida nos entrega la oportunidad de reencontrarnos… No te des por vencida…

Ahora, su sollozo se hizo manifiesto: las lágrimas manaban sin pudor alguno. Lo abrazó con fuerza, asintiendo con dolor- Haré el intento, Shouji: te prometo que lo haré…

Tras mantenerse abrazados, Natsumi lo besa con profundidad: es ella quien se encuentra encima de él, encendiendo la llama que creía haber perdido.

Shouji la intenta detener: estaban desnudos, y la bruna estaba decidida que ya era el momento de entregarse a quien pertenecía.

-Natsumi, no te fuerces—

-No lo hago contra mi voluntad… Entra en mí: necesito sentirme viva de nuevo. Que no volverás a dejarme morir: promételo…

La calla con un beso: sin prepararle, empuja su miembro con dificultad tras las estrechas caderas de la bruna. Apenas y contiene los gemidos roncos que le raspan la garganta: era tanto el placer, la libido, que iba a descontrolarse por completo.

Intentó mirar a Natsumi, pero ella estaba aferrada a sus hombros, arañándole la espalda: sentía un cosquilleo cálido recorriéndole el bajo vientre, que pasaba por su pecho hasta tomarle la garganta. Soltó una risa espontánea, a lo que el teniente la queda mirando con asombro.

Los dos se observaron: a pesar del dolor inicial, el teniente no quiso detenerse. Sabía que la sensación de placer la inundaría, en cuanto mantuviese el ritmo: comenzó a bombear su cuerpo, sin dejar de mirarse, hasta que ella comenzara a gemir.

No esperó mucho: era como una necesidad, tanto como el respirar. Un sonido quedo, un timbre dulce, cautivante, el gemido más delicioso que el teniente había escuchado en su vida, mientras la hacía suya con cada movimiento que los unía por ese punto abrasador. Sin siquiera disponerlo, la bruna iba a su encuentro: sonreían, mirándose a los ojos, besándose dulcemente o, en momentos, acariciándose con las narices.

El movimiento se volvió demasiado tortuoso: ya no podía mantener ese ritmo lento. El teniente la tomó de los muslos, entrelazándolos en su espalda baja, y la penetró desde un ángulo distinto que la hizo gemir con fuerza.

Natsumi enrojeció, tapándose la boca con culpabilidad, y fue el momento de Shouji para sonreír.

-¿Vas a prohibirme tus dulces gemidos, mi princesa?

-N-no—no digas eso…- todavía azorada por las palabras del teniente: la expresión de su rostro lo volvía loco. La besó con ferocidad, aumentando la potencia de sus embestidas, humedeciendo su centro de placer: se quejó, al sentir que el miembro de Shouji se agrandó en su interior. El teniente sonrió, ladino, mientras la observaba gemir sin más restricciones.

-Eso—Eso es… lo que… Has provocado, ah… En mí… T-tu cuerpo… delicioso… Frotándose contra el mío… No puede mentir… ¡ah, Natsumi!… Te amo… Te amo- musitaba en su oído, mientras veía a su Natsumi perder todo el control que se había auto impuesto.

Ya no quedaba nada: la muralla cayó al verle regresar.

Hacían el amor con desesperación, con locura: la garganta se le secó, al gemir tanto tiempo… De pronto, sintió que el fuego se concentraba en su intimidad: no quería que se acabara, pero sentía curiosidad de saber qué le esperaba, más allá de la instancia de sexo que estaban compartiendo.

El teniente dio contra un punto que la hizo delirar: al verla aferrada a sí, apretando su interior deliciosamente que le arrancaba esos gemidos roncos que a Natsumi le encantaban, supo que dio con su punto orgásmico. Dio contra él, con fuerza, sin dejarle respirar: en unos minutos, el cuerpo de la bruna convulsionó en una serie de espasmos que la hicieron gemir su nombre, en repetidas ocasiones, haciéndole expirar con fuerza.

Cerró los ojos, mientras el teniente, tras un tiempo embistiéndole con igual brío, sufre las mismas convulsiones: no se cansa de embestirle, constantemente, no se hubiese cansado nunca, pero el final tenía que llegar. Clama su final, musitando su nombre, a cada eyaculación, llenándole con su esencia.

Natsumi gime queda, al sentir la espesa esencia del moreno llenándole por completo: lo mira con dulzura, acariciándole el rostro, mientras el teniente se recupera de la "muerte blanca".

Esa propensión, la sensibilidad en cada cuerda de su cuerpo, vibrando todavía: el sexo de Shouji, latiendo dentro de ella, la hicieron caer en cuenta.

Kiohira no le quitó nada, porque nunca, en su vida, se sintió desvivir por nadie más que la persona que tenía enfrente. Lo que pasó, el temor, se volvió una burda caricatura.

Ella jamás lo dejó de amar: nunca sintió la entrega de hoy con nadie, más que con él.

* * *

Una brisa cálida traspasó el cortinaje blanco, acariciando el rostro del teniente.

El muchacho sonrió, todavía en sueños.

Ella no había muerto: seguía estando allí. Su espíritu jamás lo dejaría de amar.

Continuará…


End file.
